


Crazy for you (two)

by ffairyy



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, definitely smut based, experimenting, lil bit of angst and feels later on, markjin are boyfriends, markjinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffairyy/pseuds/ffairyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jinyoung had been in a relationship for months, so it didn't slip Jinyoung's attention that Mark also had eyes for someone else lately.<br/>He caught all the glances at Jackson and he noticed the spark in Mark's eyes whenever his name was mentioned.<br/>Jinyoung was confused, but he didn't exactly dislike this new development either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a relationship involving more than two people... I wanted to do it for a while and because Markjinson is my favourite ot3 I started writing this fic :P  
> I have not prepared more chapters yet, so it might take me some time to update - you have been warned!
> 
> Also. I'm crossposting this, like usually, so you can also read it on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1042124/crazy-for-you-two-polyamory-got7-markson-markjin-jinson-markjinson)

**Step One - Jinyoung**

 

When Jinyoung looked out of the window of the small library next to the community college he was attending it was already getting dark outside.  
He had attempted to study for his upcoming English test for the last three hours and he felt like his head was going to explode anytime soon if he had to look into these books any longer.  
While he tried his best to keep concentrated his mind kept on trailing off and he found himself sitting there, thinking about anything else but what he should be thinking about. He thought about the upcoming birthday of his long time friend Jaebum and what he should get him as a present and he thought about that really cute sweater he wanted to buy, but couldn't quite afford.  
And he thought about what he wanted to eat when he finally got home, because he could already feel his stomach grumble.  
  
He wasn't going to go to his own home, but to Mark's apartment, which he liked a lot more anyway. It had all the things his own dormitory hadn't.  
Warm water past eight o'clock and heaters that didn't turn themselves off randomly and even a little balcony which he loved. And more important than all of these things :it had Mark and he couldn't wait to see him again.

He wouldn't ever admit it, but he thought a lot about him these days even though they had been together for quite a while.

He had read somewhere that a crush only lasted about four months and if you're still feeling the same way after those four months passed you are probably actually in love with that person.  
Jinyoung thought about that a lot, because him and Mark had been together for five months already and even before that Jinyoung had been madly crushing on him from afar.  
His feelings hadn't calmed down though- if anything they had gotten deeper.  
  
He was still thinking about getting into Mark's pants a majority of the time, but he was also thinking about making him breakfast and cuddling up beside him and enjoying long walks in the park with him.  
Jinyoung wanted Mark to be happy and he wanted him to feel save and comfortable around him. Even though he had a hard time saying things like this out loud, he would do a lot for this boy.  
It had only been a few days, but he missed him already.  
  
The less he saw him, the more he thought about the things he was missing. Mark's soft skin and his fluffy hair and his plump lips. His stupid little smile when he thought he was being extra funny and his hyena like laughter when he did something mischievous.  
All these things.  
Also his closed eyes when he was laying beside Jinyoung in bed and the way his eyes looked when he wanted him. Jinyoung wasn't sure if Mark knew, but his eyes could tell volumes sometimes and when he didn't verbalize what he wanted, sometimes you could just read it out of his face.  
It would probably be hard for someone who just met him, but for Jinyoung it was an easy task.  
He could tell when Mark was annoyed and he could tell when he needed affection and he was the first one who knew when he was horny.  
Mark probably didn't grasp just how good Jinyoung knew the signs and how he could read them better than Mark himself probably. It was one of the few things Jinyoung took pride in and was sure of.

Lately Jinyoung often had to see something in Mark's eyes that confused him and that made him think a lot. Maybe it had been there for longer and he only noticed now. Maybe it really was a new development of things.  
  
His boyfriend had eyes for someone else and that someone was Jackson Wang, one of their closest friends and supporters of their relationship.  
And lately there was a spark in Mark's eyes when the name Jackson was said and there was a tension and a longing and Jinyoung watched in amazement and confusion how Mark tried to hide it.  
He had watched this little phenomenon for weeks now and he wondered what it was.  
He would have lied if he said it didn't bother him at first. It made him feel anxious in the beginning, feeling like he could lose Mark's attention. Or even his love and the thought of that made his stomach twist.  
But the jealousy wasn't all that came up in him when he watched his boyfriend.  
Jinyoung had started to play with it a little bit, without Mark really noticing. He started bringing up the name Jackson more often and and watched how his boyfriend reacted.

He even brought him up while making out before.  
Casually.  
Not too forced.  
  
“Did Jackson call today?”  
or  
“Have you given Jackson that DVD back...?”  
  
The result was Mark tensing up at the name, even stuttering a bit and getting awkward. Jinyoung couldn't help but enjoy his boyfriend like that and for some reason he found it quite exiting to watch.  
He got used to the thought of Jackson being in Mark's thoughts now and then, because he quickly understood that maybe there was room for him there.  
Mark still showed just as much attention to Jinyoung than before, if not a little bit more, when he made things exiting by bringing up Jackson.  
It was an interesting game and Jinyoung couldn't help but be curious as to where it could lead.

  
That were the things he was thinking about while he finally left the library, that closed right behind him, and while he walked through the fresh evening air he smiled at his thoughts.  
But when he stole a look at his watch he hurried up a bit, because he was already about twenty minutes later than he said he'd be and he really didn't want Mark to be grumpy about it.  
  
  
**Step One - Mark**

 

Mark was spread out on the couch and listening to music while he was looking through his phone.  
Jinyoung wanted to be there about twenty minutes ago, but he was nowhere to be seen. Mark wasn't exactly surprised.  
Over the past months of dating him he'd come to know all of his little weaknesses and imperfections and Jinyoung got to know his.  
It was almost a miracle that they still adored each other.

Loved.  
Loved each other.

Only a year ago Mark had imagined his next relationship to be with a lovely, smart girl, who he could take care of and who possibly even looked up to him. While still being independent of course.  
One thing he'd never imagined was ending up with a boy.  
Not after he liked girls his whole life and still did.  
He loved girls.

But there was Jinyoung and he somehow crossed his paths and made him fall head over heels. Mark didn't even know he could fall this hard, but he did and it was a long and difficult way to where they were now.

They'd been together for about five months and even though they didn't officially live together Jinyoung spent most of his free time in Mark's little apartment and a few of his things had found their way into Mark's drawers and like many aspects of their relationship everything happened naturally.  
When Mark had first seen his boyfriend's toothbrush and shampoo in his own bathroom a huge smile had crept onto his face. He was so glad that Jinyoung wanted to spend that much time with him; he was more than relieved that he didn't have to officially ask him to bring his things, because it just happened.  
  
Since then they had had many very family-like evenings, where they watched movies together, and ate together, and finally brushed their teeth together, which was one of Mark's favorite things.  
He didn't know why, but it just felt really domestic and intimate.  
Nearly every time Jinyoung stayed over night they'd have sex, because five months weren't enough to get tired of it. There had been a long time of experimenting and carefully trying out new things.  
There had been many awkward situations and even more really breathtaking ones.  
By now they had found out many things about themselves and Mark didn't feel shy or insecure anymore.  
Not as much as before.

He got to know what Jinyoung liked and the other way around.  
Sometimes he missed the time when everything was new and exciting; it was just so overwhelming to experience all these things with the boy he was so in love with.  
They hadn't seen each other in days and now his boyfriend was late.

He couldn't believe it.  
  
So Mark sat around bored and even though there were many things that really needed to be done, like laundry, and other chores, or possibly even writing that stupid essay, that was overdue, he was a pro at ignoring these things and putting them far away into his unconsciousness until they were not more than an annoying itch of responsibility in the back of his mind.  
Instead of doing any of these things he found himself opening and closing apps on his smart phone, re-watching the same videos over and over, and refreshing pages in hope of something interesting to cross his way.

Something interesting came along in the form of a phone call.  
Mark startled when the phone in his hand started vibrating out of nowhere and there was an urge to throw it away, but he forced himself to look at the screen instead.  
There was a short wave of excitement that went through his body when the name Jackson lit up on it.  
Jackson was the opposite of boredom. He was excitement and adventure and fun and everything else Mark was missing in that moment.  
  
“Jackson?” He said, sounding more enthusiastic than he had planned.  
  
“Hi Mark...,” you could hear the grin in his voice. “Whatttuuup?”  
  
“Nothing...” Mark sighed while he sat up on the couch, trying to get more comfortable. “I'm so bored.”  
  
“Yah me too...,” Jackson agreed. “Did you have work today?”  
  
“Mhh-mh,” Mark hummed.  
  
“How's Jinyoung doing?” Jackson wanted to know.

“He's late...he wanted to be here 83 years ago, but I'm still on my own...,” Mark complained.  
  
“Aw, poor Markeu...” Jackson chuckled. “Am I not good enough?”  
  
“Sure you are...,” Mark hurried to say and then he heard Jackson laugh.  
  
“That sounded so fake...”  
  
That's when Mark heard footsteps in the house.  
  
“I think he's here."  
  
“Do we have to stop talking already?” Jackson whined. “I don't want to..!”  
  
“Nah, it's his own fault that he's so late...” Mark said dryly, “he can wait.”  
  
“That's what I like to hear...” Jackson laughed.  
  
The door got opened and Jinyoung called out a loud “Hello!?”  
Mark greeted him less enthusiastic.

It took Jinyoung a few minutes before he finally came into the living room, where he suddenly stood still when he saw Mark on the phone.  
  
“Who is it?” Jinyoung mouthed nervously, trying to be quiet enough so only Mark could hear him.  
  
“Just Jackson... relax.” Mark rolled his eyes, when he saw Jinyoung breathe out in relieve.  
  
“I thought it was my mom...” he sighed. “I've been ignoring her calls all day.”

“What do you mean 'just Jackson'??” He heard a resentful voice say through the phone.  
  
  
Jackson was in the same college as Mark, but they didn't get to see each other often. Mark didn't go to classes very regularly and Jackson had taken completely different courses, but they got to know each other through the one class they had together and they soon became friends. It just kinda clicked and when Mark brought him home for the first time, Jinyoung got to know him and from there's history.  
Nobody could really escape Jackson's charm.  
He just had something that drew people in. Something that made you curious about him and that made you want to be around him.   
At least that's how Mark felt.  
  
He felt himself getting excited in his presence, somehow curious- and he couldn't really grasp what it was or how he should react to it.  
Sometimes he feared that Jinyoung could see these things. See him getting excited over someone else.  
Since Mark had painfully found out that he wasn't as straight as he had assumed, he had gotten used to fantasies that involved not only girls, but boys as well. And it was probably quite normal that he didn't only think about Jinyoung either, but the frequency of his thoughts about Jackson made him worry.  


Mark and Jackson kept talking about random nonsense while Jinyoung made himself a sandwich and after a while he sat down on the couch besides Mark.  
He turned on the TV.  
  
“Isn't he jealous?” Jackson cackled silently.  
  
“Nah..” Mark said, while looking at Jinyoung amused. “He likes you too much to get jealous.”  
  
He watched Jinyoung's head cock around in shock.  
  
“Shut up!” he hissed as a slightly pink color crept onto his face. Then he added louder,“That's not true, Jackson... you know I hate you!”  
  
Mark laughed a high pitched laugh. He loved embarrassing his boyfriend. It was one of these things that always cheered him up.  
And he didn't lie.  
He knew for sure that Jinyoung liked Jackson; they clicked right the first day, just like Mark and Jackson had. Mark was so thankful to have this shared friend, who knew about their everyday life and was unapologetically open about it.  
Even though there was a lot of banter, Jinyoung was probably just as thankful to have met Jackson.  
Mark was sure of that so he was even more afraid to ruin any of this by getting too curious.

 

“Maybe I should be the jealous one...” he then sighed after he had calmed down from laughing and he earned a skeptical look from Jinyoung.  
“Naaaah....” Jackson sang into the phone, “you also like me too much.”

Mark didn't know what to say.  
Jackson was right. Mark liked that guy a lot.

He tried his best not to think about it too much, but it got clear to him whenever situations appeared in which he should definitely get jealous, but simply couldn't.  
For example whenever he watched how Jackson looked at Jinyoung and how well they got along even though they didn't admit it.  
  
Or whenever he found himself thinking about Jackson when he probably shouldn't.   
He wondered if Jinyoung noticed anything.  
Mark felt pretty guilty about it, but not guilty enough to make it a topic.  
But then again... Jackson and his boyfriend were extremely close as well and Mark couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought of them bickering and teasing each other now and then.  
He knew it was their way to connect.  
He also thought that there was no way to dislike someone like Jackson, so he probably shouldn't worry too much about it.

After twenty more minutes of Jackson telling funny stories and complaining about ridiculous situations in his life, Mark could feel Jinyoung getting impatient beside him.  
But he was greatly entertained himself, so he didn't bother to end the call anytime soon. He felt Jinyoung's punishing gazes from the side and he ignored the fingers that were pinching and pricking into his waist. He just shoved his hands away again and again.  
'That's what you get for being so late', he thought.  
  
Jinyoung sighed and took out his phone. Mark thought that he maybe gave up and he was a bit disappointed. He liked teasing his boy like that, and slowly getting him frustrated, and he loved the way that one was playing along.  
Jackson was still blabbering on the other end of the line and Mark had to force himself to listen again.  
He contributed to the conversation with an agreeing humming here and a simple “is that so” there. It wasn't hard to keep him talking.  
Mark was thankful for that.  
  
Then he got torn out of his concentration again when Jinyoung pulled on his sleeves impatiently. When Mark turned his head he looked into a pouting face and tortured eyes. Jinyoung was such an actor sometimes, but it usually worked on Mark way too well.  
Only then he saw that Jinyoung was holding up his phone and showing the screen to him.  
  
Mark lent over a bit and steadied Jinyoung's hand with his own to be able to read the little message that Jinyoung had typed into a new note.  
It only said two words and a lot of exclamation marks to stress the importance of his message.  
  
>I'm horny!!!!!<  
  
Followed by a heartbreaking cute smiley, that cried out with grabby hands.  
Mark couldn't help but swallow down a little chuckle.   
It earned him a slap on the shoulder.  
He only sent his boyfriend a pitiful look and turned his head away again, encouraging Jackson to keep talking by saying “but what did he do then?”   
He wasn't even exactly sure, what they were talking about, but it worked.  
  
Then he felt Jinyoung tapping his shoulder again, so he turned around a second time and saw that his boyfriend held up another message.  
  
>Don't ignore me!< Something in Jinyoung's expression had changed. He was sulky.  
But he also looked more determined. Mark knew he needed his daily dose of attention.

It was cute.  
But Mark also liked to see him struggle a bit.  
Maybe even beg a bit, but that wasn't exactly Jinyoung's forte.  
His pride was always in the way.  
  
“Fine...” Jinyoung whispered instead when Mark turned his face away again.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Jinyoung started to climb into his lap until he comfortably sat on it and looked down on Mark decisively.  
Mark didn't know what to do so he just sat there looking up at his boyfriend in confusion.  
Jinyoung straddled Marks hips so he would stay in place and then he leaned down and brought his face to Mark's neck and started kissing it, barely making a sound at all.  
His hands completely relaxed on Mark's torso.  
  
Mark still sat there with a slightly open mouth and so many questions. But he got torn out of his trance when he heard Jackson's voice through the phone.  
  
“I mean... isn't that rude?” Jackson wanted to know and Mark felt like his answer was overdue so he brought out, “yeah...unbelievable...” while he put his free hand on Jinyoung's waist.  
He felt that one grin on his neck and then he started sucking on it slightly, letting his tongue ghost over Mark's sensitive skin.  
Mark felt a little shiver waving down his back.  
He was relieved when Jackson just continued talking and he tried his best to concentrate, but it was a difficult quest, because Jinyoung now started moving his hands on Mark's chest.  
One of his hands wandered down his muscular torso and slowly sneaked under his shirt, while Jinyoung's tongue was still busy on his neck, sending shivers over Mark's skin.

It took Mark a lot of concentration not to sigh loudly into the receiver when Jinyoung's warm hands touched his skin and it took him a lot of determination not to just put the phone down on Jackson and give his full concentration to the boy on top of him.  
But first, that was exactly what Jinyoung wanted and he wouldn't give in that easily, and second, it was kinda hot.

Mark couldn't help but notice how his boyfriend's recklessness turned him on.  
A lot.

And having Jackson's absolutely clueless voice in one ear made things even more exciting.  
He really liked Jackson's voice, even though he wouldn't want to admit just how much.  
For a moment he just concentrated on the deep purr in Jackson's voice, and the sucking on his neck and the hands on his torso were just a side issue.  
  
“I think I've been overdoing training yesterday.” Jackson sighed. “My whole body is sore!”  
Mark had to swallow.  
He didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet. Instead he pictured Jackson's well formed body for a moment and he couldn't help but swallow down his arousal again.  
Jinyoung clicked his tongue quietly, while one of his hands tugged on the waistband of Mark's sweatpants.  
Could he hear what Jackson was saying?  
He was talking pretty loud and Jinyoung was only a few inches away.

It was possible, but Mark wasn't sure.  
  
“But you should see my thighs!” Jackson called out happily and Mark breathed in. He closed his eyes and could see them in front of him.  
  
“Mark?” Jackson then said out of nowhere. “Are you still there?”  
  
Mark swallowed again and quickly opened his eyes.  
  
“Y...yes...uhm...,” he stuttered. “I bet your thighs look great...”  
  
Jinyoung's hand on his waistband tightened around the fabric and when Mark looked up he nearly expected a punishing expression, but Jinyoung just looked at him amused, one eyebrow raised.  
He looked like he tried to judge the situation and then he seemed to make a decision.  
The hand, that had been a little unsure so far, seemed to know exactly what it wanted now as it smoothly found its way under the fabric of Mark's sweatpants.  
Mark inhaled loudly in surprise and Jinyoung just grinned at him with satisfaction.  
  
“You okay?” Jackson wanted to know.  
  
“Yes... I'm alright...,” he quickly said, while trying to ignore the fingers that were currently cupping his bulge, just the thin fabric of his boxer shorts keeping them away from his bare skin.  
  
“Okay... anyway...” Jackson continued talking. “I need to work on my ass though...”  
  
Mark's heart nearly stopped.  
Why was the universe testing him like this? He wondered how he even got into this situation, and even though he felt the heat stream into his face, he couldn't deny the twitching in his pants, the aching to lean into Jinyoung's grip a bit more.  
But he forced himself not to.  
Jinyoung had watched his expression closely and then, without any forewarning whatsoever, he took Mark's length out of his pants in one skilled move.  
A small surprised moan escaped Mark's mouth and he immediately covered his mouth with his free hand.  
Silence.  
  
Did Jackson hear it?  
  
“...is it better to have a muscular bum or a squishy one?” Jackson asked and Mark breathed out relieved.  
  
“I don't know...both is nice...” Mark tried his best to keep his voice steady, but he wasn't sure if he succeeded.  
  
Jinyoung now started to stroke his length softly and Mark had to make sure not to purr at the feeling.  
  
“What kinda butt does Jinyoungie have?” Jackson wanted to know, a scrunching noise added to his voice.  
Was he eating chips?  
This was ridiculous...  
  
“Uhm...” Mark felt the blush creep onto his cheeks again. “Jinyoungie's butt..?”  
  
Jinyoung looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Yes... it looks pretty squishy....” Jackson wondered aloud.  
  
“Mhh... yeah, it's squishy...” Mark said quietly and Jinyoung looked at him in amusement, as if to ask why the hell they were talking about his ass.  
But he didn't seem to mind.  
He just remembered his mission and started working on Mark's dick again, letting his hand pump up and down around Mark's already hard on.  
  
“I thought so...” Jackson said, before he started talking about his workout a bit more. Mark felt his mind trail off again, concentrating on his boyfriend's movements between his legs that sent shivers through his whole body.  
  
Then Jinyoung leaned down to Mark's face and placed a silent little peck onto his lips, before he got out of his lap and Mark watched with growing excitement and worry how he knelt down in front of the couch instead, placing himself between Mark's legs.  
Jinyoung smiled up sweetly at Mark before he indicated himto lift his ass a bit so he was able to pull down both his pants and underwear in one go.  
Mark followed without thinking about it twice.  
The air on his newly exposed skin made Mark shiver in anticipation. But he also did not know at all, how far this could go. He was already a mess and while he had been able to hold back so far, he wasn't so sure about what would come next.  
  
“What're you doing right now?” Jackson's voice interrupted Mark's worries and Mark would've laughed into the phone because of the question, if he wasn't under so much pressure to control himself.  
  
“Not much, “ he lied, “just watching TV.”  
  
That's when Jinyoung brought his face down to his crotch and gave him a few more strokes, before he started to kiss the soft skin of his length. He places the kisses disgustingly slow and sweet and it was difficult for Mark to concentrate on anything else.  
  
“What's Jinyoungie doing?” Jackson wanted to know and Mark swallowed hard. He feared his voice would break, but he sounded surprisingly calm.

“Uhm... he's preparing dinner.”  
  
He watched how Jinyoung burst out in silent laughter, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, not making a sound while he screwed up his face and the skin by his eyes turned into nothing but wrinkles.  
Mark looked at him more lost than amused.  
He couldn't believe this boy sometimes and he couldn't believe the situation he was in and how much joy his boyfriend apparently got out of his struggle.  
Jackson was satisfied with the answer and Mark relaxed a bit when he kept talking comfortably again.  
Jinyoung had calmed down as well and Mark watched as he got back to work, kissing down his shaft and massaging his balls with one hand.  
Mark closed his eyes for a moment and took in the sensation.  
  
That was the moment when he suddenly felt his cock slide into a familiar hot wetness and seemingly vanishing into it. One of Mark's hands hastily grabbed the couch for support while he sat up.  
  
“Oh my god, Jinyoung...” he heard his own shaky voice say.  
It was more of a shocked, breathy moan than words and there was no way Jackson didn't hear it.  
He looked down into big innocent eyes and stretched lips that were wrapped completely around his length and the silence that appeared on the other end of the phone seemed to last forever.  
Until Jackson finally found back his words.

  
“Uhm...” he sounded unsure. “uhh...is this what I think it is?”  
  
Mark's heart was now racing so fast that he feared for his health for a moment, but it had every reason to. His face was burning and he felt like he never wanted to breathe again, so he held his breath until Jackson started talking again.  
  
“Wow....” Jackson breathed out “I have never heard your voice like that...”  
Mark still didn't dare to say a word. Not that he could possibly think of anything to say that would get him out of this absolute embarrassment.

After another silence, that felt like minutes passed, Jackson finally spoke again.

“Jinyoungie must be really good...” he heard him say and Mark sighed out defeated.  
  
“He is...” Mark's confession not more than a thin whisper.  
  
Silence again.  
Mark took all of his courage and broke the silence this time.  
“Sorry Jackson... ,“ he said, sounding not as determined as he wanted to, ”we can hang up if you want to”

Oh god.  
No.

Too much curiosity in his voice. A big silent 'maybe' in his words.  
He felt the heat stream into his face when he heard himself say “if you want to”, because that left so much space for interpretation. That said so much more than he wanted to say. Those words were never meant to fall from his lips.  
Because “If you want to” is not what you say in a situation like that. You say "definitely", "now", "immediately", "let's hang up"...  
All of that...

  
When he tried speaking again, to correct his choice of words, his voice broke before he could begin a sentence, because- and he couldn't believe it- Jinyoung slowly started bobbing his head up and down between his legs and another breathy moan escaped his lips. He could hear Jackson swallow on the other end of the phone.  
Another silence in which Mark tried to get his breathing under control.  
He was so hot and bothered by now and the part of his mind that was in control of rational thinking slowly turned into pudding. The embarrassment was slowly swallowed whole by the increasing heat in his lower stomach and the tingly feeling on his skin and in his body.  
He just wanted to hold onto this pleasure for a little longer. The fact that he could probably never look Jackson in the eyes again could wait.  
  
“I mean...” Jackson started to talk again, “we could hang up...”   
A silence that felt like minutes were passing.  
  
“But you two kinda pulled me into this...” Jackson continued and Mark's heart began to flutter.   
Jinyoung swirled his tongue extra hard around his dick and Mark moaned out again as his heart skipped a beat.  
It nearly drove Mark insane when he heard a held back groan on the other end of the phone.  
  
“Ask Jinyoung if it's okay if I stay until you're finished...” Jackson brought out. It nearly sounded like an order, but Mark would never complain about an order told with a voice so thick with arousal.  
  
“Can Jackson stay in the line a little longer?” Mark quietly transferred the question with cheeks red as tomatoes.  
  
Jinyoung took him out of his mouth just to look up at him and nod quickly. His eyes looked clouded from lust and Mark noticed with satisfaction, that he was turning red as well.  
At least he seemed to have a little bit of shame.  
  
But as soon as Jinyoung had found his senses back, he started licking at the tip of Mark's dick again.  
Little kitten licks between sloppy sucking and swallowing. It was lethal to watch him sometimes.  
  
“He...he says yes...” Mark moaned quietly, while his free hand blindly searched for Jinyoung's hair to hold onto.  
  
“Okay...” Jackson breathed out. “Don't mind me then... put me on loudspeaker if you need your hands.” Mark imagined to hear a slight grin in his voice.  
But also anticipation.  
That too.  
  
“Okay...” he brought out.  
He did as he was told and put the phone on loudspeaker, laying it on the couch besides them.  
Nobody was talking for a while; the only sounds in the room was Mark's scattered moans and the sloppy sound of Jinyoung's mouth working up and down on Mark's dick. Jackson's unsteady breathing was resounding through the speaker and Mark inhaled every sound like air.  
He had his fingers curled into Jinyoung's black hair and he watched how Jinyoung laid one of his hands around his shaft, while his mouth was still working the upper half.  
  
“Ahhh...” Mark moaned shakily “Please...”  
He heard Jackson grasp for air.  
Jinyoung started to pump his shaft fast and sloppy now while his tongue was still curled around his tip and Mark let his head fall back.

Knowing that Jackson was listening robbed him all of his senses; knowing that Jackson had decided to listen made him feel like he was about to burst.  
  
“'m close.... Jinyoung...” he moaned out more carelessly now.  
  
Jackson's next moan was just a tiny bit higher than the last ones and Mark breathed out heavily at the sound. Jinyoung had started humming around his cock in pleasure.  
Mark stole a look at Jinyoung's sweatpants, which had been completely untouched the whole time and where a huge tent had built.   
Mark had to close his eyes.   
Jinyoung just kept pumping his dick, like his life depended on it and Mark felt shivers running through his body.  
  
“I'm....I'm gonna...Jinyoung....” he brought out between desperate moans and it finally took him over the edge when his boyfriend just hummed encouraging around his cock while still pumping him with one hand, not making any moves to let him out of his mouth.  
Instead he opened it slightly and inviting and Mark came with a loud grunting moan and felt his load stream into the wetness of Jinyoung's mouth, one of his hands pressed into the couch, the other one curled up into Jinyoung's hair.  
And by the edges of his mind, far away, he could hear Jackson panting quietly through the phone.  
Jinyoung left his plump lips wrapped around his dick until the last bit of cum had found its way into his mouth and Mark watched in amazement how he finally took him out of his mouth and looked him in the eyes while swallowing hardly and determined.

Mark's knees got weak by the sight and he fell back into the sofa, completely defeated. He nearly forgot that there was still Jackson on the phone, who seemed to have finished his own business- whatever that consisted of- and he only got reminded when Jinyoung's voice broke the silence in the room.  
  
“So... Jackson-Hyung... let's hang up for now...”  
  
“Sure...” Jackson's voice sounded through the loudspeaker, sounding a bit weak too. “But... this doesn't have to make things awkward, okay...?!”  
  
“Okay...” both Mark and Jinyoung answered and they hung up.

He wasn't sure if any of them believed in it.

How could things not get awkward after this?  
Mark didn't have the strength to think about it now, but he would have to sooner or later.  
 

-

  
The whole next day Mark wasn't able to think about anything besides the fact that Jackson actually listened to him getting a blow job by his boyfriend.  
It was surreal and embarrassing and so much more exciting than he'd ever admit. Mark could have cursed himself and his stupid mind when he felt himself getting hard just at the thought of it.  
Again.  
He had never been especially kinky or horny, but he couldn't stop thinking about it and his mind trailed of into fantasies in which Jackson wasn't separated by the phone, but right here on top of him and...  
  
“Babe...” A voice tore him out of his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
Mark cocked his head around in surprise, because he hadn't heard his boyfriend entering the room. He sat on the bed that they usually shared and looked at Jinyoung with big eyes.  
  
“Nothing...” he brought out and quickly looked away.  
  
Jinyoung just walked around the bed and took his shirt off. He let himself fall on his side of the bed and looked at Mark curiously.  
  
“You're thinking about Jackson, aren't you...?”  
  
Mark's heart started racing. He didn't know what to say. He already felt a lump appear in his throat, because he was a bad liar, but he also wasn't ready to talk about the things that were going on in his head.  
  
“Don't worry...” Jinyoung said with a strong voice. The one actor Jinyoung would use to sound convincing. “I started it... and it was kinda hot.” He chuckled.  
Mark looked at him unsure. He didn't dare to say anything.  
  
“Did you like it?” Jinyoung wanted to know while leaning over closer to Mark.  
He reached out to him and started mindlessly caressing his arms and tracing the muscles of his biceps.  
  
“Kinda...” Mark admitted.  
Jinyoung just looked at him like he didn't buy it.  
  
“You didn't sound like 'kinda'.”   
  
“Shut up...” Mark cursed under his breath, while he tried to wiggle out of Jinyoung's embrace. But that one quickly added,  
  
“Chill... I liked it too.”  
Mark looked at him. Was this a test?  
  
“Really?” he asked warily.  
  
“Really...” Jinyoung confessed while pulling Mark closer to himself and pressing their foreheads together. He started kissing him slowly, then more eagerly.  
  
“So what were you thinking about?” Jinyoung asked between kisses. One of Mark's hands wandered down Jinyoung's back and found rest on his ass cheek.  
  
“Just... why do you think he stayed?” Mark whispered curiously.  
Jinyoung softly rolled them over, so he was laying on top of Mark, then he looked like he was thinking about it for a moment.  
  
“I think...he was probably horny and maybe curious...”

Jinyoung leaned down to connect their tongues again, which were dancing around in their mouths and Mark's hands found their way back to Jinyoung's ass.  
He started caressing it softly.  
  
“He likes your ass...” Mark giggled. More sloppy kisses and Jinyoung's hand wandered down Mark's slim body.  
  
“He likes your voice,” Jinyoung countered with a grin.  
Then Jinyoung's hand found it's destination and cupped Mark's bulge in his pants. Mark looked into surprised eyes.  
  
“Is this Jackson's work or mine?”   
  
“A bit of both...” Mark admitted and Jinyoung nodded.  
  
“Well same here...” he looked down between them and onto his own boner.  
  
Then they started kissing again, more determined and passionately.  
Even though they didn't talk further about the topic, Mark felt less guilty about the whole thing and even more excited.  
He decided to let things come his way and then react and try to go with the flow like he usually did.

 

-  
  
The next time they saw Jackson, Mark was a ball of nerves and Jinyoung wasn't exactly relaxed either. The good thing was that they weren't alone. One of their college friends, Jaebum, celebrated his birthday and them and about ten other people were all just hanging around at his place, eating and drinking, watching movies.

Jackson, Jinyoung and Mark were sat at the living room table with a few people , talking about random things that had to do with college.  
The only thing they all shared. Apart from Jinyoung, who went to a different college, but it was probably the same everywhere.  
  
Jackson was his usual relaxed self and nothing in his way of talking or treating them seemed awkward or made up. Mark couldn't help but admire him. He didn't lie when he said things didn't have to be awkward after that incident.  
Mark understood that Jackson really thought this way.  
Meanwhile he was still not able to think about anything else and he wondered if Jinyoung had the same struggles. He watched Jackson talk and his glance automatically fell onto his lips and was stuck there for most of the time.  
  
While he didn't really listen to what Jackson was talking, he remembered the breathy groans that he had heard from far away through the loudspeaker the other day.  
His mind formed foggy scenes that he couldn't quite grasp and that vanished as fast as they built, but he was surprised when he could hold onto one of them a bit longer and he saw Jackson on top of Jinyoung.  
Mark looked at his boyfriend and he couldn't help but wonder how it would look like to see him pressed into the sheets, Jackson directly over him.  
He didn't get to see his boyfriend obeying somebody that often, but he really liked the thought of it.  
And somehow he thought that Jackson would probably manage to make him beg a little.  
Mark was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice, that the others had left their table and Jinyoung, Jackson and him sat there alone.

“Finally... I thought they were never gonna go away.” Jackson exhaled with a big grin on his face.  
  
“Yeah...” Jinyoung agreed and Mark watched in awe how his boyfriend shied away from Jackson's gaze. For some reason it made him excited again. Maybe it had to do with the fantasies in his mind, maybe just with the bit of alcohol in his blood.  
He hadn't drunken much, but he also couldn't take much either, so he felt a bit dizzy already.  
Jinyoung was in a better state and Mark wasn't sure if Jackson had even sipped on a bottle yet.  
  
“So... Did you talk about me behind my back?” Jackson asked straight forward, which made Mark blush immediately and which made Jinyoung switch in his seat uncomfortably.  
  
“Guuuys... I said it doesn't have to be awkward!” Jackson continued, “I just want to know if you think I'm a slut or something.”  
  
Then Jinyoung looked at Mark and his eyes asked for permission. Mark wasn't exactly sure what his permission was for, but he nodded slightly, because he trusted Jinyoung and he didn't trust his intoxicated self to do any talking at the moment.  
So Jinyoung took a deep breath and said with his voice kept down, “We thought it was pretty hot to be honest...”  
There was actual surprise in Jackson's eyes for a moment, that quickly turned into a mischievous smirk.

“So, you too, Jinyoungie?” he leaned a bit forward to force Jinyoung to look him in the eyes. “I thought you hated me...”  
Mark watched in amazement how a slight blush decorated his boyfriend's face now.   
He was struggling with his words when he brought out. “I do...but...”

By that moment, Mark was fully aware of the erection in his pants. He couldn't help it.  
  
“So how about you, Mark-hyung?” Jackson turned his head to face him across the table.  
“You've been checking me out for a while now...”  
  
Mark had to swallow. He was never getting used to Jackson's ways of saying exactly what he thought, being brutally honest and seemingly fearless.  
Jackson was everything Mark wasn't, most of all, great with communication. It nearly scared Mark that there were people in this world who apparently talked about the things that went on in their minds without turning into a stuttering mess.

“You have?” Jinyoung wanted to know. He turned his head to look at Mark, but his expression was unreadable. He didn't look as surprised as Mark thought he would.

Mark looked down at his hands. He felt the blood in his cheeks burn, when he said, “I guess... I'm sorry...”  
  
Jackson grinned smugly. Had he known all along? Had both of them known all along?  
The silence that emerged was nearly too much to handle for Mark. The dizziness in his head and the embarrassment was flooding over him and he didn't dare to look up, in case he'd have to look the other boys in the eyes.  
Jinyoung slowly placed one of his hands on Mark's thighs.   
While he looked down to do so, he saw the tent in Mark's pants and looked at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.  
Mark wasn't sure if Jackson noticed their little exchange.  
Jackson just sat there comfortably, playing around with the rings on his fingers. Mark couldn't help but watch how he fondled them. When he looked up at his face the next time, Jackson's eyes were already staring at him.  
  
“I'll just let you know that I'm pretty open for new stuff....” Jackson started talking, “I just don't want to bring chaos into your relationship...”  
How could he tell something like that so easily. It was a mystery to Mark.  
He felt himself getting nervous, just listening to his words. Nervous and strangely excited. What did his words even mean?  
Jinyoung looked at Mark like he was trying to decide on the answer to a tricky quiz question.  
They sat there for a while. Mark was sipping on his drink, as if he wasn't already the one with the most alcohol in his blood.  
  
“Uhm...” Jinyoung cleared his throat. “We're gonna talk about it, if you don't mind... and then we'll let you know.” He put his hand back onto Mark's thigh and they felt Jackson's eyes on them.  
  
“Sure...” He smiled. “Take your time... “  
Then he stood up naturally and walked over to them, putting his hands on their shoulders, squeezing them a little.  
  
“I'm gonna go check on the birthday boy for a moment. See ya...”  
  
He let them sit there in silence and Mark was breathing out dramatically. He just didn't know how he always managed to get into these situations. Nobody had prepared him for this and he had no idea what was happening, but if he was being honest to himself, he liked the feeling.  
It was the same kind of excitement in his veins that drove him crazy months ago, when he started experimenting with Jinyoung.  
That one was looking at him as if he tried to read his mind.  
Mark was hoping that he didn't have success in doing so, because his mind was full of flickering scenes and pictures involving Jackson and his boyfriend and himself and he did not want to start explaining them to anyone.  
Not even himself.  
They stayed quiet, but Jinyoung's hand was still resting on Mark's thigh and it didn't look like he was planning to take it away anytime soon.   
Jinyoung turned his body around a bit, so he was able to face Mark directly. He came closer to him and Mark feared for a moment that he would kiss him there and then.  
Which theoretically was fine by him.

More then fine actually; he graved exactly that.  
But the reality was that they were not alone in the room and while Jackson and Jaebum knew about their relationship, most of the others here didn't and Mark was not in the mental state to have many curious and judging eyes pinned to them.  
  
“You wanna talk about it now?” Mark heard himself ask. He wasn't even sure where the words came from.  
  
“We can...but let's find a quieter place.” Jinyoung stood up from his chair, while talking and Mark watched sadly how he took his hand from his thigh.  
It left a warm spot on his skin.  
  
Jinyoung started walking out of the living room and was heading to Jaebum's room instead. He seemed to notice them from across the room and when Jinyoung grinned at him cheekily, Jaebum just smiled, shaking his head in disbelief, but shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention back to his guests.  
Jinyoung sneaked into the small bedroom and Mark followed him quickly. He didn't want people to start wondering about them.  
But he just couldn't help looking back over his shoulder into the other room for a short moment and he caught a glimpse of Jackson's gaze from where he was sitting in a group of people on the couch.  
Mark imagined to see him smile slightly, but he couldn't be sure. The moment was over too fast.

It made his stomach twist in excitement that Jackson knew. He knew what he did to them and he seemed to enjoy it.

And so did Mark, even though he found it embarrassing to admit to himself.  
Jinyoung was sitting on the bed already, looking up at Mark expectantly, while that one closed the door behind himself.  
He stood there for a moment and it only took Jinyoung looking up at him from under long black lashes, and a rush of adrenaline in Mark's blood, to make the heat in his body swell up again.  
  
Without thinking, he crossed the short distance between them and when he reached Jinyoung on the bed, he softly pushed him back onto it with his hands.  
Jinyoung's arms grabbed for his waist for support and Mark could hear his boyfriend's heavy breathing and see the excitement in his eyes, before he pressed his lips against his.  
Their lips were tugging on each other hastily and curiously, like they hadn't been allowed to touch for too long. Without loosing time their tongues started dancing around each other, the wetness of their mouths making the heat in Mark's body harder to take.  
  
“Didn't we want to talk?” Jinyoung brought out between wet kisses, while he pulled Mark even closer to himself by his waist, so he finally lay over him on the bed.  
Mark was supporting his weight on his arms beside Jinyoung and their tense jeans were pressed against each other, rubbing slightly.  
  
“Then talk...” Mark just said, his mouth only millimeters away from Jinyoung, before going for his soft lips again.  
He could taste the overly sweet cocktail that Jinyoung had sipped on the whole evening. The taste was spreading into their mouths and it made Mark only more eager to taste his boyfriend.  
  
“Jackson...” Jinyoung whispered into the kiss, “Did he get you this hard?”  
Jinyoung's crotch pressed especially hard against Mark's, as if to make clear what he was talking about. Without waiting for an answer, Jinyoung kept talking while Mark's hands were wandering down his body, not letting an inch untouched.  
  
“What did you think about?” Jinyoung breathed out.  
One of his hands found its way under Mark's shirt naturally and smoothly. Mark felt the warm touch and it sent shivers down his spine.

“You...” His voice was thinner than planned.  
Jinyoung pulled away slightly, just to look at him doubtingly.  
  
“Don't lie...It's okay... just let me hear it...” he told, before pulling him down into a kiss again.  
When he found a chance, Mark corrected himself, “You... under him.”   
His voice not more than a whisper.  
Even though his whole body was controlled by heat, he could still feel the blood rushing into his head as he said it.  
Jinyoung just raised one eyebrow and looked at him amused.  
  
“Wow...” he brought out, “you wish...”  
  
With one move he grabbed Mark's waist under his shirt and turned them both around, so he was on top. Mark looked up at him with still flushed cheeks.   
He should have known that Jinyoung wouldn't play along, but that kinda was part of the temptation.  
It made him want to see his boyfriend submitting even more. He wanted him to be the one pressed into the sheets, like he had been just seconds ago.   
Before Jinyoung's pride took over again.  
  
Mark felt one of Jinyoung's hands stroke down his torso until it laid on his lower stomach, resting, before finally cupping his clothed bulge teasingly. A silent, breathy moan escaped Mark's lips.  
He felt like he was more sensitive than usually. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that Jackson was somehow with them, be it only in both of their fantasies. Maybe it was the fact that he sat outside this room, knowing exactly what he got them into.  
Mark didn't care. He felt Jinyoung's touch three times as intimate as he was used to.  
  
“So...” Jinyoung breathed against Mark's neck, while his hand was fondling with the buttons of his jeans, slowly finding its way into them. Mark's hips slightly cocked up when he felt Jinyoung's bare touch on his skin and he closed his eyes at the sensation.  
  
“What are we gonna tell him...” Jinyoung wanted to know.  
While Mark's hands were holding Jinyoung's waist now, that one took out Mark's length with one grab and started stroking it.  
Mark hummed into the next kiss.  
  
“What do you think...?” he asked back, his voice breaking a bit.  
Jinyoung pulled away his head for a moment, looking like he was thinking about it while his hand was still busy jerking Mark off.  
  
“I want to...get him involved again...” Jinyoung admitted. “He makes you so hot... “  
Mark moaned out weakly.  
Not sure if it was a reaction to his words or to the tingling sensation in his cock. Jinyoung kept stroking him mercilessly, while still looking like he was lost in thoughts.  
  
“I'm gonna be honest... I'm a bit jealous...” Jinyoung grumbled and tightened his grip around Mark for a short moment, but then his expression softened, “but still... I want to try something new...”  
Mark pressed his hips into his boyfriend's touch and his hands were now struggling to pull his jeans down as well, just far enough so he had access to Jinyoung's throbbing boner.  
He took him into his hand while looking up into his eyes.  
  
“You're not gonna lose me...” Mark whispered. His heart was beating in his chest. He wasn't used to talking this honestly. He hadn't expected his boyfriend to do so either. Their lips found each other again, touching eagerly, but more softly at the same time. Like they tried to prove that Mark's words were true. Mark was more than sure that nobody could lessen his love for Jinyoung, but he needed him to know it too.  
And to believe it.  
If there would be next steps, new situations, and even another person involved somehow, he needed things to be clear.   
He needed Jinyoung to feel secure.  
  
“Jinyoung...” Mark breathed out, sounding more lovingly than he meant to while that one was concentrating on getting him off. He leaned over Mark, while his hand was pumping more eagerly, but he brought their heads together and started kissing Mark again. Mark was breathing shortly and the pleasure in his stomach and his dick and his head started to feel overwhelming, so he knew he wouldn't last very long.  
He blamed the alcohol in his blood. Just enough to make things more exciting.  
Jinyoung pulled his face away slightly and looked into Mark's eyes, while his hand moved just right. Mark had to stifle a moan and he was panting against Jinyoung's lips.  
  
“Ahh... I wish I could just take you right here...” Jinyoung mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else and Mark felt like he was loosing his mind when his climax came rolling through his whole body.  
He grabbed Jinyoung's neck with one hand and Jaebum's sheets with the other.  
Jinyoung somehow managed to aim Mark's load into his own palm and onto Mark's shirt and his slightly exposed lower stomach. Thank god it was a white shirt.  
Mark had to control every inch of himself not to moan out his climax. Instead he groaned quietly and Jinyoung watched as he pressed his head into the pillow.  
As soon as he found back his senses, he looked back up at Jinyoung, already busy cleaning the mess they made.  
  
“Jaebum's gonna kill us...” he sighed and Mark watched him sit up on the bed and fixing his hair and clothes so he looked halafway presentable.  
  
“What about you?” Mark wondered aloud. He had definitely planned to get his boy off as well, but that one seemed to have different things in mind.  
  
“Let's go back for now, we've been in here for too long...” he explained.  
  
“So what?” Mark just asked.  
  
“It wouldn't be very polite to just use the birthday boy's bedroom, would it?”  
Mark grumbled a little longer and then he did what Jinyoung did and made himself presentable again.  
From what he could tell he looked pretty okay, but nothing could hide the fact that he was wobbly on his feet when standing up and still fighting against the alcohol in his blood stream. His lips felt quite used as well.  
  
“Don't!” Jinyoung grabbed Mark's hand, that was trying to get his hair to look less ruffled and messy, “It's okay...”  
Jinyoung smiled satisfied, “I want Jackson to see you like that...”  
Mark looked at his boyfriend warily.  
  
Maybe Jinyoung enjoyed things more than he thought.  


**Step One - Jackson**  
  
Jackson sat there with the other people from which he only knew a few, but he joined the conversation and the laughter like he had known them for ages. It was what he always did and it was one of the things he was really good at and knew that he was good at. He loved making new friends and he loved making other people laugh or smile or just feel something. It was his thing and he thought that it was the reason why he was usually the center of attention.  
He just hoped it didn't annoy others, but he got reassured many times that it was actually charming. Not that he could change this feature about himself.  
In that moment he was only there with half his mind though, because while the boys and girls around him were good fun and the movie that was playing in the background was quite nice as well, he couldn't help but look at the closed bedroom door on the end of the hallway every few moments.  
  
Mark and Jinyoung had been in there for over ten minutes already and Jackson couldn't help but wonder what they were doing. He had quite a few ideas of what they could be doing, but it drove him insane that he didn't know for sure.  
The incident on the phone wasn't the first time he had felt the tension between them. There had been uncountable moments where he wondered if the other two felt it too.  
Mark wasn't exactly subtle. Jackson noticed him staring at him quite soon.  
And he noticed how his ears turned red whenever their eyes met and how awkwardly shy he got around him.  
It hadn't always been this extreme, but when he thought back there had been a thing between them from the day they met in college.  
  
Mark had sparked his interest immediately. It was because he was hot most of all if Jackson was honest to himself.  
He wasn't even his type, but something about Mark was just all over attractive and interesting.  
This slim but well formed figure of his and his soft skin and his pretty bronze colored skin in contrast to his light hair.  
Since Jackson knew about his and Jinyoung's relationship he couldn't help but imagine these two together.  
Jinyoung wasn't bad looking either and he wouldn't want to admit how hot it was when he talked back to him and started bickering. Jackson would like to put him in his place now and then, but he loved these two way too much to overstep lines.  
He didn't want to be the reason for trouble.  
That's why he couldn't believe it, when Mark started to show interest. At first he was confused about it, because on one hand it was perfect- exactly what he wanted- but on the other hand it was wrong.

But he was so obvious.  
Jackson knew that Jinyoung noticed. Maybe even before Mark or Jackson did. Because that was the kind of person Jinyoung was. Always watching, incredible senses for other people's behavior and just a little bit possessive as well.  
He had his feelers put out to everywhere and Jackson couldn't help but admire him for that. There was no way of hiding your feelings, because Jinyoung was way too good at putting himself into other'ssituations.  
All that while he was especially hard to read.  
Jackson knew that Jinyoung didn't hate him. He was sure that he liked him a lot, but he couldn't tell what his thoughts on Mark's behavior were.  
Was he jealous?  
Was he trying to seem cool about it?  
Or was he actually interested himself.  
It was a mystery to Jackson.  
  
He just knew, that he was just as interested in Jinyoung as he was in Mark. It was a completely different kind of attraction though. He wanted to provoke him and he liked the way Jinyoung didn't let him.  
The way he tried to win his attention by gently bullying him turned Jackson on more than he let show.  
And now the other two were in that room together and Jackson could only imagine what was going on, but he liked the thought that they were probably discussing him.  
He had just started to join the laughter of the group around him again when the door of Jaebum's bedroom got opened and his head cocked around faster than he wanted it to.  
He just couldn't help it.  
And the view that presented itself to him had him swallowing down heavily.

Jinyoung came out first and Jackson noticed that he still had the same huge bulge in his pants that he had when they left. That meant it had been all about Mark and Jackson nearly didn't dare to check if he was right.  
But when Mark stepped out behind Jinyoung, he knew he was, because Mark looked exactly how he had imagined him many times before. His cheeks blushed, lips plump and pink and his hair all over the place. He even had to steady himself on the door frame, because he was so tipsy.  
Jackson swallowed again and nearly forgot to breathe or look away for a change.  
  
He saw Jinyoung's proud smile and understood that this was all made up again. He felt like he was played with, even though he wasn't even involved at all.   
Or was he?  
The things he'd like to do to Jinyoung because of this. He wished it was acceptable to just grab someone's boyfriend and push him against a wall to kiss the living shit out of him.  
But it wasn't and Jinyoung probably depended on that while grinning at Jackson cockily from across the room. Maybe it was his revenge for getting Mark hot like that.  
Maybe he was marking his territory.  
  
But maybe, and he hoped it was this option, he was trying to turn Jackson on.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Step Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAhhh so I finished chapter two and I really hope you like it... please give me some feedback if you liked it! It helps a lot :o)

**STEP TWO – Mark**  
  
When Mark woke up the next day, he had a slight headache. His body really wasn't a huge fan of alcoholic beverages. The light, that was falling in through the window was blinding his sight, when he opened his eyes.  
Thank god it was a Saturday and he could stay in bed as long as he wanted to.  
Jinyoung was laying on his side, his arms spread all over the place and his black hair ruffled up against the pillow.  
Mark watched how his naked chest moved with every breath and while his mouth was hanging open, every muscle relaxed, he still looked beautiful to Mark. He could probably have started drooling and Mark would just think it was cute.  
  
He only stood up, because of his dangerously full bladder and quietly waddled to the bathroom of his small apartment.   
While he went through his morning routine, he decided to take a shower.  
The hot water felt amazing on his skin and he stood in the shower longer than necessary and started thinking about the happenings of the past day.  
They had stayed one or two more hours at Jaebum's and these hours had been filled with Jackson's eyes glued to Mark and Jinyoung.  
Mostly Mark.  
  
He had to admit to himself, that he probably hadn't looked as presentable as he had hoped and Jackson's glances made him especially aware of that.  
He had even caught him licking his lips, while looking at Mark and he had watched the proud and slightly provoking gazes, Jinyoung had sent back in response.  
  
Mark might not be the one of them with the best observing abilities- because Jinyoung definitely took that crown- but he wasn't an idiot after all.  
The tension after their little make out session in Jaebum's bedroom was nearly visible and it made him all fuzzy inside again.  
Finally, when they had arrived back at Mark's home, he had taken care of Jinyoung's patiently waiting boner, while they both had had trouble staying awake.  
  
Now he stood in the shower, the warm water raining over his head, while he touched down his body, lost in thoughts.  
He was long done with shampooing his hair and cleaning his body, but the heat and steam were just too comfortable around him.  
He had his eyes closed, so he didn't notice Jinyoung entering the room. That one cleared his throat loudly, so he wouldn't surprise Mark too much.  
“How long have you been awake?” He wanted to know and Mark finally brought himself to turn off the water.  
“Not long...” He said quietly.  
Jinyoung just nodded.  
“Then let's have breakfast.”  
  
When they had put a decent breakfast together, they sat there, eating quietly. Mark was scrolling down several social media accounts on his phone and opening and closing apps.  
Not that there was much to see, but he just liked to do it anyway.  
It was his kind of Morning routine and he had gotten so used to it.  
While Jinyoung usually had a book of his with him that he continued reading during breakfast, he now sat there staring at Mark instead.  
“I was just thinking...” He then suddenly interrupted the peaceful silence.  
Mark sighed and laid his phone away in defeat.  
“...if we want this to work, we need to work on our communication...”

Mark looked at his boyfriend in confusion.  
“Want what to work...?” he mumbled, while stuffing another spoon full of cornflakes into his mouth.  
Jinyoung looked at him for a moment, contemplating what to say next.  
  
“This thing...with Jackson-Hyung.” He stated, “I hate to say this, but we need to be more like him...”  
Mark looked at him amused, because he could see how Jinyoung had to swallow down his pride a little bit, just to get the words out.  
But he still didn't really know what that one wanted to tell him.  
“Like what?” he asked again.  
  
“I need you to tell me when you're feeling weird or jealous or stuff...okay?” Jinyoung looked down at his own plate, that had only a few crumbles of toast left on it and Mark knew that this was a challenge for him, too.  
Even though Jinyoung liked to act like he was fearless, they both knew that he wasn't and talking about your feelings seems great in theory, but it's a lot harder to put into action.

Mark finally knew what he meant and he nodded shyly.  
“You too, Jinyoungie...” he mumbled.  
Another silence appeared.  
  
“So... how about we text him?” Jinyoung grinned at his boyfriend across the table.  
Mark looked at his expression slightly worried. He couldn't help but feel like his boy had something specific in mind.  
“Yeah...sure...” he said, not sure at all.

Jinyoung's face lit up. He suddenly looked extremely awake and Mark was more than curious to see what he had planned.  
Jinyoung grabbed Mark's phone that was laying between them on the table and opened the front camera.  
  
“C'mere...” He said lovingly. But the fond in his voice couldn't hide the mischievous spark in his eyes.  
Mark hesitantly stood up and walked around the table to Jinyoung, who pulled him onto his lap by his waist and placed a little peck at his cheek.  
  
“Let's send him a selfie...” he said, already checking himself in the front camera...  
Mark still hesitated.  
  
“But I look like hell...”  
  
He ran his hand through his not wholly dried hair. It was ruffled up a bit and he had yet to comb it.  
But Jinyoung just looked at him and shook his head.  
  
“No...” his eyes wandered up and down his boyfriend “he's gonna like it, believe me..”  
  
Then he pulled him even closer to himself and held up the phone in a steep angle.  
Mark felt his boyfriend's hand find it's way into his hair and ruffle through it even more.  
He just tried to smile cutely at the camera, while Jinyoung winked at it instead.  
He took one, two, three pictures in one angle, before he held up the phone even higher.  
Now you could see Mark sitting in Jinyoung's lap and his hand grabbing a swatch of Mark's hair, while that one pouted cutely and Jinyoung seemed more than satisfied with the outcome.  
  
“This is perfect...” He mumbled to himself “He's gonna hate me.”  
  
Then he opened Mark's messages and started typing a short text.  
  
“Are you trying to make him jealous?” Mark wanted to know.  
  
He couldn't help but be excited over the thought.  
Jackson being jealous, was that even a thing?  
However Mark definitely enjoyed the sensation of being the spotlight and center of attention, if not even object of desire.  
Only two weeks ago he would have never imagined the possibility of a situation like this, but he was not complaining.  
He was way too curious.  
  
“Not exactly jealous...” Jinyoung explained, after he had finished his typing “More like... frustrated...” he grinned.  
  
“And this is gonna frustrate him?” Mark asked in excitement, but also in slight doubt.  
  
But then he watched how Jinyoung laughed in disbelief and then brought his face to Mark's neck, to kiss it softly.  
  
“You have no idea how frustrating you can be Hyung...” he sighed out.  
  
Mark felt a tingle in his stomach and he didn't know what to say, because he suddenly felt the urge to forget about the message they were trying to send and just give his attention to Jinyoung's hot breath on his neck.   
But that one pulled away again and showed Mark the screen of his phone instead.  
  
“Can I send it like that...?” He wanted to know.  
Mark read over the lines quickly.  
  
>> good morning Hyung!!!  
Jinyoungie here  
Mark-hyung and I just woke up...can you tell?  
oh and we talked about you  
let's not stop this game yet but let's decide on a few rules soon<<  
  
Mark nodded at the screen.  
“Okay...” he stated. “but... what kinda rules?”  
Jinyoung seemed to think about his words, before he said them out loud.  
“Y'know... like what's okay and what's not... I heard that it helps to have basics like that...”  
Mark nodded again.  
He got it.  
He felt nervous about it, because it got clear to him, that this game, like Jinyoung called it, had the potential to go in so many directions and he just had no idea in which one it would actually go.  
But it didn't lessen his excitement and curiousness and the will to explore.  
Whatever there was to explore.  
Mark wasn't sure, but he knew that he hadn't seen -hadn't _done-_ everything there was and there were definitely a few ideas floating around in his mind of what he wanted to try.

Especially lately.  
“I have a condition already...” Jinyoung continued and Mark listened attentively, “I always want to know what's happening... Like...between you and Jackson-Hyung...” He tried to keep his voice strong, but Mark heard the vulnerable undertone in it.  
“I don't want you two to leave me out of stuff...without me knowing... y'know...”  
  
Mark nodded eagerly. “Of course. Same goes for me...”  
  
Mark sat on Jinyoung's lap a little longer and that one had his arms wrapped around his waist, while they were both in thoughts. Mark startled, when the phone in his hand vibrated two times.  
“He replied...” he sounded more excited than he planned to.  
Jinyoung watched closely, as Mark opened the message and they both read over the text.  
  
>> sounds good. :o)  
rule number one: selfies like that cannot go unpunished...<<  
  
Then, before they could start to wonder what he meant, a picture appeared and started to load slowly.  
Mark watched in amazement how it revealed a selfie of Jackson, sitting on his bed in a gray pair of sweatpants and a completely exposed torso.  
His muscles were out of this world.  
Mark had known that before...  
He had observed them from afar many times. But by now he had only seen them shine through his shirts or admired his biceps that was basically made out of extremely toned muscles.  
He had to force himself to also look at Jackson's face in the picture.  
He was winking, just like Jinyoungie had been winking in their selfie.  
It looked like a parody.  
Mark just swallowed and he heard his boyfriend swear behind him “Well shit...”  
  
Then another line of text appeared.  
  
>>I just woke up... can you tell?<<

  
**STEP TWO** **: Jinyoung**

  
Jinyoung looked at the photo in disbelief.  
How could anyone achieve a body like this? It was out of his imagination, but he couldn't take his eyes of it either.  
_Well played_ , he thought to himself.  
  
He couldn't help but to imagine how those muscles danced when Jackson moved and to wonder if the rest of his body was this toned as well.  
He looked up at his boyfriend, who was sitting on his lap and was also looking at the picture in amazement.  
Jinyoung wondered what went on in his mind. At this point, there was no way his boyfriend didn't feel his hard on beneath him, as Jinyoung awkwardly shifted in his chair.  
  
“What are you thinking?” he heard himself ask.  
  
It wasn't jealousy in that moment, but the blatant wanting to hear Mark talk.  
There was barely anything he could think of that turned him on more than hearing his boyfriend talk about the things he imagined. The things that went on in his mind and the things that excited him.  
And he knew for sure that there had to be something right now. He simply and shamelessly wanted to profit from it as well.  
That and maybe getting Mark hot.  
Just a little bit.  
Even though Mark was definitely already interested in Jackson, Jinyoung wanted to plant one or two more thoughts into his mind.  
He watched how Mark looked at him with an unsure expression in his eyes.  
His ears were painted in a bright pink color.  
  
“Why do you do this to me?” Mark asked back, “It's embarrassing...”  
  
He looked away to hide his face from his boyfriend.  
Jinyoung cuddled up to Mark, as if to apologize for trying to make him talk. But Mark just grumbled.  
“What are _you_ thinking about then?” Mark returned the question, his face becoming the color of his ears.  
  
“Me?” Jinyoung asked innocently.  
  
He hadn't been prepared for that.  
But he quickly went with the flow and thought about what kinda image he wanted to share with Mark, because he knew that one would probably have it in his mind for a while.  
He knew his boyfriend well.  
He wasn't thinking about many different things, but if something sparked his interest, he often couldn't stop thinking about it.  
“You really wanna know?” Jinyoung teased, acting shy.  
Mark just swallowed a bit and nodded slightly.  
  
“I just wondered if his blow-jobs are any good...” he stated, more calmly than he had thought.  
  
“Okay...wow..” Mark brought out flustered.  
Jinyoung smiled at his boyfriend and his reaction.  
“What? You asked...” he defended himself and then he added “Don't tell me you haven't thought about it!?”  
Mark shifted around in Jinyoung's lap for a moment, his butt rubbing against Jinyoung's bulge roughly. He was sure Mark noticed it, but apparently he decided to ignore it.  
“Well...not until now...” Mark said.  
While Jinyoung didn't believe a word he said, he didn't let it show. Instead he used that opportunity to color his mental picture a bit more for Mark.  
  
And for himself of course.  
  
“I mean... ,“ he let his hands fall into Mark's lap, trying to make it seem incidentally “...do you think he did it before? A blow-job I mean...”  
  
Jinyoung wiggled around under Mark's weight for a moment and his hand brushed Mark's bulge, which was as hard as his own.  
He couldn't blame him.  
After the party the day before there were a lot of things that caused tension and Jackson's selfie didn't make things easier.  
  
“I don't know...” Mark answered tentatively, “Maybe...”  
  
Then he stood up without a warning and Jinyoung was confused for a moment, but smiled brightly, when Mark sat down on his lap again, this time facing his boyfriend.  
Jinyoung welcomed him by pulling him down by his shirt and kissing him.  
  
With tiny motions, barely moving at all, Mark drew circles with his hips and Jinyoung could feel himself twitch in his pants.  
It was driving him crazy, when Mark started things.  
Jinyoung hummed into the kiss softly, while his hands wandered down Mark's back slowly, feeling down his spine.  
  
Then an idea formed in Jinyoung's mind.  
  
Even though he wasn't sure about it and didn't want to rush things, but having Mark grind in his lap and several images of Jackson in his mind, he couldn't help it.  
He pulled away from the kiss, that just started to get interesting and Mark looked at him in confusion.  
He could catch Mark's longing glance at his lips and had to concentrate not to forget his idea.

“Do you want to invite Jackson over?” he asked and watched as Mark's eyes lit up in excitement, but then quickly turned into confusion.  
He looked overwhelmed and Jinyoung feared he was going to fast.  
  
“You mean like... today?” Mark wondered aloud.

“Yeah, but just if you want him around...”

It wasn't like Jinyoung wasn't nervous about it at all, but at the same time... it would definitely be a nice change for a Saturday evening...

“It's okay if you don't want to...” he started, but Mark interrupted him,  
“No I want to!”  
Jinyoung looked at him in amusement, because he barely ever saw his boyfriend that lively.  
  
“Okay...” he smiled and kissed Mark on his nose quickly, before he added “And don't worry! nothing will happen if you don't want it to, Hyung.”  
Mark smiled back at him fondly, seeming more at ease already, but there was still a spark in his eyes and while he started rolling his hips nearly unnoticeable against Jinyoung's crotch again, he said with a quiet voice,  
  
“But what if I want something to happen?”  
  
Jinyoung looked at his boyfriend and a tingle went through his stomach and right into his hard on.  
His hands reached out to hold onto Mark's hips and he squeezed them slightly, encouraging Mark to keep grinding.  
“Then I will make it happen...” He grinned up at his boyfriend.  
  
So they messaged Jackson and that one replied within ten minutes.  
  
>>sure if you miss me that much...I don't have anything better to do anyway...we can finally watch that movie I lent you ages ago :o) <<  
  
Jinyoung laughed out loud at the message.  
Jackson was such a huge bluff.  
Knowing him, he'd probably cancel all his meetings and dates to get into Mark's pants.  
  
Jinyoung couldn't blame him, but it made him feel a bit weird.  
Because one: he did not want Jackson to get into Mark's pants right away- he wanted to play this game for a bit longer and he wanted to have a say in it.  
And two: while he understood that Mark had a magnetic affect on people, he didn't want to be ignored either.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with anticipation and excitement and impatience and the two of them barely managed to keep their hands to themselves. Even though Mark definitely seemed to want sex and Jinyoung could see the desperation in his eyes and the need in his voice, he didn't let it happen. Instead he teased his boyfriend the whole day and also got himself hot and bothered in the process.  
  
So when the sun finally set and Jackson would be there any minute, Jinyoung was satisfied with his work, as both of them were flustered and excited.  
Mark even more so than himself. There was no way Jackson would stay unaffected by this tension.  
The whole room was feeling heavy with expectation and Jinyoung watched Mark twist and turn around on the couch, while they were waiting for the doorbell to ring.  
  
_Now, let's see what happens_ , he thought.

 

  
  
**STEP TWO- Jackson**  
  
Jackson looked at his reflection one last time, before he closed the door of his basement flat behind himself.  
He wanted to look good, but not like he tried. He put on a bit of his favorite cologne though.  
His bag was stuffed with chips and a few other snacks for them. He was a bit worried at how excited he was to see them. His thoughts were spinning, when he sat in the bus and drove to the apartment, where he had been so many times before.  
How much could change in a few days...  
While he sat there he took out his phone and looked at the picture they had sent him earlier that day.  
Mark looked so cute with his half dried hair standing in all directions and his shirt just hanging a bit too low on his collarbones.

And how he sat on Jinyoung and how Jinyoung had his hand in Mark's hair. Jackson swallowed at the thought of spending the whole evening with these two. How would he ever be able to control his thoughts like this. The picture alone created so many fantasies.  
  
Jackson didn't know when the last time was, that he was this excited to see someone.  
  
He thought back on his last girlfriend, who kinda somehow broke his heart a little bit and it made him happy, that after a long time of mourning the relationship with her, he finally wanted to move on.  
Not that he expected a lot of this little adventure of theirs, but it had been a while since he felt this kind of curiosity and he definitely enjoyed it.  
  
He did have a bit of experience with boys as well, but not too much and this was definitely something new.  
Jackson didn't like the fact that Jinyoung and even Mark had more experience with men, be it just each other.  
Jackson for example barely crossed the point of kissing and fooling around and he could count the times, a man had touched his dick, on one hand.  
Not even all of these experiences were especially good.  
  
He thought back on one particularly bad blow-job he had gotten from a guy in a club, but he didn't want to judge him too hard, because he had been pretty drunk.  
Both of them actually.  
Jackson screwed up his face, thinking back on it. It was cringe-worthy and embarrassing.   
But he still didn't give up on men completely.  
Because while he felt like he definitely preferred girls and probably always would, he would not ignore the possibility of finding someone special, who happened to be male.  
And the two boys, who were some of his best friends, were definitely special. That's why, as exciting as all of this was, he did not want to make things awkward and loose their special friendship to this game.   
Jackson would not let that happen!  
  
When he finally stood in front of Mark's apartment door, he had to swallow down a huge wave of excitement rushing through his body.  
_Stay cool, Jackson_ , he told himself, before he rang the bell.  
It took a moment, in which his heart was racing in his chest, until Jinyoung opened the door. He looked like he tried his best to act casual and Jackson just grinned.  
After they greeted each other and Jackson started to pull off his jacket, he could feel Jinyoung's eyes on him.  
The tension was already there again.  
  
When he walked into the living room, Mark greeted him from the couch and Jackson grinned at him and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander down Mark's slim figure, that was spread out on the couch and he looked... Jackson couldn't name it.  
Something about Mark looked needy and Jackson had to force himself to look away again, just because he felt like he was staring a bit.  
He had forgotten just how hot Mark was.  
Then, as if to direct the attention away from Mark and onto himself, Jinyoung blocked his view and looked at him.  
  
Jackson hated that he had to look up, when facing Jinyoung. Just a tiny little bit, but enough to annoy him.  
  
“Do you wanna eat or drink something?” he asked, smiling lovingly, acting out the role of a perfect host.  
  
“Actually...” Jackson just smiled “I brought snacks!”  
  
He reached to the plastic bag he had brought and proudly presented the chips and candies.  
  
“Woah...” he heard Mark's voice from across the room.  
  
_Of course that would get his attention_ , Jackson thought.  
  
“Okay, I'm gonna get drinks then...” Jinyoung stated and looked Jackson in the eyes just a little bit longer than necessary.  
That one felt like he was supposed to get some kind of hint and it only got clear to him, when Jinyoung looked back, while leaving the room.  
He wanted Jackson to follow him.  
“Uhh...I'm gonna go help...” he mumbled and could have slapped himself for how obvious he sounded.  
  
When he reached the kitchen, Jinyoung was looking into the fridge and pulled out a few bottles of different juices and beer and all of that.  
“Do you have green tea?” Jackson wanted to know, while watching Jinyoung warily.   
“Sure... “  
  
They stayed silent for a moment.  
Jinyoung looked like he had to force himself to say something, when he broke the silence.  
  
“Can we...” he started “can we maybe talk about our rules, before we start the movie?”  
  
He looked like he hated talking about it and Jackson watched in awe how a mild blush crept onto his cheeks and slowly colored his ears, too.  
He looked adorable.  
Jackson loved seeing the usually sassy Jinyoung like this.  
“Of course...” Jackson answered.  
Even though he didn't think it was awkward to talk about it, Jinyoung's awkwardness got to him and he felt his heartbeat getting a little bit faster.  
  
“You're turning red, Jinyoungie...” He grinned and tried to seem as calm as possible.  
  
He knew this was gonna start a war again, but he couldn't help it. That boy was so easy to tease and Jackson enjoyed the way he usually attacked right back. But in that moment he didn't seem to find words and just blushed harder.  
  
“Shut up...” he mumbled “I'm doing this for Mark-hyung....”  
  
Jackson felt a slight disappointment for a moment, but he swallowed it down and just countered, “Sure...me too...” he grinned.  
Jackson knew that they both didn't quite tell the whole truth.  
  
Then he watched the way Jinyoung walked around in Mark's kitchen like it was his own.  
He knew where everything was, without thinking about it.  
Jackson didn't even know where everything was in his own tiny flat!  
Then they waited for the tea-water to boil and Jinyoung grumpily prepared Jackson's green tea. He thanked him sweetly and Jinyoung just turned his back on him and walked out of the room.  
Jackson stood in the kitchen for a few more moments and he caught himself grinning stupidly, so he shook his head to get rid of the excitement and followed Jinyoung into the living room again.  
  
Mark looked at them curiously and a bit insecure.  
Jinyoung let himself fall down on the couch on his right side and laid one arm around him automatically.  
  
“I just told Jackson-Hyung, that we should talk about our rules for a moment...” He said, still sounding awkward, but a lot cooler in front of his boyfriend.  
  
_He probably never gets that embarrassed around Mark,_ Jackson thought to himself and couldn't help but feel like it was an accomplishment that he made him blush this hard just minutes ago.  
  
“Okay...” Mark said unsure, getting nervous as well.  
Jackson forced himself to stop staring at them and join them on the sofa instead. He sat down on Mark's left side and that one wiggled around awkwardly under Jinyoung's arm.  
Jackson made sure that their legs weren't touching or anything.  
He didn't want to seem pushy.  
  
These were things he had never thought about before and these were the little things that made him wonder if their friendship was really as safe as he hoped.   
But how could he resist the temptation of these two? He was way too curious and also too deep into this mess already.  
He had tasted the possibilities and he wanted more.  
  
“So... can I start?” he asked them and they both nodded gratefully. He knew they didn't want to start. And of course he didn't either and it was awkward, yes, but it was not gonna kill him.  
“My first rule is... tell me if you're uncomfortable... with anything,” he told, “And tell me if you want to stop.”  
They nodded and Jackson thought about his next condition for a moment, before he said,  
“Tell me when you get jealous...both of you!” he stressed and they agreed.  
That were the most important things he could think of. He did not want to be the reason for them to fight and he did not want to impose himself on them.  
  
“That's all for now...” He ended “Now you, Jinyoung...” he grinned.  
  
That one sat up more straightly and took a deep breath.  
“Okay...” he started “I have two rules as well. First: I want to know what's happening between you two.I'm okay with you texting each other about stuff...” Jackson watched as he turned red again “but I want to know about it... y'know?” he looked at Mark and that one nodded, like he already knew about it.  
So Jackson agreed. “Of course...!”  
  
“Second...” Jinyoung continued, while the color on his cheeks got even brighter “No actual sex... “ he waited for a short moment, as if to think about it again, before he added: “for now...”  
Now Jackson could feel the heat stream into his face as well.  
If someone had told him two weeks ago, that he would be in this kind of situation, he would not have believed a word.  
He would probably have laughed.  
But when he looked at Jinyoung's shame filled face, and Mark's absolutely shocked expression, he felt a tingle of excitement, not only in his stomach, but also in his pants.  
“Oh my god...” Mark quietly exhaled in disbelief.  
He looked like he wanted to vanish.  
“I agree... “ Jackson finally brought out and him and Jinyoung looked at Mark and that one just nodded, before he pulled his knees to his body and buried his face in his arms.  
  
“Okay...” Jinyoung mumbled “so how about you, Mark-hyung?”  
That one still had his face buried in his arms and was breathing heavily.  
  
“Just...” he mumbled quietly “all of that, yeah...for now...”  
  
Jackson had to smile at the sight of Mark. It was difficult to believe that he was the oldest in the room.  
  
Mark looked at Jackson for a moment and seemed to decide if he should talk or not and then he quietly, but more calmly stated,  
“I want to try stuff though...not just texting...” while looking Jackson in the eyes.  
  
Jackson thought he didn't hear right at first, but those were definitely the words that came out of Mark's mouth and while he still looked embarrassed, he also didn't seem to regret them.  
He felt his pulse in every inch of his body and he couldn't do anything, but stare at Mark with a slightly open mouth and the same tingling sensation in his stomach. He could only think of Mark's lips in front of him and his body with the knees pulled close and the same kind of needy vibe he gave off earlier.  
Jackson tried to think about something to say, but Mark actually had him speechless. He couldn't even stop staring at the boy in front of him.  
Instead Jinyoung interrupted the awkward silence and Mark and Jackson's eye contact.

“Okay... let's just start the movie...”  
It took Jackson a moment and a few controlled breaths to get his mind cleared up again and to put on a calm face again.  
They started the movie and even though there was a ton of snacks in front of them, none of them paid much attention to it. Mark was the only one eating now and then. Jackson assumed that he ate so he had something to do.  
Even though Jackson liked the movie, he couldn't concentrate one bit. Nothing could distract him from the fact that Mark sat directly beside him and he couldn't stop looking over to him.  
Slightly.  
Only short glances.  
But they all noticed and Jackson knew they did.  
Somehow he wanted them to.  
He also low-key looked down onto his own crotch, to check if his boner was visible and yes, it definitely was.  
Mark wasn't helping. The way he still twisted and turned beside him made his excitement only worse.  
And the way Jinyoung's hand lay on Mark's thigh.  
  
He seemed to be so restless and like he didn't pay attention to the movie either.  
Just when Jackson thought he might go crazy from the tension, he saw out of the corner of his eye how Jinyoung started moving his hand a bit.  
Stroking over Mark's thigh softly.  
Jackson's forced himself not to stare, but he knew Jinyoung was trying to tempt him again.  
Not that he didn't like it.  
It was just that Jackson was in such a complicated position. If the boy beside him wasn't one of his friends and if he didn't have a boyfriend, he would not lose time. He would love to lean over and do all the things that spun around in his mind.  
But he wanted them to make the first move.  
He didn't want to be the intruder. So he could only sit there and watch for the moment.  
And it was nearly painful.  
And he had to try not to rearrange the hard on in his pants, that was taking up all his attention.  
  
He watched how Jinyoung leaned his head towards Mark a bit and then they started kissing, right beside him, while he was partly awkwardly watching them, and partly pretending to watch the movie.  
He hated Jinyoung for that move.  
But at the same time he felt the muscles in his pants tense up and he had to swallow hardly and try to stay calm, but he failed massively.  
He could hear the sounds of their tongues and the little noises Mark made and he could see Jinyoung's hand on Mark's thigh, that was getting dangerously close to his crotch.  
And he was staring again.  
  
Their movements became a bit hastier and he could now watch how Mark's hands started exploring his boyfriend's body as well, as one of them laid on Jinyoung's waist and the other found it's way to his neck.  
Jackson nearly let a tiny moan slip his lips, when he heard Mark purr into the kiss deeply.  
His hands were getting too hasty so fast. Jackson felt that same needy atmosphere again that he had noticed when he saw Mark laying on the couch earlier.  
Jackson just desperately tried to ignore the pulsing in his pants.   
Then, before Mark's moves could get too brisk, Jinyoung pulled away noisily an Jackson could hear the wet sound of their mouths separating.  
Jinyoung's eyes were clouded from arousal and he had to catch his breath, before he looked at Jackson and said with a small grin.  
  
“Wanna try, too?”  
  
Jackson's heart was racing and he hated Jinyoung for having all the control in the room and using it however he liked. But he wasn't in the position to complain or in the mental state to talk back.  
He took all his strength to try and sound cool, when he brought out,  
“Yeah...”  
But his voice sounded just a little bit too desperate and Jinyoung looked definitely pleased with himself, while he sent an encouraging nod in Mark's direction. That one hesitantly turned around and faced Jackson.  
He didn't think it was possible for his heart to race even faster, but it did.  
It felt like it was about to jump out of his chest any moment.  
He looked at Mark and his face was so close and his eyes looked so shy, but also so hungry and curious and after Mark had came even closer, Jackson finally closed the last bit of distance between them and brought their lips together.   
For a short moment they just stayed like that, Jackson's heart rebelling in his chest and his stomach a mess full of tingles, before he found back a tiny bit of his mind and started to move.  
He opened his mouth slightly and while his plan was to stay as controlled and modest as possible, Mark seemed to have different things in mind.  
  
Mark just moved closer to Jackson and his hands found rest on Jackson's torso, while Mark used his tongue to open Jackson's mouth further and started exploring him eagerly. Jackson could taste Mark's lust filled saliva and a bit of salt on his lips from the chips he had been eating and he could feel the heat of his fast breathing against his skin.  
The sounds of Mark's and Jinyoung's tongues dancing around earlier echoed in his mind and he reminded himself that this was also Jinyoung's taste in his mouth.  
Jackson was so overwhelmed that he just sat there and tried not to loose his senses at the passion in Mark's touches. Their tongues were playing around and moving eagerly and Jackson's heart nearly skipped a beat, when Mark bit his lip playfully.  
Out of all the ways he imagined this evening to go, he wouldn't have thought of something like this to happen in his wildest dreams.  
Mark coming at him like this.  
He couldn't grasp it.  
  
He just kept his eyes closed and still tried to let Mark do his thing, because he did not want to interrupt this.  
He only opened his eyes slightly once, to reassure if Jinyoung was still in the room and the sight hit him like a baseball bat. Jinyoung sat there, only inches beside them and he was touching himself, his hands groping his own dick through the fabric of his sweatpants.  
That's when Jackson accidentally moaned into Mark's mouth during their kiss and that one answered with a quieter moan. Jackson looked at Jinyoung again and their eyes met and it was nearly painful to look into Jinyoung's clouded, dark eyes and Jackson saw how Jinyoung's chest was moving with each of his fast breaths.  
His hand was still stroking over the bulge in his pants, the fabric so wide that he could grab around his cock nearly completely. It had Jackson wonder if he even wore anything beneath it.  
He couldn't think about it longer though, because Mark's lips got more demanding and the dancing of their tongues didn't seem to be enough for him anymore.  
  
Mark suddenly loosened their touch and then he breathed out “Can I sit in your lap...?”  
Jackson had to swallow down another moan, because he couldn't handle Mark's eyes on him and he couldn't get words out, so he just nodded.  
Then he watched how Mark looked over to Jinyoung and his eyes asked for permission and Jinyoung swallowed and said “Go ahead...”  
That was all Mark needed.  
He climbed onto Jackson determined and Jackson felt a rush of lust go through him, when he felt Mark sitting down on his crotch and twisting a bit, before he sat comfortably. He could feel his body weight directly on top of his pulsing length and it took him all of his control, not to grab Marks hips and turn them both around and press him into the pillows of the couch.  
Instead he just pressed his own hips slightly up into Mark's touch and that one straddled him, his legs on both sides of his thighs, before he started kissing him again.  
  
But Jackson couldn't help but check on Jinyoung again.  
That one was watching closely, sitting sideways on the couch, his head leaning into the couch weakly.  
Jackson's hand moved, before his mind could grasp what he was doing, as he let it wander over to Jinyoung and grabbed the first thing, he could lay his fingers on, which happened to be Jinyoung's wrist.  
So he grabbed him by the wrist and with a slight force he pulled him closer to him and Mark. When Jinyoung sat close enough, he let go of his arm and let his hand wander down his flat stomach and finally rested on his thigh instead.  
That one let a surprised moan escape his throat, but then he put his own hand on Jackson's and slowly lead them into his lap and onto his hard on.  
Jackson hummed into Mark's kiss at the feeling.  
  
Jinyoung was so hard in his hand that it made himself twitch under Mark's weight again. He had his eyes closed, but the little noises both Mark and Jinyoung were making, nearly robbed him all his senses.  
Mark was pressing himself down on Jackson's bulge and his tongue was still exploring every last bit of his mouth, while he felt Jinyoung's dick pulsing in his hand. And Jackson knew that Jinyoung was big, because it had been visible through his pants many times before, but Jackson swallowed in awe, while he let his fingers stroke over the soft fabric of Jinyoung's sweatpants and could feel his complete length underneath it.  
He wondered how the hell Mark could take him.  
Or did Jinyoung take Mark?  
These thoughts didn't exactly help his arousal.  
  
Before he could think further about that, Mark pulled away from the kiss and Jackson looked up into his face in confusion and weak from the sensation.  
He watched, how Mark's gaze followed his hand, that was still lazily working up and down Jinyoung's length.  
Mark absently bit his lip at the sight and Jinyoung had to force himself to open his eyes and return the look.  
  
“Can I....” Mark started to talk and then stopped himself and shied away from Jinyoung's gaze for a moment.  
  
“Can you what...?” Jinyoung followed up on it, with a voice softer than Jackson had ever heard it. He was encouraging Mark to speak and it seemed to work, because Mark took a deep breath and expressed his request.  
  
“Can I suck him off?” He asked with red cheeks and Jackson let out a careless groan underneath him.  
  
He couldn't believe how Mark talked about him like he wasn't there and he couldn't believe how fucking hot that act got him. Mark's rudeness turned him on more than it probably should.  
Because it was Mark.  
The boy he had been fantasizing about for weeks.  
And he was currently sitting on his dick, which felt like it would burst any moment and he was currently asking his boyfriend's permission to give Jackson a blow-job.  
This wasn't about being polite anymore.  
Mark could do anything to Jackson in that moment, it wasn't like he would ever want to deny a request of his.  
Jinyoung seemed to take a second to make his voice sound steady, before he answered with a smirk “Yeah... but I don't think he'll last long now...”  
  
Jackson couldn't believe the words he heard and his immediate reaction was to intensify the grip on Jinyoung's cock.  
  
“Don't start a fight while I'm this close to your balls...” he mumbled, but he still felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment.  
And the worst thing was, that Jinyoung was probably right. He would not last long, because he already had trouble to control himself and there was so much tension that needed to be released.

Mark didn't react to their little cross talk and instead he looked at Jackson and asked, a bit more shy this time “Jackson.... do you want me to..?”  
He let his hips draw tiny circles on Jackson's bulge to underline what he meant.  
Jackson sighed out at the rubbing touch.  
  
“Yeah...sure...” He finally brought out and Mark started to move out of his lap right away. Both Jackson and Jinyoung watched how Mark got off the couch and knelt down in front of it instead. Jackson automatically spread his legs a bit, to make space for him. He didn't let his grip go of Jinyoung though.  
  
Then Mark started to fondle the buttons of Jackson's pants and struggled a bit to pull them down to his knees. Jackson lifted his hips in order to make it easier for Mark.  
Then Mark pulled down his briefs as well and Jackson couldn't help but feel a bit in the spotlight, while he was the only one exposed like that and while the other two were looking at his cock curiously.  
  
To distract at least one of them, he started moving his hand on Jinyoung's bulge and made attempts to slip under the fabric of his sweatpants and that one didn't block him, but instead helped him by leading his hand again.  
The warm, soft skin he felt sent shivers of anticipation down his spine and he unknowingly licked his lips when he felt a sticky wetness on the tip of Jinyoung's length and started to spread it over his dick.  
Jinyoung let out a small moan and let his head fall back into the couch again, when Jackson started moving his foreskin up and down a bit and he could feel the veins and the little twitching on Jinyoung and he was so concentrated on it, that he nearly missed, how Mark brought his face up between his legs and how his face was only centimeters away from his bare boner.  
  
Mark got Jackson's whole attention now.  
Mark licked his lips slightly, before he softly took Jackson into his hand and stroked over his tip curiously, where he played around with his precum, like Jackson had done it with Jinyoung's just moments ago.  
Jackson watched in awe how Mark's slim fingers held him in place, while he brought his mouth closer and finally touched him.  
His lips felt warm on him and so soft.  
He didn't bother to tease him long, but he started out with licking up and down on the sides of his length.  
  
Jackson forced himself not to slow down on the movements on Jinyoung, because he felt that one hold onto his shirt and tugging on it a little bit and Jackson was pleased to see Jinyoung like that.  
Just a tiny bit dependent. He stroked him faster now and a bit more passionately and Jinyoung moaned deeply at his action.  
Meanwhile Mark slowly wrapped his lips around Jackson's tip and then Jackson felt himself slip further into the wetness and warmth that was Mark's mouth.  
When Mark started moving his head, letting his flat tongue touch the underside of Jackson's dick, that one moaned out louder than before. Jinyoung beside him was also breathing unsteady and making tiny moaning noises, that got more careless with every stroke.  
Mark bobbed his head up and down between Jackson's thighs and Jackson watched through half closed eyes, how Mark's eyes looked up to him now and then. He could see his lips, shiny from the spit and precum on it, moving up and down.  
“Oh fuck...” Jackson brought out, and didn't even notice how his hand stopped moving completely. Not until Jinyoung's hand started tugging on his shirt again and he heard a desperate voice.  
  
“Hyung...don't just stop...” Jinyoung complained with a bit of a whiny sound in his voice and Jackson felt how another hand slipped into Jinyoung's pants.  
His own.  
He laid his hand on Jackson's and started moving them both up and down a few times, before Jackson remembered his job and kept on moving on his own. Jinyoung's hands just weakly fell to his sides and quiet moans escaped his mouth now and then.  
Mark was speeding up his bobbing movements now and Jackson heard his own breathy voice say, “Please... just finish me off...”  
He sounded a lot more desperate than he wanted to as well.  
He feared Jinyoung might mock him, but that one was so lost in his own pleasure and he had his eyes closed and pressed his hips into Jackson's touch slightly, encouraging him to go harder.  
So he did.  
He tried his best not to loose all his strength because of the sensation Mark was creating between his thighs and started to tug Jinyoung harder and with more pressure. He needed to finish him off as long as he could.  
So the showed no mercy.  
Also a tiny bit in revenge to his teasing earlier.  
Jinyoung's hips were moving with Jackson's and Jackson felt himself get dangerously close just at the sight of it. Jinyoung's head was fallen back on the couch and one of his hands was pressed into one of the pillows, while his other hands pulled and tugged on Jackson's shirt.  
He was moaning more regularly now and Jackson's tugs got shorter and sloppier until Jinyoung breathed out a desperate “Fuck....”  
Jackson felt Jinyoung's body shiver under his touch and with one breathy long moan he spilled his load into his own pants and over Jackson's hand. Before Jinyoung had emptied himself completely, Mark started sucking harder as well.  
He bobbed his head faster and his tongue swirled around Jackson's tip sloppily, while Mark worked his shaft with his hand.

Jackson mindlessly pulled his hand out of Jinyoung's pants, while he felt himself getting closer and closer.  
And when he looked down onto Mark the next time, he saw that one reaching into his own sweatpants and move Jackson's and his own dick in one rhythm, while still sucking on the tip sloppily.  
That was the sight that made Jackson reach his limits.  
  
He moaned a breathy, “Quick, I...” and Mark let him out of his mouth just fast enough so his cum didn't spill into his mouth, but onto his shirt instead.    
Jackson groaned himself through his climax and on the edge of his consciousness he saw Mark pumping himself, until he came with a desperate, shaky moan and a wet patch built on his gray sweatpants. All the strength and tension in his body left him at once and he let his head fall back onto the couch.  
  
With closed eyes, he took in the sounds of the other two boys breathing heavily and in exhaustion.  
He didn't feel like he could ever form a proper thought again, so he didn't attempt it. In the background he heard the music of the selection-menu of their movie.    
What jut had happened was definitely number one on his list of experiences with boys. 


	3. Step Three

**Step Three: Jackson**

**  
  
** Jackson was at home in his room.   
He seriously had to do something about the lights in this flat. Because he was living in the basement of a multi-family house, there was already barely daylight that could fall in through windows.   
And these old lights made the room seem even darker.   
  
While he lay on his bed with his earphones in, he stared at the ceiling. The music in his ears was loud, but not loud enough to drown all the thoughts, that went through his mind.   
The evening he had spent with Mark and Jinyoung was the only thing he had been thinking about for at least a week.   
He couldn’t help but replay everything in his head over and over and late at night, when he wasn’t able to fall asleep, it helped him get off.   
But he barely heard from them since that day. Yes, he got a message now and then and even another sexy selfie, but something felt weird.  
And when he lay there, he was afraid.   
  
Afraid they had overstepped too many lines and afraid, that it wouldn’t be possible to act normal ever again.   
But then again, what did normal even mean?   
The truth was that he hadn’t felt this good in months, maybe ages and it was somehow overwhelming that he got to share these experiences with two of his best friends, but that was exactly what made it so scary.   
Because even though he definitely enjoyed the excitement, the thought of losing these two actually scared the shit out of him.   
Jackson sighed, as he sat up.   
He wouldn’t get an answer to his problems like this.

So he decided he needed some help, but he wouldn’t do anything without informing Mark and Jinyoung before, so he texted them and low key asked if it was okay to let Jaebum in on the matter.  
They replied quickly.  
  
>But only Jaebum for now, okay?!… he’d probably figure it out anyway.<  
  
Jackson sighed again.   
They were right.  
 Jaebum was way too quick witted to overlook the tension that had been there for weeks and even though they didn’t get to see him often, he usually knew what was going on.   
Another message came quickly after the first one.   
  
>and don’t forget that you can talk to us, too…it doesn’t have to be awkward, remember?<  
  
Jackson wondered for a moment, who of them was writing, but he couldn’t figure it out.  
Instead he texted Jaebum and agreed to meeting him to drink a coffee together.  
  
  
When they sat together in the corner of the coffee shop, where not many people were sitting, Jackson felt more nervous than he had thought.   
He still tried to address his problem.  
  
“Uhm… Do you think…”  
He stopped talking and just sipped on his coffee for a moment. But he had no idea what he even wanted to get out of this conversation.  
  
“Do I think what, Jackson?” Jaebum looked at him a bit impatiently.  
  
“D-do you think it’s possible to stay friends after a hook up…?”  
Jaebum looked at him with a raised eyebrow and eyes that seemed to see right through him. Now it was him, who sipped on his cup to avoid talking.  
 He seemed to really think about it.  
  
“You know Jamie, right?”  
  
“Sure…”  
  
“She’s like, one of my best friends…and we had a thing for a few weeks, but we’re still friends now…”  
  
“No way!? You and Jamie??” Jackson nearly choked on his coffee out of surprise.  
  
“Yes and can you please not yell…” Jaebum sighed and stirred his coffee.   
  
“But isn’t it different now?” the younger one wanted to know and Jaebum shrugged his shoulders.   
  
“I mean… sometimes I suddenly remember the stuff we did, when we’re talking and it feels a bit awkward, but that’s all…”  
  
Jackson nodded and took another sip of his mug. A silence appeared and Jackson trailed off into thoughts about the two boys in his mind.   
  
“Is this about Mark-Hyung?” Jaebum looked at him curiously.  
  
Jackson felt the heat stream into his face.  
 It was more awkward to hear it from someone else than he had thought.   
He wasn’t usually one to blush, but Jaebum always managed to make him feel embarrassed.   
  
“Oh come on, it was pretty obvious that you have a thing for him…and you should know that I’m not judging you…”  
  
“It’s not just him though…” Jackson looked down on his hands, that were fumbling around the spoon in his mug and his heart was racing.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“I mean… it’s not just him…I kinda have a ‘thing’ for his boyfriend, too…but it’s just a game, y’know…”  
  
“Wait!” Jaebum exclaimed and his expression slowly went from completely confused to actually surprised. “Are you talking about Jinyoungie?”  
Jackson nodded.   
  
“But… what do you mean by game… have you…what happened?”   
Jaebum looked so confused and under all the confusion, Jackson imagined seeing a bit of amusement as well. He probably enjoyed the news.  
 Jaebum loved knowing stuff.   
Jackson nearly regretted starting the conversation at all.   
  
“Listen… I’m not gonna give you details about my sex-life,but-”  
  
„Oh my god…” Jaebum exhaled.   


They stayed quiet for a while and Jackson watched, how Jaebum’s expression got calmer again, but he still regretted talking about it at all.   
  
“Listen…I won’t judge you guys for the stuff you do…and I don’t wanna know… but be careful, okay?”  
A genuine smile had found its way onto Jaebum’s face.  
  
“Why careful?”   
  
“I’m just saying… I know you, Jackson...you think you’re in control, but in the end you might be the one to get hurt by this game…”

 

  
  
When Jackson was on his way home, he thought about Jaebum’s words and he was more confused than ever.

Why would he get hurt?

This conversation confused him even more and now he had more doubts than before.  
It was true, that he was the third wheel in this constellation, but it’s not like he didn’t choose this.   
It was okay for him to be an extra. After all, the most important thing was not to ruin their relationship, wasn’t it?   
  
He would be okay.   
And if they told him they wanted to stop, he would be okay.

That where the things he told himself, when he lay in bed that evening and desperately tried to fall asleep. He wouldn’t be hurt that easily.   
Not like he let his ex girlfriend hurt him...  
  
 Jackson was stronger than Jaebum thought and he wouldn’t let a simple little game get to him.   
It was just about the excitement and he did not regret tasting a bit of that experience.  
  
 He still wanted more.   
  
  
  
**Step Three: Mark**  
  
It was the middle of the night, but Mark had been awake for three hours, twisting and turning around in his bed.  If Jinyoung was there with him, he would probably be able to fall asleep, but that one had to study for his exams and was staying at his own dorm for a few days.  
 After all it wasn’t like he was living with Mark, even though sometimes it really felt like that.   
  
So when he was alone in this dark, quiet apartment, he felt lonely now and then.   
But that wasn’t all.  Mark was so confused.   
He hadn’t heard from Jackson, since he texted him that it was okay to talk to Jaebum.   
Jinyoung and him had talked about it for a moment on the phone and they decided that Jackson definitely deserved someone to talk to about all of this.  
  
They had each other.   
Jackson didn’t.   
But Mark felt insecure now. He wondered why Jackson wasn’t texting back and he wondered if he had done something wrong.   
So when he sat at his kitchen table at 4am, with a cup of tea in his hand, he decided to text him again.   
  
He used their group chat, so Jinyoung wouldn’t be left out.   
  
>I can’t sleep…< he sent the message and sighed.   
He wasn’t even sure what he expected. So he sipped on his tea a little, until he saw that Jackson was typing back.   
His phone vibrated silently.   
  
>Me neither… I talked to Jaebum…<  
 Before Mark was able to text back, another messaged appeared.   
>He told me to be careful<    
Mark was confused.  
  
>Why? Does he think we use you?<   
It took a little longer until Jackson replied. The message wasn’t long, but apparently he had to think about his words.  


>I don’t know… can I call you?<  
Mark felt his heart beating a bit faster. They hadn’t talked alone since… well since the incident on the phone, which started it all.   
  
>okay<  
  
His phone started ringing only moments after he sent his message and he took a deep breath, before he answered it.  
  
“Hi…”   
  
“Hey Markeu…” Jackson’s throaty voice sounded through the phone. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m drinking tea and thinking about stuff… you?”  
  
“I cannot fucking sleep, I tried for ages…maybe I’ll work out or something.”  
Mark hummed.  
 He didn’t know what else to say and his nerves still hadn’t calmed down.  
  
“Jackson…”   
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure…”  
  
“Why did you and your ex break up?” he heard himself ask. It was something that he had wondered for months and Jackson never really talked about it.   
But Mark was curious.   
Usually he would be too afraid to ask something like this straight forward, but he was tired and the darkness of his kitchen made him feel braver.   
  
“Uhm… why do you want to know that all of a sudden?”  
  
“I’m just curious…”  
Jackson stayed silent for a few moments and Mark started to fear he had overstepped a line, but then he was talking again.  
  
“It was really stupid… y’know, I liked her…like… a lot… but she didn’t like me as much and one day she told me that she was seeing someone else and yeah… that’s when we broke up.”  
Mark didn’t reply.   
He just hummed understandingly.   
No wonder he never wanted to talk about it.  
  
“But hey… I don’t really care about her anymore.” Jackson obviously tried to lift the mood, but Mark could hear how tired he was and he still sounded like it hurt to talk about it.   
“So… what are you up to next week…”   
  
Jackson changed the subject and they started to talk about random things and less serious things and it nearly felt like usually and Mark didn’t feel like there was a huge difference to before.   
He was still one of his best friends. Maybe his heart was beating a tiny little bit faster than it needed to, but it was quite exciting.   
The whole thing…  
He hadn’t forgotten about their movie night and thinking back on it gave him chills.   
Mark hadn’t explored everything yet and as long as Jackson wanted them to keep experimenting, he would not say no. They were all good and their friendship was too strong for this to ruin things.   
Still.   
There was a little bit of fear left in him and he couldn’t quite get rid of it.  
When Jackson ended the call, because he decided to work out and then go back to bed, Mark took all of his courage and said.  
  
“And… Jackson… just remember that we’re not your ex…”  
_We care about you_ , he added in his mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.  
  
“I know…Good night, Markeu!”  
  


Mark felt better after the phone call.  
 Everything was better than Jackson ignoring him.   
But he still wasn’t able to sleep, so he lay in bed and thought back on everything that had happened a week ago.  
 The way Jackson tasted and the way he had kissed him and the way he watched Jackson’s hand between Jinyoung’s legs. All of these impressions were burned into his brain, even though now and then it felt surreal.   
He was getting hot just thinking back on it.   
  
He never thought, involving another person could be so thrilling, but there he was, not able to stop thinking about it.   
He wondered if Jinyoung had the same troubles.   
Mark felt lonely and he missed his boyfriend and he wished Jackson was here with him.   
And he didn’t want to wait any longer to see them again.   
  
So he finally fell asleep.   
  
  
  
**Step Three: Jinyoung**  
  
When Jinyoung’s alarm clock rang, he was already half awake.   
He was looking through his phone, while he still lay in bed. He did not want to go to college. But he had to, if he wanted to have a chance during the exams. When he saw the messages Mark had sent Jackson in their group-chat during the night, he didn’t know what to feel.  He had agreed on them texting each other and it should be alright, but the texts ended with “Can I call you?” and Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel like he missed something.  
Did they just talk?  
Probably.   
It wasn’t like Mark to lead the conversation in a sexual direction and Jinyoung knew that Jackson wouldn’t dare to start it off either.

But the jealousy was still there and it bothered Jinyoung not to know what happened.  
Then he saw that Mark had sent him a private text, as well.  
  
>I miss you!!<   
He smiled. Maybe he needed to stop over-thinking stuff.   
  
>I miss you too, idiot.<  He wrote back. >What did you and Jackson talk about?<   
Instead of waiting for the answer, he stood up unwilling and went to the bathroom.   
No warm water.   
Great.  
  
He had forgotten how shitty his dorm was. There was barely a thing that worked in this dump of a home.  
Jinyoung showered and put on some clothes.   
The last pair of jeans that was still clean and an oversized sweater.  Then he looked at his phone again and read the text, Mark had sent him.  
  
>Did you know his ex cheated? I think he’s scared we just use him…<

Jinyoung sighed.   
He had figured something like that, since he heard that Jackson wanted to talk to Jaebum about them.  Jaebum was a bit too realistic sometimes. He tended to be very honest and looking at the situation from the outside… it did look like they used Jackson for their own pleasure.   
But Jaebum didn’t know everything.   
Even though Jinyoung was the first one to bicker around with Jackson and even though he joked a lot about how he hated him, he would never risk hurting him. inyoung knew how sensible Jackson really was and he did not want to take advantage of that.   
If anything, he wanted Jackson to feel safe with them.

  
>We’re not using him!!<  He wrote and Mark replied within seconds.  
  
>I know I told him the same thing<  
  
>Listen… I got this…let’s meet him soon, okay?<  
  
>okay love you<  
  
>love you too<  
  
  
The day dragged on forever and Jinyoung had to force himself to concentrate on the stuff his professors were talking, but his mind kept trailing off.  He thought about how and when it would be best to see Jackson again and he played different scenarios in his head of what he wanted to happen.   
He sat in class and it drove him crazy that he couldn’t call Jackson right away. He hated the fact that Jackson might feel vulnerable with them.  
So he texted him during his philosophy class.   


>Hey Hyung… how are you? Did Jaebum scare you?<

>shut up, I’m alright…can I call u?<  
  
>NO I’m in class…<  
  
>Shouldn’t you pay attention then? I didn’t know you were this naughty… :P<  
  
>well there’s a few things you don’t know  
I actually wanted to know when we can meet up again<  
  
>why….do you miss me?<  
  
Jinyoung shook his head in disbelief. Jackson probably thought he was being funny. The truth was, he did miss him and he couldn’t stop thinking of his warm hands on him and he kept imagining all the things he still wanted to do.

But nobody had to know and he would never admit these things, if somebody asked him.

Especially not Jackson himself.  
  
>as if… but I think my boyfriend does  
I’m doing all of this for him, remember?! <

 

Jackson didn’t answer for a solid ten minutes and Jinyoung hated the way he kept checking his phone, when he should be listening to the words his lecturer said.  When he finally saw his phone light up again, he opened the message eagerly.  
A burning heat streamed into his head, when he read Jackson’s words.

  
>So… when you jizzed all over my hand the other day… was that for Mark-Hyung, too…?<

  
The blood rushed through Jinyoung’s veins in embarrassment and he even felt a reaction in his pants,  which he chose to ignore.

Jinyoung hated that Jackson had the power to make him blush all on his own, right in the middle of a philosophy lecture. His face felt so hot and he was probably red like a tomato. Thank god nobody around him cared to look at him.  
  
 He stared at the text and had no idea what to reply.  The memories of their TV night started to come back into his mind and it was exciting just to think about it.  
Thank god Jackson couldn’t see him this speechless and flustered.

 

So he just wrote,  
  
>Of course… I’d do anything for Mark…  
So, can you come over tonight, or what??<  
  
>Okay<  
  
Jinyoung tried his best to concentrate during the next few hours, but it was nearly impossible, because all he could think of was seeing Mark and Jackson again. 

 

When he arrived at Mark’s house, that one was already waiting impatiently.  
He opened the door and Mark’s arms were wrapped around him the next moment.  
  
  
“Jinyoungiiieee…” he called out and pressed him closer to himself.  
  
“Hyung…” Jinyoung smiled, “It wasn’t that long…”  
  
Instead of answering, Mark pressed his lips onto Jinyoung’s, while that one closed the door behind him. He had missed his lips and it was nice, tasting them again.  
And nibbling on them and letting his tongue wander around on its own…  
  
“When’s Jackson gonna be here?” Mark brought out between kisses.  
  
“In half an hour or something…” Jinyoung had his hands on Mark’s hips, where he let them ghost over his curves and he couldn’t resist squeezing his ass cheeks while he was at it.  
  
“Then we better hurry…”  
Mark’s lips had found their way to Jinyoung’s neck, where he was placing soft, wet kisses and when he started to nibble on his earlobe, Jinyoung pulled Mark’s hips to himself, so he could feel the excitement in his pants.  
  
“You really missed me, huh…” he grinned and Mark just hummed on his neck, while his hands were sliding down the small of his back.  
  
 Jinyoung thought about the stinging jealousy he had felt that morning, when he saw Mark’s and Jackson’s texts, but now it felt just ridiculous, because Mark had welcomed him like a puppy that he had left alone for too long and he was basically overflowing with affection and Jinyoung could tell that Mark needed his attention.  
  
“I’m gonna wait for you…”  Mark mumbled and let Jinyoung stand at the door without another word, to disappear into his bedroom.  
Jinyoung stood there for a moment, before he started to get out of his shoes and jacket and his thoughts wandered back to Jackson.

He should be here in about ten minutes… not quite what he had told Mark, but close enough.

Jinyoung’s plan was simple. Today was all about showing Jackson that they cared about him. Showing him that he was a part of this, at least to some extent and reassuring him that they were worth his time, as well.   
He was curious how it could play out and what “caring for Jackson” consisted of, but he was sure Mark would like the outcome, whatever it turned out to be.  
Jinyoung was prepared to let his guards down a bit more, as well.

If that was what Jackson needed.  
  
He hurried to get into the bedroom and when he saw Mark impatiently waiting for him on his bed, he smiled.  Mark had already gotten rid of most of his clothes and he looked more than ready to take off Jinyoung’s.  
  
“Hyung…” Jinyoung breathed out, while stepping closer to the bed, “What do you think Jackson would like…”   
He didn’t miss the spark in Mark’s eyes, when he thought about the question. Jinyoung crawled onto the bed and lay down beside him.  
When Mark didn’t answer, he added,  
“I want to show him that we don’t just use him…” 

Mark nodded eagerly. He seemed to be all about that idea.  
Jinyoung crawled onto Mark and started kissing him, while they both thought about it.

He kissed his jaw and down his neck, over his collar bones and onto his naked torso.  When he let his hand brush over the bulge in Mark’s black briefs, that one silently gasped for air.  
He had his hand lying on Jinyoung’s shoulder lazily.

“I think Jackson would like it…” he breathed out shyly, “if you’d give him a bit of control.”  
Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, while he looked up from Mark’s torso and onto his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks.  
  
“You think…?” he stroked over Mark’s hard on a bit harder, “Or is that just what you want to see…?”  
Jinyoung grinned, when Mark broke their eye contact.

  
“N-no, I… I think we’d both like that…” he admitted and Jinyoung nodded. It wasn’t exactly news to him, but he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.   
  
“We’ll see…” he breathed out, while he started to suck on one of Mark’s nipples playfully and let his hand slip under his boyfriend’s briefs by the way.   
Mark arched his back slightly, when Jinyoung’s warm hands stroked over his length and his hand found its way into his hair.

Mark had his eyes closed and let Jinyoung take care of his body. That one was gentle, but in the most teasing way.  
He let Mark’s hard length slide in and out of his fist and made sure to let his thumb stroke over his tip, where a bit of precum had gathered. He smeared it around the tip and down his shaft and Mark mewled under the touch.  
  
When the doorbell rang…  
  
Mark opened his eyes wide and steadied himself on his arms, to look at Jinyoung in shock.  
That one looked back at his boyfriend innocently and acted surprised.  
  
“Is that Jackson?” Mark breathed out, while he looked down on his nearly naked body.  
  
“I guess…” Jinyoung sighed, while he sat up and crawled to the edge of the bed. He stood up and was about to go to the door, when Mark’s voice held him back.  
  
“Hey…” he said, trying to keep his voice down, but he could hear the stress in his tone, “What about me?”  
  
“You stay here…” he smiled, “…unless you have different plans for the evening…then you should maybe dress yourself.”   
  
Mark looked at him confused and he hid his throbbing boner in his briefs quickly, before Jinyoung left the room.

  
He went to the door and he still had a bit of Mark’s pre-cum on his hands, but he didn’t bother about it. Jackson could probably smell the sex in the air from afar.   
And when he passed the mirror in the hallway he saw how ruffled up his hair looked, where Mark had held it, but again, he didn’t bother about it.   
He just opened the door like that.  
  
“Hi Jackson…come in!” he smiled and let the older one in. He felt his eyes look him over and he knew that Jackson understood.  
  
“Did I interrupt something?” Jackson wanted to know, while he got rid of his shoes and his jacket. He looked up at Jinyoung curiously.  
  
“Kinda…I thought we had more time,” he lied, “but we didn’t get far anyway.”  
  
Jackson looked at him warily.  
“Where’s Mark?”   
  
“Oh he’s still in bed…” Jinyoung explained innocently and he could see the way Jackson mindlessly bit his lips at the thought of it, “…why?”   
  
“I… just… I don’t know,” Jackson had no idea what to say.  
  
Jinyoung used his momentarily confusion, to step a bit closer to him, until their faces were only inches away from each other.  
  
“We could simply join him…” he said with a low voice and unlike Mark, Jackson held their eye contact without a problem.  
  
“We could…” Jackson grinned and his fingers bravely reached out to tug on Jinyoung’s shirt between them, just a little bit. The action made Jinyoung’s heart race.  
  
 “…did you plan this, Jinyoungie?”  Jackson asked with a knowing expression and Jinyoung stepped closer and placed his hand beside Jackson’s head on the door.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He grinned and he could feel Jackson’s hot breath on him.

  
He felt shivers go down his spine and he would like to just press his lips against Jackson’s, because he was curious how he tasted.  
 Mark had already had a taste of him and Jinyoung longed for it, too, but he wouldn’t break their silent deal of pretending, just for a kiss.  
He wouldn’t give up the game between the two of them, where everything they did was for Mark Hyung and where they pretended that there was no interest in exploring each other without him.  
 No matter how strong that urge was.

  
So Jinyoung settled for longing glances down onto Jackson’s lips and Jackson’s hand still had the fabric of Jinyoung’s shirt between his fingers and he pulled him slightly closer, nearly unnoticeable.   
  
And when Jackson didn’t answer, he added,  
“What do you wanna do today? It’s your choice.” Jinyoung looked at him curiously and he felt Jackson’s hand on his shirt loosen his grip and slide down his torso instead, slowly.   
  
Jinyoung hated how much that little act had him under control. All his attention was on Jackson’s fingers, which slowly slid down his stomach and the touch left prickling traces on his skin.  
And in his stomach.   
There too.  
  
“Can I…” Jackson whispered, his voice not more than a whisper “Can I watch you two?”   
  
Jinyoung raised his eyebrow in surprise and he tried to forget about the way, Jackson’s touches made him twitch in his pants.  
His lips formed into a smaller grin and then he brought his face close to Jackson’s neck and his lips ghosted over his skin, barely touching him at all.  
  
“While we do what…?”  he breathed the words onto his skin and Jackson shivered under his touch.  
  
Jackson seemed to need all of his courage to answer, but his voice was strong like usually.  
  
“While you fuck him…or are you the one, who…” he didn’t finish his sentence.  
Jinyoung let go of his neck and pulled away, to look at him again.  
  
“You’ll find out soon enough.” He grinned and then, without another word, he turned around and headed towards Mark’s bedroom, where he stopped and looked back to Jackson.  
  
“Are you coming or do I have to offer you something to drink first?” he teased and Jackson rolled his eyes and joined the younger boy.  


  
When they opened the door, Mark was still sitting on his bed in nothing but his underwear and he looked at them reproachful. Jinyoung knew that he was trying to act cool, but he could see how red his ears were getting, when both of them stared at his body.  
  
“What took you guys so long?” he mumbled.  
  
“Nothing… I just wanted to be a good host for our guest…”   
Jinyoung closed the distance between him and the bed and he could hear how Jackson closed the door behind them.  
  
“Let’s just continue where we stopped.” He said, while he knelt on the edge of the bed and gently pushed Mark’s upper body down and onto the mattress, while Jackson sat down on Marks desk chair.    
  
“Don’t mind me, Hyung…” Jackson smiled, when Mark’s eyes looked at him in confusion.  
  
Jinyoung crawled over Mark and he actually continued where he had stopped and went straight for his neck, where he sucked on his soft skin.   
His hand wandered down into Mark’s briefs, where he found a bit of precum again.

Jinyoung made sure, Jackson saw, how he pulled his hand out again and licked the sticky fluid off his fingers. Mark’s eyes followed his action as well and he looked at his boyfriend in awe.   
  
Jinyoung licked his lips, before he reached down into the waistband of Mark’s panties, to pull them down slowly.   
Again, he made sure to put on a bit of a show.   
Mark’s length bounced out of the fabric and Jinyoung pulled them off completely, throwing them onto the floor carelessly.  
Now Mark lay in on front of him completely naked and he hid his flushed face under one arm, while Jinyoung stroked over his length, making every touch count.  
  
“You don’t have to restrain yourself, Jackson-Hyung…” He said, when he heard the older boy twisting and turning around in his chair. He kept his eyes on Mark, though, who arched his back under his strokes.  
  
In the corner of his eye, he saw how Jackson unzipped his pants and reached into them. Jinyoung resisted the urge to grin at him in victory.  
Then his attention was on Mark again.   
He leaned down over his boyfriend and kissed him passionately, letting their tongues dance around in their mouths eagerly and he knew the noises they made would drive Jackson crazy.  
Especially when Mark hummed into the kiss weakly.  
  
His hand was still busy between Mark’s  legs, but then he had an idea.  
  
“Open your mouth for me, babe…” he purred and Mark did how he was told, without questioning it.  
Jinyoung brought his hand up again and slowly let his finger slide into him. Mark automatically started licking around his fingers and the view was quite nice.   
Jackson should think so, too.  
When he had coated Jinyoung’s fingers in his saliva, Jinyoung pulled them out again and brought them back to Mark’s length, where he slid up and down his shaft much easier.   
Mark moaned at the sloppy feeling and at the way Jinyoung smeared his spit around his tip.  
  
“Fuck…” Jackson brought out and Jinyoung grinned.   
He looked at him proudly.  
  
“I know, right…?”  
  
Meanwhile Mark was too lost into his own arousal to care much about them. He just pressed his hips into Jinyoung’s touch hungrily.  
“Mark…is it okay if he watches us…” Jinyoung wanted to know, while he sat down on Mark’s length with his jeans and drew tiny circles with his hips on him.   
  
“Okay…” Mark moaned out and Jinyoung pecked at the edge of his mouth quickly, before he stood up and stripped down his jeans.   
He felt Jackson’s gaze on him and he looked at him, just to see him with one hand in his pants, looking flustered and excited.   
  
“I haven’t even started, Hyung…” Jinyoung said innocently and Jackson just let his head fall back and groaned overwhelmed.  
  
“I know...” he breathed out. “But your boyfriend is too hot.”  
  
Jinyoung followed his glance and saw Mark lying on the bed, continuing, what he had started.  
He was touching himself impatiently and had his legs spread a little bit.   
He only stopped, when they looked at him.   
  
“Jinyoungie…” Mark whined in embarrassment, “Hurry…”  
  
Jackson took a deep breath, as if the room was very short of oxygen all of a sudden and Jinyoung felt himself growing even harder.  
His boy could be so needy and he loved that Jackson got to see it with his own eyes. Mark obviously got off of all the attention and Jinyoung wouldn’t want to complain.   
Instead he grabbed their bottle of lube, that lay in one of their drawers and then he stripped his own briefs, so he could finally join his boyfriend on the bed again.

Jackson prepared himself for the show by leaning back more comfortably.   
  
When Jinyoung was kneeling between Mark’s leg, that one spread them even wider for him, so he was completely exposed for him.  
For them.  


“Don’t you use a condom?” Jackson brought out surprised and Jinyoung chuckled at the sudden question.  
  
“We got ourselves tested…” he answered, “It’s much more fun like this…believe me!”  
  
“Jinyoung, oh my god…” Mark mumbled embarrassed. “I’m here too, y’know.”  
  
“Sorry babe.” He laughed.  
  
He loved the way they all were much more relaxed than the first time. Relaxed and overdue.  
 In over a week they had probably wasted a lot of time with fantasies and building up expectations. At least that’s how it had been for Jinyoung.   
Having Mark lying in front of him like this and having Jackson watching them, made him so excited.

  
So Jinyoung took a bit of lube onto his fingers and slowly brought it between Mark’s thighs and that one gasped at the cold feeling.   
He started to smear it around his hole and he made sure to take his time, both, to tease Jackson and to prepare his boyfriend extra well. 

Meanwhile Mark reached down to stroke himself a bit more and they could hear Jackson breathing heavily at the sight of it.   
Jinyoung slowly let his finger slip into Mark and the little sounds which that one made, sent a wave of lust and anticipation through Jinyoung’s body.  
He moved his finger and brushed Mark’s sweet spot with it. Mark let the first actual moan escape his lips and the sound just added to the pressure in Jinyoung’s length.  
  
A bit of lube was dripping down his ass and Jinyoung stopped it, before it could fall onto their sheets. He just used it, when he carefully brought the second finger in. Mark moaned out quietly, when Jinyoung started to spread his fingers inside of him and Jinyoung made sure to stroke over his prostate now and then.   
Jackson breathed out weakly and Jinyoung could hear how strained his voice sounded.  
  
“Jinyooouuung….” Mark reminded him that he was still there, “Keep moving…”   
His voice was quiet, but it dripped with arousal and Jinyoung sped up his movements immediately.  
  
“Better?” He smiled.   
  
Mark just answered with another moan, as he drove small circles with his hips on Jinyoung’s fingers.

Jackson’s silent panting sent shivers down Jinyoung’s spine and he had to force himself, not to turn around, because the sight of Jackson touching himself, all flustered - it would probably put his strength to the test.  
So he concentrated on Mark’s pleasure and with a tiny bit of pressure he added another finger.  

Mark’s muscles relaxed quickly around him and the noises that escaped his lips got needier with every second.  
Jinyoung moved his fingers in and out of him, until Mark stopped stroking himself and looked at his boyfriend from under heavy lashes.

  
“Enough…” he mumbled weakly, “you’re gonna make me cum this way…”  
  
Jinyoung slowed down his moves and then he let his fingers slip out of him. He wiped his hand on the shirt he was still wearing and grabbed for the lube again.  
He leaned over Mark and breathed a soft kiss onto his lips, before he took out another blob of lube and coated his own length with it.

  
“You might wanna pay attention…” Jinyoug nodded to Jackson and then he grabbed Mark’s hips and pulled him closer, placing himself between his thighs.   
Mark automatically wrapped his legs around Jinyoung’s waist, so he had better access.  
With one hand he guided his length to Mark’s hole and teased him a bit with his tip, until Mark complained with tiny whines, that he was ready.  
  
So Jinyoung let himself slide into him and he was stretched out enough for him  to do it easily.   
Mark moaned out at the feeling of finally being filled up. He let his head fall back into the sheets and Jinyoung started moving.   
His hips thrust into him, first slowly, but then more urgently and Mark’s legs were pressing hard against him.   
  
“Shit… “ Jackson brought out with his breathy, strained voice and Mark mewled at the sound. Jinyoung bent him over a bit more, so he could go deeper and he waried his thrusts from slow, but deep to fast and sloppy. Mark was panting with every move and he had his fingers wrapped around himself, stroking his length weakly. When Jinyoung saw that, he smiled and reached down, bending Mark even more.   
He gently shoved away Mark’s hand and took over his length instead of him.   
Then he started stroking it, while still thrusting into him. He moved his hand in the rhythm of his  pelvis and Mark shuddered under the touch.  
  
“Jinyoung…” He moaned out and looked over to Jackson weakly, “can Jackson do that…?”  
  
Jinyoung slowed down his thrusts and looked at him for a moment.  
“You wanna help out?” Jinyoung then asked Jackson and that one looked like he didn’t have the strength, but also like there was nothing he wanted to do more.  
He stood up and walked over to them, one of his hands cupping his bulge and then he lay down beside Mark.  
  
Jinyoung let go of Mark’s length and sat up more comfortably, before he started to move again. Mark was panting and he let a whine out, when Jackson let his hand wander onto his dick, that was laying on his stomach heavily.  
Mark turned his head and looked at Jackson, while that one continued, what Jinyoung had started. He took him into his palm and stroked his hard on, up and down, making Mark arch his back.   
  
“Jackson- ahhh…” He moaned and Jackson answered with a tiny groan. Jinyoung watched them in amazement.  
He felt himself get closer and closer, but he didn’t want this to stop yet, so he tried to distract his thoughts from the two boys on Mark’s bed.

He grabbed Mark’s hips a bit harder and pulled him closer and then he watched how Mark reached out for Jackson and brought his hands down his pants. As far as he could reach from his position.   
Jackson closed his eyes, while he started stroking Mark faster.  
   
Mark’s mouth was hanging open and Jinyoung’s thrusts shook his whole body in the mattress.   
Jinyoung knew he wouldn’t last long now.

  
“Jinyoungie ,I…” he whined and Jinyoung just fucked harder into him, when he heard the despair in his boyfriend’s voice.  
  
“I know…” Jinyoung groaned, “me too…”

  
It only took another few deep and fast thrusts and Jackson’s groans to push Mark over the edge.  
Jackson pumped him through his climax and he released his load onto his stomach and over Jackson’s hands and he grabbed Jackson’s shirt for support.    
Jinyoung watched him and came moments after with a last deep thrust and he let his load stream into Mark, while he mindlessly dug his fingers into Mark’s hips.  
  
“Fuck…” Jackson commented again, his voice shaky and thick with arousal,  as he watched how Mark panted with his mouth still hanging open. Jinyoung slid out of his boyfriend and collapsed onto his knees, while he looked at Jackson.   
  
“Give me second…” Jinyoung breathed out and Jackson had no idea what he meant, but he was way too distracted by the two boys panting and relaxing, while he was still pressed against his tight jeans.  
  
It took a few more moments, until Jinyoung had found back his senses and he looked at Jackson, while he crawled over to him, Mark’s eyes on them.   
  
“Now to you, Hyung…” he tried to grin, but he was still exhausted from his orgasm just moments ago.  
  
“No… you don’t have to…” Jackson mumbled, when he understood what Jinyoung meant.   
Mark was watching them weakly, while Jinyoung didn’t stop and crawled over Jackson’s body, forcing that one to lie down under him.   
  
“What if I want to…?” he breathed out. He was way too tired and worn out to act like he didn’t care about Jackson.   
Like he hadn’t wanted to touch him for over a weak and long before that…   
The pretending needed strength and that was the one thing Jinyoung didn’t have in that moment.  
He couldn’t pretend he didn’t care that Jackson was still incredibly hard and probably more than frustrated. All he wanted was to make him feel good and maybe finally taste him, like Mark had already tasted him.   
  
“Is that okay for Mark-hyung?” Jackson mumbled, as if the older one didn’t sit beside them on the other end of the bed, leaning against the wall. He looked at them in anticipation.

  
“Are you for real?” Jinyoung chuckled, “He’s probably already horny again…”  
  
“I’m not…” Mark defended himself, but the two boys just looked at him, and he easily gave in and added, “Maybe a little…”  
  
“See?” Jinyoung told Jackson, while he let his hand wander down his toned body.   
He could feel all these muscles under him and his torso was so broad and hard. Jinyoung wanted to touch every inch of his body, but he brought his attention to Jackson’s bulge, letting his hand brush over it.   
  
Jackson inhaled through his teeth, when Jinyoung touched him and he seemed to struggle to just lie there. Jinyoung assumed that he would want to turn things around, but that he was too scared to overstep a line, so he used the opportunity to see him lying underneath him.   
Apart from that had Jinyoung already gotten his relief, while Jackson was somewhere on the edge of losing his mind.   
  
He was kneeling over Jackson’s thighs and fumbled around on his jeans, until he had them pulled down enough, so he could pull out his throbbing erection.   
He resisted the urge to say something snarky about how incredibly hard he was, because he didn’t want to ruin the chance to have Jackson obey him just a little bit.  
So he took his length out and wrapped his hand around it curiously.  
The sight and the feeling of Jacksons veins under his finger brought his own dick back to life.   
It had only just softened.   
  
But Jinyoung was more intrigued by the tingling sensation in his stomach, when he started to rub his thumb over Jackson’s tip, where a transparent fluid had gathered.  
Jinyoung would have loved to do, what he had done with Mark and lick Jackson’s pre-cum from his fingers or even better, from the tip directly, but he resisted that wanting, because he had already left the path of pretending and he wouldn’t want to get too lost.   
There was no need to show Jackson, just how much he longed for his body.   
It was enough that he gave him this much attention, without Mark involved. Jinyoung felt vulnerable without their usual bickering.   
  
When Jackson pressed his head into the mattress, Jinyoung felt shivers run down his spine. It was out of this world to see him like that, but Jackson was way too close to his limits to keep up his mask. He probably didn’t care who it was, that touched him, as long as someone did.  
And it just happened to be Jinyoung, the guy he pretended to hate and the guy he bickered around with every free minute.   
Now he let him educe tiny groans out of him and Jinyoung caught him licking his lips at the feeling of Jinyoung’s strokes.  
Jinyoung sped up his moves a bit, because the sight of Jackson wriggling under his touch made his heart race.  He looked at his lips again and wondered how it would be, if he kissed him.   
Jackson’s lips were shiny and his mouth was hanging open. Jinyoung watched how his jaw moved slightly, when he moaned and all he wanted, was to find out how he tastes.  
Even though he knew he shouldn't.   
He had promised himself to stay strong. To not let his curiousity take over.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought.  
Jinyoung leaned over Jackson’s body and steadied himself beside his head, while keeping up the movement on Jackson’s hard on.   
Their faces were so close to each other, that Jinyoung could feel Jackson’s unsteady breathing on his lips.   
Jackson looked up at him and Jinyoung pumped his cock harder, while he watched his face closely.  
The boy moaned under his face and he closed his eyes in frustration.   
  
“Fuck, Jinyoung-ah…” he cursed, his voice not more than a barely there breath on Jinyoung’s skin. Jinyoung’s breathing was going faster, too. He couldn’t help the tingling sensation in his whole body and his mind felt cloudy, while he watched Jackson reach his limits.  
He pumped him harder and harder and then he could watch how Jackson tensed up under him, groaning close to his face, while shooting his load onto Jinyoung’s shirt.   
Jinyoung clenched his teeth, so he wouldn’t let a moan slip himself. He wasn’t the one with the orgasm, but watching Jackson this closely and feeling him twitch in his hand and the warm fluid running over his hand… all of this made him grow harder again.  
He cursed his dick for not getting enough, but the sensations were irresistible.

  
Jackson panted heavily under him and that was the moment Jinyoung gave in and brought his lips onto Jackson’s.   
He didn’t think about Mark on the other end of the bed and he didn’t think of how Jackson would probably tease him after all of this was over.  
He forgot about his own resolution.

All he could think of was finally getting to taste Jackson and he tasted so sweet.   
Jinyoung could taste the arousal on his tongue, when he touched it with his and the way Jackson kissed back gave him courage to press his lips closer onto his.

Jackson was still trying to find back his breath, but he was eager in his touches, too. His tongue explored Jinyoung's mouth without restraint.  
Jinyoung felt a bit dizzy from the arousal in his body and then he realized what he was doing and with all of his strength he pulled away from him noisily and he saw Jackson lingering at the space, where he had left him.   
  
He sat up again and tried to get the dizziness out of his mind and he tried to calm down his heart, when he looked over to Mark, who had been watching them closely.   
Jinyoung couldn’t read the expression on his face.   
Usually he knew his boyfriend well enough to understand his feelings and he mostly judged him correctly, but now it was completely unclear what he was thinking and Jinyoung felt like he was the one that was completely exposed to his boyfriend.  
His own surprise and the look of guilt on his face probably made him look like a criminal.

  
When he thought about it, he had already broken two rules that day.

  
One, that they had agreed on together: _No actual sex._  
  
It was a tricky one, because he technically just had sex with Mark and they had done it many times before.

But Jackson had been with them the whole time, had even touched them during their climax and honestly, that was sex enough to break that rule.  
Jinyoung had the feeling that the other two would agree on that.    
  
He knew that they’d break that rule sooner or later, but it surprised him how quickly they had gone there and how natural it had felt, even though he hadn’t planned it to turn out like that.  
The moment Mark had asked for Jackson to join them, Jinyoung couldn’t tell what would happen.

  
 Now he just feared that he didn’t have things under control as much as he wanted to.   
After all, there were two other people involved in this, who were able to make their own decisions and to guide things in different directions.  
And no matter how good he was, he couldn't look into their heads and he couldn't tell them how to feel.   
He just wasn't alone in this...  
  
And then there was the second rule he just broke.   
An import rule, that he had imposed on himself and that he had been sure he could follow for much longer.  
  
Not to kiss Jackson Wang.  
  
And most of all:  
To never, _ever_ feel the way, he just felt, when he kissed him.  
  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this chapter!  
> It would mean the world and help me a lot to hear your thoughts :o) <3ST


	4. Step Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry this took me so long to update, but hey, it's really long this time!!!  
> I hope you like it!!! *__*

  
**STEP FOUR:**

 

  
  
**Step Four - Jinyoung**  
  
The day after Jinyoung had kissed Jackson, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
Jackson had left them pretty much right after he had recovered from his climax and to Jinyoung it had felt more like an escape.  
He couldn’t blame him.  
The atmosphere had changed drastically afterwards. Mark was even quieter than usually and Jinyoung could have sworn his boyfriend somehow managed to lower the room’s temperature, just by staring at them.   
  
And at the same time Jinyoung was confused and dazed and he felt guilty, even though he hadn’t done anything Mark hadn’t done before.  
But he was sure Jackson felt all of that and he probably just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  
Jinyoung didn’t find a chance to talk to Mark about any of that and if he was honest to himself, he had no idea what to tell him. He wasn’t even quite sure why he made such a big deal out of it.  
But they had promised to tell each other when something felt off, so he tried to break into Mark’s little bubble during dinner the next day.

  
“Babe…” he mumbled hesitantly, “are you mad at me?”  
  
Mark just picked around in his food a little and Jinyoung saw him biting his lower lip mindlessly, something he usually did when he was either nervous or tensed in some kind of way.

  
“Should I be mad at you?” Mark asked back with a thin voice, before he stuffed more food into his mouth.   
Jinyoung still had trouble reading his expression.  
  
“No… I mean…” he leaned back and thought about his words for a moment, “I’m sorry I kissed him…”  
  
“Why?” Mark looked up at him and Jinyoung imagined seeing a bitter spark in his eyes, “I kissed him too…”  
  
Jinyoung stared at him a little longer. He didn’t know what to do or to say.  
  
“I know…” Jinyoung said quietly, “I just thought you were jealous…”  
  
Mark shook his head in annoyance.  
  
“I’m not…” he hissed, “I was just surprised.”  
  
Then Jinyoung watched him stand up and put the dishes away, not caring to take Jinyoung’s plate with him. Mark just disappeared into the kitchen and left Jinyoung sitting at the table with his eyes closed, inhaling deeply, trying to get his confusion and upcoming anger under control.  
This was not the way he wanted it to go.  
He hated Mark, whenever he let him sit like that.  
 It was typical!  
Mark was a very calm and easy going person, but as soon as he was mad, he could get actually scary and unpredictable.  
Jinyoung had no idea what to do, so he went out of the room and followed Mark, finding him filling the dishwasher, while in thoughts.  
  
“Listen…”  Jinyoung leaned against the counter tiredly, “There’s no need to be jealous…I wasn’t jealous, when you kissed him and-“  
  
But Mark interrupted him. He turned around, looking at Jinyoung as if he missed the obvious.  
  
“I know.” he controlled his voice perfectly, but it still sounded intimidating, “I know you weren’t jealous…maybe that’s what irritates me…”  
  
Mark’s words sounded more like a reproach than anything else and Jinyoung couldn’t think of anything to say. He just stood there, while Mark noisily cleaned the rest of the counter and then left the room without another word.  
The next thing he heard was him putting his shoes on in the hallway.  
  
“Where are you going?” Jinyoung called out in confusion.  
  
“Out.” Mark stated, “Don’t wait for me.”

  
Jinyoung was left perplexed and overwhelmed.  
He had underestimated the situation and that scared him a bit, because usually he was able to judge his boyfriend’s moods quite well.  
So he let himself fall onto Mark’s couch and closed his eyes again.  
Was it bad that he wasn’t jealous?

Was it even true that he wasn’t jealous?  
  
When he thought back on the last few weeks, he remembered a few times he had actually feared to lose Mark. Mostly in the beginning, when he firstly noticed Mark’s glances on Jackson and when he had started observing his boyfriend’s reactions whenever he said Jackson’s name.  
He remembered lying awake a few nights, wondering if he was still good enough for him and fearing to be replaced.  
But after a while that feeling faded a bit and Jinyoung somehow understood that maybe Mark being interested in someone else didn’t have to lessen his affection and love for him. It didn’t feel like Mark was any less interested in him after all.  
  
Was that the reason he wasn’t that jealous anymore?  
Or did he not care enough about Mark?  
No way.  
Jinyoung loved Mark and he would do everything to keep him on his side and most of all, to keep him happy.  The way he couldn’t even stay mad at him right now showed him that he was right.  
  
But there had been a bit of jealousy again, when he saw Jackson and Mark touch each other. Not only jealousy of Jackson, but of Mark as well. It was just the general fear of being left out, while they explored each other.  
He wondered how Mark had felt while kissing Jackson. Had he thought of Jinyoung at all? Or was he out of his mind the moment Jackson’s lips touched his.  
  
Jinyoung buried his hands in his hair. How was he supposed to get answers, if his boyfriend just disappeared at the slightest sign of trouble?

He stood up and walked up and down in the hallway, contemplating if he should stay in Mark’s apartment or if he should go home into his own.  
After a few minutes of pondering, he decided to go.

  
He was walking through the streets slowly and confused and he wasn’t sure where to go. He didn’t want to go home. He toyed with the thought of calling Mark and asking him to talk about it.  
But he wouldn’t even know what to say.  
 Jinyoung still felt guilty that he had lost control, when Jackson had lain under him and that he hadn’t been able to hold back. Even though he knew that he hadn’t done anything forbidden, he had let Mark feel his guilt and it spoke volumes that he felt guilty in the first place.  
  
Jinyoung needed to talk to somebody, but there was nobody who really knew about his situation and he definitely didn’t want to tell Jaebum that he fucked up.  
  
And he really didn’t know if it was a good idea, when he dialed Jackson’s number.

 

  
**Step Four - Mark**  
  
Mark was walking fast and he didn’t care about anything around him. He just rushed through the streets without a destination and only driven by the blood rushing through his veins violently.  
Why did his body react like this?  
Where did the lump in his throat come from and why was it difficult to breathe comfortably? He could only think of how incredibly dumb he had acted and how stupid his little heart was for being hurt like this.  
Why was it aching?  
  
Mark had known what he was risking and he had known that there would be the moment he’d see his boyfriend kiss Jackson, but for some reason it didn’t at all go like planned. For some reason the jealousy rolled over him like a truck on full speed and for some reason he was caught completely off guard.  
 Even though he had known it would happen and even though he had been convinced it was okay, it just turned out not to be that easy. It wasn’t even just the fact that they kissed. Mark would probably have been okay with that alone.  
But the way his boyfriend looked and the way the two completely forgot that he was there, watching them.  
Even though it was just a moment, it was scary to see how well they fitted and he thought about how easy it could be for them to just forget about him and leave him behind.  
  
The way Jinyoung seemed completely unable to resist Jackson in that moment and the way there was no slowly exploring each other, but nothing but passion- it terrified Mark.  
 He was scared shitless and he hated it.  
  
And he hated that he felt like this.   
 He didn’t understand how it could feel so different from what he had expected and he couldn’t understand how Jinyoung was so unaffected.  Mark was so angry at him, while he was hasting through the neighborhood, not a clue where he was going.  
And he was angry at Jackson, because what if he liked Jinyoung more than him from the very start?  
What if they both just liked each other more than they liked him and what if they realized at some point, that they didn’t even need him?  
  
 Or worse… what if he was just in the way in the end?  
But Jinyoung was _Mark’s_ boyfriend and he was the one he loved endlessly and the one he had fought for and Jackson was _his_ flirt and _his_ experiment and not Jinyoung’s.  
He didn’t even know who he hated more in that moment. But mostly, he just hated himself, because he was so much more affected than he had ever thought.  
  
After he had walked for a while, he slowed down and his mind was exhausted from all the thoughts, that were rushing through it and that made him question everything the three of them had.  
He decided to go into a cozy coffee shop on the corner of a small street. Mark had been there many times, usually if he just couldn’t see the four walls of his own home anymore.  He sat down and after he had bought a hot chocolate and he steadied his head on his hands, staring at some huge professionally taken photographs on the wall in front of him. There were close-ups of coffee beans and there were beautifully captured flowers in a field, with little dew droplets on them.  
He sighed.  
  
In the warmth of the little coffee shop and with the comforting sweetness of his drink, he calmed down a bit.  
He was hurt, yes, but he knew that he couldn’t blame either of the two others.  
They had made up rules and he had agreed on kissing and of course he knew that it wouldn’t be quite fair if he was the only one who was allowed to experiment with Jackson.  
He knew that.  
But how was he supposed to watch them again, if it made him feel so vulnerable and left out?  
  
He had just taken a huge sip of his hot chocolate, when his phone started vibrating.  
Mark looked at the screen and gulped, when he saw Jackson’s name light up on it.  
 Did he want to talk to him right now?  
Did Jackson know how hurt he was at the moment?  
He couldn’t help it.  
His heart was already getting excited again, like it always was, when he thought about Jackson.    
  
Mark was nervous, but he couldn’t ignore him right now, because he felt so alone already and even though Jackson had contributed to this feeling, he wanted to hear his voice.  
So he answered the phone.  
  
“Hello?” he mumbled, just loud enough so the other one could hear it.  
  
“Mark?” he heard Jackson’s worried voice, “Hey… I thought you wouldn’t pick up. How are you?”  
  
“I’m alright…” He lied. His mouth was always faster than his mind.  
  
Jackson didn’t answer at first. He seemed to think about what to say next. Mark had the feeling that he knew about his little fleeing.  
  
“J-Jinyoung… called me.” He sighed in defeat. As if he wasn’t supposed to tell him, but decided otherwise.   
The lump in Mark’s throat got bigger.  
 Of course he’d call him.  
Because apparently Jackson was more important than his own boyfriend...  
They probably thought he was acting ridiculous. And Mark knew they were right, that’s what he hated so much. There was the urge to just hang up again, but instead he just kept silent.  
  
“Mark… listen… where are you right now?”  Jackson’s voice was soft, but determined.  
  
“At a coffee shop.” He brought out, “Why?”  
  
“The one we were together once?”  
  
Mark remembered. If you had told him back then about his situation now, he would have laughed in your face.  
  
“Yeah …” He sighed.  
  
“Okay. Stay there, I’m there in a few minutes.”  
Then the line was silent again and Mark groaned.  
Great.  
Now Jackson would see him in his misery.  
Should he just leave? Get out before Jackson would even get close?  
  
But he didn’t.  
He stayed there, slurping his drink and trying not to get nervous to see Jackson in a few minutes. What if Jinyoung was with him? He really didn’t want to look him in the eyes right now. Not after the tantrum he’d thrown at home.  
  
When the little bell above the door jingled, he couldn’t help but check the door behind him and he saw Jackson rush through the door and greet the girl behind the counter with a warm smile, like only Jackson would.  
Mark’s chest filled with familiar warmth and he hated how glad he was to see him. He should be angry.

And he should talk to Jinyoung instead.

And….  
  
“Hey…” Jackson smiled. He looked shier than usual.  
  
“Hi…”  
  
Jackson sat down opposite from Mark, his head covering the picture of the coffee beans.  
He took off his jacket and looked at Mark, as if he was trying to judge the situation.  
  
“Does Jinyoung know you’re here?” Mark asked. He wasn’t sure why these were the first words that came into his mind.  
  
“No… He just told me what happened…”  Jackson smiled apologetically.  “Listen…I’m so-“  
  
“Was he very angry?” Mark interrupted him quietly, while staring down into his cup. He didn’t see the way Jackson’s expression softened.  
  
“No…” he shook his head, “Not really… he was just…he felt guilty I guess…” Jackson paused for a moment,  “...and he told me that he’d rather stop all of this than hurting you…”  
Mark swallowed.  
He didn’t know what the feeling in his chest was.  
Was it relief or was it guilt?  
  
“He said that?” he looked up at Jackson insecurely.  
  
“Yeah…” he sighed, “Listen… I’m not gonna ruin this for you guys. I’m not gonna-“  
  
“But…” Mark interrupted him again, “But I don’t want to stop…”  
  
He didn’t know what he was doing, when his hand moved and grabbed Jackson’s mindlessly.  That one looked at him in surprise.  
For a change he didn’t know what to respond, so he just awkwardly held Mark’s hand and let his thumb stroke over his soft skin for a moment.  
Mark felt his heart racing in his chest.  
  
What was he doing?  
  
He looked into Jackson’s eyes and was surprised to find him looking just the way Mark felt.  
A bit insecure and overwhelmed.  
 He caught himself glancing at Jackson’s lips and watching him lick over them nervously.  
  
“Y’know…” Jackson finally found his speech back, “Jinyoung really loves you.”  
  
“I love him, too.” Mark breathed out. “I’m just stupid.”  
  
When Jackson rolled his eyes, Mark had to smile. The lump in his throat was just a minor matter now, because warmth spread inside of him and he felt relief taking over him, even though they didn’t really work out anything.  
  
“You’re not stupid… I was the one who kissed your boyfriend like an idiot.” He looked at him with regret in his eyes.  
  
“Yeah…” mark mumbled, “But I also kissed you … like an idiot.”  
He felt his pulse in his whole body and the way Jackson was looking at him just a little bit too longingly didn’t help the feeling in his stomach.  
  
“We’re all a bit stupid I guess…” Jackson’s voice was not more than a whisper, as he drew little circles on the back of Mark’s hand.

Mark’s whole body was aching to just close the distance between them and let his lips ghost over Jackson’s, but instead, he pulled his hand away slowly.  
  
“Should we go home?”   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
They walked the way back home in comfortable silence, but Mark felt Jackson’s presence with his whole body.  
He wanted to reach down to grab his hand again, but he knew he couldn’t.  And he glanced over to him now and then, watching his pretty profile and the way he looked lost in thoughts.  
Mark wondered what it would be like to put his arm around him, while they walked, but there was no way he could find out. So he just looked at him secretly and it happened that their eyes met and Jackson smiled warmly and made Mark’s heart beat a bit faster in his chest.  
  
“Can I ask you something?” Jackson wanted to know out of nowhere.  
  
Mark nodded curiously.  
  
“Wasn’t it at least a little bit hot to watch us?” When he looked at him again, he saw Jackson smiling mischievously, a curious spark in his eyes.  
  
 Mark felt a tingling sensation in his stomach and his face heated up a little.  
How could Jackson talk about it on the open streets?    
There were people walking only a few steps ahead of them, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
  
“I- uh….” Mark stuttered, “I mean…”  
  
“For me… it was pretty…uh…good to watch you two the other day.” Jackson continued, “You don’t even know how sexy you are, Hyung…”  
  
Mark gulped.  
He stared at Jackson from the side and he felt the heat stream into his cheeks. He was too excited to get his words out properly.  
For a moment he thought about the fantasies he had had involving Jackson and his boyfriend. And he remembered thinking about Jackson dominating Jinyoung and yes, the image had been hot.  
He had just been too surprised and jealous to enjoy it, when he actually got to see them together.  
  
“I guess….” Mark mumbled again in embarrassment.  “I think… I just expected you to be in control and not Jinyoungie…”  
  
“Would it be easier for you this way?” Jackson wondered aloud.  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe.”  


When they arrived in Mark’s apartment, Jinyoung wasn’t there. Mark had assumed he had gone home, but it was still a bit disappointing to open the door to the completely dark, empty hallway.

“Is it okay that I’m here with you?” Jackson asked, while he hesitantly stepped in and closed the door behind them.  
  
“Sure…” Mark stripped his shoes and jacket and put his keys away.  
He felt a lot better already, but all the over-thinking and all the emotions left him exhausted.  
 “I’m just gonna call him.”  
  
Jackson sat down on the couch comfortably and Mark was glad that it didn’t feel weird or awkward to be alone with him. He just backed out into the kitchen for a moment, to call his boyfriend.  
Nobody answered the phone and he sighed.  
So he sent a message.  
  
>I overreacted. I’m sorry…  
I’m with Jackson right now, wanna come over?”  
  
He put up a bit of tea water and joined Jackson in the living room again.  
That one looked at him expectantly.  
  
“Didn’t get through... I guess he’s sulky.” Mark mumbled, but Jackson just nodded understandingly.  
  
“Give him a bit of time.” He smiled.  
  
Mark sat down beside him on the couch and took a deep breath. It was strangely exciting to be alone with Jackson, but his thoughts were with his boyfriend, too.  
He wondered if that one read his message and if he decided to give him the chance to apologize.  
  
“Should we watch a movie?” Jackson asked from the side and nodded to a pile of DVDs on the floor, in front of the TV.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
They started to watch a random movie from the pile.  
A comedy, to get themselves in a better mood and it was surprisingly fun to just sit besides Jackson and laugh now and then and listen to his stupid comments the whole time.  
  
But Mark had seen the movie many times and unlike Jackson, he knew how the story went, so he was much more interested in watching Jackson’s face light up, when he was laughing and concentrating on the movie happily.  
It was so easy being with him.  
And there it was again.  
The urge to wrap his arms around him and the urge to refresh the memories of his soft lips against his.  
Instead Mark just leant against him a little bit and when Jackson didn’t protest, he relaxed more.  
It was okay.  
Nothing you couldn’t do with a friend.  
As long as that was what Jackson was, it would be fine.  
A friend.  
Maybe a friend with benefits, but still a friend.   
For Mark and for Jinyoung.  
Mark let his mind trail off and enjoyed the little trembling of Jackson’s body, whenever that one giggled at a funny moment in the movie.  
  
About an hour later, the doorbell rang and Mark’s heart was jumping around in his chest.  
“Go.” Jackson told him encouraging, “And tell me if I should leave you alone.”  
  
Mark went to open the door and he had to wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans, when he waited for Jinyoung to come up the stairs.  
His heart was racing, when he saw his boyfriend smile at him shyly, while he reached the door.  
  
“Hey…” he brought out.  
  
“Hi.” Mark sighed, “Come in…I’m sorry.”

 

**Step Four - Jackson  
  
**

Jackson sat on the couch of Mark’s living room and he tried to concentrate on the screen in front of him, but he caught himself holding his breath, when Mark opened the door. He heard the two boys talking and listening to their footsteps he assumed they went to the kitchen and at some point he heard a dull bang and for a moment he wondered if they started fighting again, but soon he knew that wasn’t it.  
He could hear muffled words and he imagined hearing _I love you’s_ and _I’m sorry’s_ and a few other  things he couldn’t quite understand.  
  
His chest felt tight, when he imagined them. The bang was probably the result of passion rather than anger. Jackson knew he wanted to keep playing this game longer and he was sure that he could handle it, but he did feel a little bit sad that he would never be quite with them.  
He’d probably just stay the one, who was kinda there, but not completely.  
 Even during heated times, when he was involved, he was thinking about every touch, because he didn’t want to overstep lines or risk getting between them.     
  
Even though he treasured every touch of both of them, he knew they would never be as passionate about him as they were about each other.  The way Mark had held his hand earlier in the coffee shop, reminded Jackson of how nice it was to share these little touches with another person.  
 All the innocent moments.  
It reminded him of the countless lazy evenings he had spent with his ex girlfriend and how much he had enjoyed holding her hand.  And being able to kiss someone, when you had the urge to…  
 And not to hold back, when you wanted to touch them or tell them about your feelings…  
  
When Mark gave these little touches to him, it was feeling so warm and he couldn’t help but get his hopes up.  
That maybe he could touch him back and maybe it was okay to be stupid and mindless for a moment.  
But it wasn’t the same, as it had been with his girlfriend.   
  
 It was similar in some ways, as he was able to kiss his boys under the right circumstances and he could even go as far as being intimate with them, but it was still so utterly different.  
Because he was in the difficult position to always feel like he was intruding something and to feel like it was on him not to separate the other two somehow.  
  
The last thing Jackson wanted was to destroy their relationship and when Jinyoung had told him about Mark’s jealousy on the phone and when he had hesitantly confessed how much his boyfriend meant to him, it had made Jackson feel slightly sick in his stomach.  
Of course Jinyoung would rather stop this whole thing than losing Mark. Jackson knew that and it was just logical, but it somehow hurt.  
They loved each other so much and it was more than obvious to anyone who could see them together, but Jackson was there too…  
For months and months he had watched these two and their innocent crushes developing into something bigger and without him noticing, they had become his ideal picture of what kind of relationship he desired.  
  
But now he was getting so close and so involved and his longing was hard to resist sometimes. Because while they apparently wanted to share some things with him, he was not really a part of it…  
It would be a lie if he said his position wasn’t difficult.  
It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t hurt sometimes.  
  
So he sat on the couch and he heard them kissing and whispering little confessions to each other and he missed Mark’s warmth beside him and he couldn’t help but want to be anywhere else than in the room next to them in that moment.  
When he just thought about a way to excuse himself and just leave, Mark stumbled back into the living room, with ruffled up hair, looking at Jackson determined.    
  
That one wondered if he was looking as vulnerable as he felt, but he didn’t have time to think about it further, because Mark walked towards him quickly and before Jackson understood, what he intended to do, the older boy sat down on his lap, making himself comfortable and straddling him confidently.  
  
Jackson was so confused and surprised, that he nearly missed Jinyoung entering the room with a warm smile on his face.

Mark looked Jackson in the eyes, just like he had done it in the coffee shop, but this time there was not the same forbidden feeling in the air.  
  
“We can do it now,” Mark mumbled, close to Jackson’s face, “it’s okay.”

  
And Jackson slowly brought his hand to Mark’s arms and held him closer. He had wanted to do that for hours.  
Holding him.  
Then he felt Mark’s curious lips ghost over his, breathing against his skin hastily.  
He could hear Jinyoung join them and the couch bounced a bit, when he sat down.  
  
“Sorry for all the fuss, Jackson.” Jinyoung mumbled besides them, while Mark longingly let his tongue brush against Jackson’s. He could have lost himself in that kiss, if he didn’t force himself to listen to Jinyoung’s words.  
“We’re just as new to this, as you are…”  
  
Mark let go off Jackson’s lips for a moment to look at his boyfriend.  
So fondly.  
 Jackson’s heart was still racing and there was still this feeling that he wasn’t completely involved. But his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Mark started to talk softly.

  
“Apologize properly, Jinyoungie…” he smiled with a tiny bit of insecurity in his face, while he crawled out of Jackson’s lap and sat down on his side instead.  
  
Jackson felt Mark interlacing their fingers instead and his skin prickled where he touched him.  
 When he looked at Jinyoung, that one was looking back at him without his usual cocky expression on his face.  
Jinyoung looked just a little bit insecure as well and it made Jackson’s stomach tingle in excitement and it made the lump in his throat turn into something else. A wanting to care for the younger one, without making fun of him…

And a wanting to show him that he was here, too.  
And it was good to see that he really didn’t know what he was doing either.  
  
So when Jinyoung awkwardly claimed the place in Jackson’s lap, where Mark had been sitting moments ago, he looked a bit shy.  
Jackson had to force himself not to think about the way he pressed his weight down on him when he tried to get comfortable.  
Then he watched Jinyoung look at Mark for allowance and to reassure that this was okay for all of them.  
Jackson reached out to rest his hands on Jinyoung’s waist and that one hesitantly cupped his face with his hands. The way the boy on top of him straddled him, searching for support, made his stomach fill with excitement again.  
  
He looked up into his nearly black eyes and he could see a tiny spark in them and he glanced down on his plump lips for a split second, before he felt exactly those plump lips pressed against his own passionately.

Jackson held his breath and tensed up, when they stayed like that for a second, before Jinyoung’s body relaxed a little on top of him and he softened the touch of their lips.  
The younger boy moved slowly and much more thoughtfully, than the first time.  As if just a little bit more of his mask was coming down and he allowed himself to be endearing with Jackson.  
Between all the sensations of Jinyoung’s unsteady breathing against his mouth and the way his hands held him and the tight pressure of his body weight on his crotch, he could feel Mark playing with his fingers, reassuring him that he was doing okay.  
It was a test for all of them.  
Jinyoung’s tongue was exploring him slowly and cautious, not the same overflowing passion as last time, but definitely longingly and a tiny bit demanding.  
  
“You were right, Jackson…” Mark silently breathed out at their side, “it’s a little bit hot.”  
  
Jinyoung grinned into the kiss and their teeth clicked against each other accidentally.  
Then he loosened the touch and Jackson looked at Mark, who stared back a bit confused and as if he was fighting a lot of emotions, but he could also see a slightly pinkish color on his cheeks and that was all that counted.  
Mark obviously still fought his jealousy and Jackson wondered how it was for him to see his boyfriend in Jackson’s lap, kissing him curiously.  
 He wondered if it was very difficult.  
  
“Do you think I should try it…what we talked about?” He smiled at Mark softly and made sure to act extra mysteriously.  
He enjoyed the way Jinyoung looked first at him and then at Mark, trying to understand what he had missed.  
  
“What did you talk about?” he wanted to know, looking at them warily. It was quite satisfying to see him struggle for control for once.  
  
“Just… how it would be easier for your boyfriend…” Jackson said, not explaining a thing, but he could pinpoint the moment, Mark knew what he was talking about.  
He looked at Jinyoung and then at Jackson and he bit his lips in thoughts. Jackson smiled at him encouraging.  
  
“Only if you want to...” Mark finally said to Jackson and that one grinned proudly, when he saw Jinyoung’s completely dazed eyes on him.

  
“I wanted to do it for a while, Hyung…” Jackson admitted, still ignoring Jinyoung’s confusion.  
  
There was a short moment, in which none of them spoke and Jackson looked at Jinyoung, judging if it was the right time.  
He decided there would never be a better time.

Jackson tightened his grip on Jinyoung’s waist and while that one let out a surprised noise, he leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around his slim body and within a heartbeat he rolled them both around and Jinyoung landed on his back with a squeak of the sofa beneath them.  
He looked up at Jackson in sheer surprise and even more confusion.  
Mark’s eyes followed their every move.  
  
Before Jinyoung could complain, Jackson connected their lips again, kissing the younger boy more passionately, pressing him deeper into the pillows on the couch.  Jinyoung was caught completely off guard, so it was easy to take both his hands and pin them down as well, interlacing their fingers, so he could hold him in place.  
He let his tongue swirl around Jinyoung’s and that one kissed back flustered and slightly wriggling under Jackson’s body weight. Jackson loved the little sounds that escaped Jinyoung’s mouth and the way his chest was moving up and down quickly from his hectic breathing.  
He pulled away just enough, so his face was hovering inches over Jinyoung’s.  
  
“Is this better, Markeu…?” he breathed the words out against Jinyoung’s mouth and he heard Mark  
swallow beside them.  
  
“Y-yes…” he brought out.  
  
“Babe, did you-“Jinyoung tried to ask, but Jackson’s mouth shut him up again, nibbling on his lips lightly and tasting him out curiously.  
Jinyoung let out a muffled moan and Jackson could feel him melt into the sofa a bit more, his hands slightly jerking in his grip.  
  
“You started this whole thing, Jinyoungie…” he purred close to his neck and he only stopped to suck on his skin teasingly, “... now let me take over for a bit.”  
  
He let his tongue trace down the veins on Jinyoung’s throat, hearing him gasp for air and pressing his hips up into the touch unnoticeably.  
Before Jinyoung had time to speak, Jackson turned around to face Mark.  
  
“C’mere Hyung…”  
  
 Mark hurried over to them and awkwardly stood in front of the couch, not sure what he was supposed to do.  
“Jinyoungie is all yours,” Jackson pulled Mark down, so he was sitting in front of the couch, “I’m just gonna distract him a little bit.”  
  
Jackson felt more confident with every second.  
 Seeing Jinyoung look up at him flustered and still not sure how to gain back his senses, made Jackson think, that maybe it would help if he was a bit more daring.  Jinyoung couldn’t be the only one in control forever and he probably knew that.  
It would never work out and Mark would be scared of his boyfriend’s passion for Jackson.  
And Jackson wanted to prove a point.  
  
“I know I’m not a part of your relationship, but you decided you want me here for now…”  
  
 He let go of one of Jinyoung’s wrists and that one stayed in place, letting Jackson’s hand stroke over his torso and down to his stomach,  
  
“…and as long as I’m here with you, I don’t want to hold back…”  
  
Jackson’s hand slowly wandered over Jinyoung’s belt and he could feel the younger boy’s body tense up under him.  
 Jinyoung was hooked on his movements and Jackson loved every second of it. Jinyoung grew harder and harder in his pants and Jackson’s confidence grew with it.  
  
 “And unless you tell me to slow down, I will just be myself. Is that okay with you?”  
  
He looked at Mark first, who nodded eagerly, as if that was the best idea he’d heard in a long time and then Jackson looked down into Jinyoung’s eyes, which were dark and unreadable.  
  
“Is that okay for you, Jinyoung?” he stressed again.  
  
“Y-yes…” he breathed out, his words more a moan than anything else.  
And that was all Jackson needed, to let his hand cross the line and feel over the bulge in Jinyoung’s jeans.  
He stroked the tension longingly, watching the boy’s face closely.  
Jinyoung’s mouth was hanging open a bit and his chest was moving faster than usual and even though he tried to keep his face under control, Jackson saw the way he had to close his eyes, when he put more pressure against the fabric.  
  
And he didn’t miss the way Jinyoung arched his back in pleasure, when Jackson grabbed around his clothed length.  
Jackson kept stroking him and teasing him, letting his hand wander down between his legs, spreading them slightly and then up again, so he could feel him twitch in his jeans desperately.  
  
“Fuck…” Mark brought out beside them and Jackson couldn’t hold back a grin. His voice sounded thick with arousal.  
  
“How often do you take control?” Jackson wondered aloud, shamelessly talking over Jinyoung’s head and looking into Mark’s surprised and slightly embarrassed face.  
  
“Not often…” He admitted.  
  
Jackson sighed.  
He had assumed that Jinyoung was the one who initiated most things. He wondered if Jinyoung would like being cared for…  
Instead of going into it further, he just leaned down over Jinyoung, who hadn’t talked at all because he was distracted by Jackson’s demanding touches between his thighs.  
  
“You kiss your boyfriend…” he said to Mark, as if he was talking to a kid, who had to be engaged ,while he crawled down the couch and kneeled down close to it, his hands back on Jinyoung’s crotch in a heartbeat.  
When Mark claimed his boyfriend’s lisp, kissing him passionately, just like Jackson had done it earlier, that one was already fumbling around on Jinyoung’s belt.  
Jinyoung lay there, not capable of turning things around again and he was much more obedient than Jackson had ever seen him, but not completely.  
As soon as the younger boy felt hands trying to unbuckle his belt, he automatically reached down to help.  
  
“No…” Jackson said confidently, “I’m doing this.”  
  
He shoved Jinyoung’s hands aside gently and Mark took one of them and pinned it down onto the couch again. Jackson felt the tingling sensation back in his stomach, when he saw how Mark got braver with the second.  
  
He heard the wet sounds of their kisses and he imagined hearing Jinyoung letting out tiny moans, when he finally pulled down his pants, revealing his black briefs.  
Jackson helped him out of his jeans and threw them to the side carelessly, then he let his fingers ghost over the bulge in his briefs and stroked over them softly.  
Jinyoung was so hard and again he slightly pressed up his hips in desperate need for some friction.  
  
Jackson decided to tease him a little longer, so he brought his lips to his bulge and let them ghost over his briefs.  
 He placed little kisses on it and he could hear Jinyoung gulp, when he started to lick wet patches onto the fabric, not bothering about the dry feeling on his tongue. As long as he could hear the younger one moan into Mark’s mouth, it was worth it.  
  
He played around with his underwear for longer than necessary. Jinyoung’s briefs were about to burst already, there was no need to make him harder.  
Jackson wasn’t even sure if that was possible, but he just enjoyed bothering him so much.  
It was a tiny bit of revenge, because so far Jinyoung had taken advantage of the fact that Jackson had been careful with the two of them.  
He had let Jinyoung have his way a few times, because he didn’t dare to be even more of an intruder, but now that he had told them he wouldn’t hold back, he felt freer to do the things he would normally do. To be straight forward and to let his hands wander where he wanted to touch their bodies most…  
  
At some point Jinyoung was getting so desperate, that he didn’t even care to hold back his moans anymore.  
They were muffled by Mark’s tongue, but Jackson could still hear the need in them, so he finally let his fingers slide under the waistband of his briefs and slowly pulled them down, so Jinyoung’s cock sprung out of them and Jackson observed in satisfaction that he was already leaking.  
  
“Hey… Jinyoungie…” he murmured, with his lips close to his bare shaft, “…would you like it if Mark took a bit of control?”  
  
Jackson took him in his hand and he felt himself growing harder in his pants at the pulsing feeling of it.  
Jinyoung swallowed down a moan.  
His voice sounded weak, when he finally got words out.  
  
“Okay…just…hurry…”  
  
Jackson heard the shame in Jinyoung’s tone and he couldn’t help but find it extremely cute to see him like this.  
He let his tongue trace the veins of Jinyoung’s length, slowly wandering up to his tip, where it found little beads of fluid, so he licked them away hungrily.

He could hear Jinyoung gasp for air and when he looked up, he saw Mark’s hand under Jinyoung’s shirt, rolling it up slowly, but determined.  
One of Jinyoung’s hands was still pinned down to the couch by Mark and his other hand was lying above his head weakly.  
Jackson would never get this picture out of his mind again and he didn’t want to.

  
But they had teased the poor boy enough now.  
While Mark slowly pulled his boyfriend’s shirt up and over his head, ruffling up his hair in the process, Jackson took his tip in his mouth without a warning.  
He let his tongue swirl around it curiously, tasting Jinyoung in his mouth strongly. That one mindlessly pressed back into the touch and Jackson had to hold his thighs in a firm grip, so he wouldn’t take over control again.  
  
A moment later, Jinyoung lay in front of them naked and flustered and more than ready to get some relief, but for once it was Jackson, who had a plan and he would go through with it.

“Mark … get some lube…” he told him, watching Jinyoung’s face closely.

  
That one looked at him alarmed, but Jackson didn’t let go of Jinyoung’s spit-wet cock, while he looked at him, licking his lips mindlessly.  
When Mark hurried out of the room and into his bedroom, Jackson smiled at Jinyoung fondly.  
  
“Relax… I just want him to ride you.” He whispered. He could watch the relief spread on his face. And something else…  
 Disappointment?  
 Jackson decided to mess with him a little more. He just could not resist.  
  
“Or would you like it…” He purred, letting his hand stroke down further between Jinyoung’s bare thighs, spreading them wider and letting his fingers wander dangerously close to his entrance, “…if I-“  
  
“No!” Jinyoung brought out hastily, closing his legs a bit in shame, “Not yet!”  
  
Jackson looked at him in surprise.  
He could basically watch the blush creep onto the younger boy’s cheeks. He probably understood his mistake just after he had blurted the words out.  
  
“Does that mean…” Jackson looked at him in awe, his heart racing like crazy and his pants getting even tighter, “…do you mean you’d let me…just not yet?”  
  
Jinyoung looked at him in shock.  
He couldn’t keep up the eye contact so he buried his face under one of his arms instead.  
Again.  
Jackson would never ever get this picture out of his mind.  
The oh so confident, sassy Jinyoungie, lying in front of him, flustered and ashamed and needier than ever, aching to be touched in all the sinful ways.  
  
“Shut up, oh my god…” Jinyoung breathed out embarrassed and that was the moment, Mark came back with the little bottle of lube in his hand.  
  
“Who is this for… by the way?” Mark asked curiously and Jackson grinned broadly.  
  
“You...” he said casually, but then he grinned down on Jinyoung and added, “For now.”  
  
Mark accepted his answer as it was. He didn’t seem to notice that his boyfriend was hiding his face in shame and he didn’t question the teasing between him and Jackson.  
He just started to unbuckle his belt and stripped out of his jeans eagerly, Jackson watching him with one eye.  
Was it only his imagination or was Mark so much more at ease?  
He had the feeling that all of them were a lot more relaxed, compared to the last time. So he leant back over Jinyoung’s throbbing length, continuing where he had stopped and taking him in less teasingly this time.  
The boy had endured enough of his bullshit for the moment.  
Jinyoung wasn’t used to be this powerless and Jackson didn’t want to break him after all, he just wanted to make clear that, while he did play by their rules, he would not hold back anymore.  
Jackson wanted to be acknowledged while he was with them and he wanted to be taken seriously.  
  
So he did something he had never done before and he wasn’t sure if it was the smartest idea, but it was kind of too late, when he managed to choke himself on Jinyoung’s cock, trying to deep throat him without a warning.  
And while he definitely gagged for a moment, feeling like he might throw up over Jinyoung and never be allowed into his sex life again, he was more than surprised to hear the boy moan out sinfully instead.  
_That sick bastard_ , he thought.

“Of course that turns you on…” He mumbled, with his voice raw and his face still screwed up from the experience.  
  
“You deserved it…” Jinyoung brought out with a weak smile and when Jackson looked up to him, he saw that the boy was kind of distracted anyway.  
Jackson followed his glance and saw Mark kneeling on the carpet, his shirt being the only thing he was still wearing and his bare cock hard and leaking.  
No wonder Jinyoung wasn’t paying more attention.

 Jackson found himself hooked on the way Mark innocently, but definitely knowingly, pulled his shirt up further, revealing his stomach and his slim, toned torso inch for inch.  
  
It somehow really turned Jackson on that Mark chose to leave his shirt on, while he was completely naked otherwise. He did not completely get the logic behind it, but wasn’t that Mark’s charm after all.  
That you never had a clue what’s going on in his head?  
Jackson also found it sort of cute to see Jinyoung’s hazy eyes on him, as if he had never seen his boyfriend naked before. There was a tiny bit of envy in Jackson’s heart, but it was overflowed by the tension in his pants and the view in front of him.  
  
Meanwhile Mark had successfully gotten rid of his shirt and had taken out a little bit of lube onto his fingers and Jackson watched in amazement how the older one knelt on the carpet and started to prepare himself in front of their eyes and looking embarrassed but somehow turned on by the attention.  Maybe this was Mark’s way of remembering them that he was still there.  
It definitely worked though, because both Jinyoung and Jackson were hooked on the way he shyly moved his hips, to push his fingers deeper into himself. And while Jackson did not see what was going on exactly, because Mark was facing them and his ass wasn’t, he definitely enjoyed knowing what he did down there.

He curiously studied Mark’s facial expression and how bliss took over his features, the further he went and he assumed that it must feel really nice.  
  
“Hyung…” he awkwardly interrupted the comfortable silence in the room, “doesn’t that hurt at all?”  
  
Jackson couldn’t help but feel like an idiot, but he was so curious. The only few times he had tried to push a finger up his ass did not end very well and definitely not make bliss take over his body.  
 He also remembered finding it kind of disgusting and unsexy. But somehow that didn’t lessen his curiosity.  
  
“Not if you do it right…” Mark mumbled in embarrassment, but then he added, “maybe a little...the first times…”  
  
“You’ll need to show him some time…” Jinyoung brought out with a grin in his voice. “Now get over here.”  
  
Mark did how he was told.  
He was on Jinyoung’s side in a second and while he started kissing him eagerly, Jackson remembered his quest and once again continued where he had stopped.  
A little bit less experimental, he wrapped his lips around Jinyoung’s cock and started to bob his head up and down, his tongue pressing against his shaft with soft pressure.  
It was new to him and he pretty much had no idea what he was doing, but he did the best job possible.  
He found himself distracted by Jinyoung’s flushed looking tip more than once and let his tongue play with his slit for a while, educing the sweetest moans out of the boy.  
Maybe he wasn’t so bad at it after all?  
  
He looked up to see Mark and Jinyoung, busy kissing each other as if they had never done it before and he heard the wet sounds their tongues made and his stomach was tingling desperately. And when one of Jinyoung’s hands wandered to Mark’s bare ass, where he was kneeling beside the couch, Jackson felt himself twitch in his pants.  
He tried his best not to get too distracted and to keep his movements up, but it was a difficult mission. Because Jinyoung’s hand looked illegally huge on Mark’s ass cheek and when he started to knead it hungrily, Mark mewled under the touch.  
Jackson also stole a glance of Mark’s pinkish, clean shaved hole for the first time and he couldn’t stop looking.  
The shiny wetness of the lube didn’t exactly help and neither did the way, Jinyoung spread it open through the kneading.  Apparently it was not as easy to keep the control on one side after all. But Jackson wanted to turn things around again.  
Definitely.  
  
“Your turn…” he brought out, after he had let Jinyoung slip out of his mouth noisily and he dared to slap Mark’s ass lightly, to make it clear that he was talking to him.  
Also to just slap his ass, while it was directly in front of him.  
 He would have probably lost hours of sleep if he let that opportunity go and he felt more than satisfied to see a little blush on Mark’s face, when he unwillingly let go of Jinyoung’s lips and crawled onto the couch instead. They basically switched positions and Mark sat on Jinyoung’s lap the next moment, straddling him and grinding down on his length for a while.

Jackson made it his mission to bring back the powerless looking Jinyoung again, so the first thing he did was grabbing both his hands and pinning them down over his head, against the armrest of the couch.  
 Jinyoung looked up at him with his eyes both dark from arousal and desperate from need.  
Jackson licked his lips mindlessly, before he overcame the distance between them and started to tug on his plump lips teasingly. He took them between his teeth and loved how Jinyoung’s breathing got more unsteady under him.  
He had no idea what Mark was doing, but the way Jinyoung arched his back and the way little moans started to slip into Jackson’s kiss, let him assume that he was torturing him as well.  
But his curiosity was stronger than him, so he dared to take a look and he nearly regretted it, because his heart nearly skipped a beat, when he saw Mark holding Jinyoung’s cock in place and his ass hovering directly over it.  
  
When he caught Jackson looking he started to tease Jinyoung even more, by rubbing his tip against his hole in little circles, gathering the lube and making Jinyoung ache for the satisfying tightness, but not giving it to him.  
While Jackson wondered if Mark put up a show, because he was watching, he found himself hooked again. His eyes were glued to the way Mark let Jinyoung get a little bit of friction between his thighs now and then, but not more. And when Jinyoung lifted his hips, trying to get more out of the sensation, Mark even held him down in a tight grip of his hands.  
  
Jackson’s stomach went crazy at the sight of a confident Mark, in control of Jinyoung’s pleasure. Because yes, he was the one who’d have a dick up his ass at the end of the day, but he was nowhere close to being as submissive as he usually was.  
And Jackson would want to tell him how good he was doing and how incredibly hot he looked and how he fucked with his head, but he didn’t get a single word out.  
Instead he started kissing Jinyoung again, but not his mouth this time. He completely ignored the younger boy’s open hanging lips and went for his neck instead.  
  
“You should see yourself…” He murmured close to Jinyoung’s earlobe, breathing the words against his skin. Jinyoung did his best to choke down the moan that tried to escape his throat, but Jackson could still hear his struggle.  
Jackson started sucking on his skin and he wasn’t especially soft with his touches either. He even caught himself using his teeth to intimidate the boy a bit.  
  
And Jackson could catch the second, Mark stopped playing around. He didn’t see it, when Mark finally decided to take Jinyoung in, but he could watch everything on Jinyoung’s face.  
He could see how he closed his eyes in defeat and he could hear the hum that came deep out of Jinyoung’s throat and the way his hands tensed up under Jackson’s firm grip.  
And when Jackson looked over to Mark the next time, he was already sitting on Jinyoung, his cock buried inside of him and Jackson was so torn between watching the whole show and actually being a part of it.  
  
“How does it feel?” He heard himself wonder out loud.  
  
He could barely concentrate on pinning Jinyoung’s hands down and watching Mark’s naked body lifting itself up on Jinyoung’s length again.  
He looked so skilled…  
“Hot…” Jinyoung moaned out desperately , “and tight… and jesus christ...”  
Jinyoung lifted his head in struggle, when he interrupted himself with another tortured moan and pressed his head back down into the couch the next moment.  
  
The sounds he made nearly drove Jackson insane and it was close to painful how good Mark looked on top of his boyfriend, lifting his hips on him and starting up a slow rhythm, while steadying himself on the backrest of the couch with one arm.  
Jinyoung gave up on swallowing down his groans, you could see the shame vanishing and you could watch the pleasure taking over.  
  
Jackson decided that he definitely wanted to be a part of this, so he let go of Jinyoung’s arms for a moment, but that one didn’t have the strength to get back any of his control anyway. Maybe he was more comfortable in this position than he’d admit…  
Jackson did not take his eyes off Mark and the way he sank down on Jinyoung quickly, just to lift his hips again, while Jackson hastily unbuckled his belt and shimmied out of his pants.  
He was overdue, he hadn’t been touched at all and with his promise to not hold back anymore in mind, he stripped out of his briefs, too.  
  
He wondered if Jinyoung would like a cock in his mouth while being fucked, but while the idea was very present in his mind and the urge to ask was huge, he warned himself to be modest and to not push his luck.  
So he leant back down to Jinyoung’s lips and he didn’t have to work them open, because they were still gasping for air and more than needy looking. He could simply slide his tongue in and was greeted by Jinyoung’s, pressing against his wildly.  
While Jinyoung let out long drawn moans, which got muffled in his mouth, Jackson dared to take one of his hands and guide it to his own cock.  
Jinyoung wrapped his fingers around it a little bit too gratefully and it made his ears turn red.    
  
“Desperate…are we?” Jackson brought out, trying to mock the younger one, but his voice was dripping with arousal.  
And the embarrassment and his body showing how needy he was didn’t stop Jinyoung from eagerly pumping Jackson’s length, as soon as he had it in a firm grip.  
Jackson was caught off guard and let a moan slip, but it was completely drowned by the noises that sounded out of Jinyoung’s throat and by the sound of Mark’s thighs slamming down on Jinyoung harder with every move and by the little throaty moans that escaped Mark’s lips in the process.  
  
“D-don’t make him cum yet…” Mark suddenly said, just loud enough for the boys to hear it and to look at him questioning, while he slowed down his hips, making Jinyoung whine a little bit, because he was getting so close to his limits.  
“I…” He mumbled, “I could…”  
  
They stared at him for a moment and he was mindlessly biting his lips at all the attention. Maybe he even regretted speaking up.  
But before he had to explain what he had in mind, his boyfriend seemed to read his mind and Jackson would have admired him, if he wasn’t that lost in his arousal.

  
“You want to ride him?” Jinyoung brought out in surprise, while lifting up his head a little, so he could watch Mark’s reaction.  
Jackson felt himself jerk in Jinyoung’s hand and he cursed himself for the heat that spread in his lower stomach at the thought of it.  
  
“Only… if it’s okay…” Mark admitted.  
  
Jinyoung let his head fall back into the couch in defeat and he took in a deep breath.  
  
“It’s alright with me…” He agreed, without thinking about it longer.  
  
Then Mark looked at Jackson with a bit of shame and lots of expectation in his eyes and that one couldn’t believe he was really asking him this.  
  
“Fuck, sure…”He cursed in defeat. There was no use in hiding how down he was for that idea. They wouldn’t buy it anyway.  
   
“Desperate, are we…?” Jinyoung mocked his words, but they didn’t come out half as cocky as he probably intended.  
  
Then there was no need in talking anymore.  
Mark went from zero to hundred real quick.  
It would not be wrong to say he fucked Jinyoung hard, even though he was the one filled up to the brim.  
 Jinyoung was panting and moaning and Jackson tried to catch most of it with his mouth, kissing him passionately and letting a few moans go himself, whenever Jinyoung rolled his thumb over his tip extra hard.  
  
At some point he had to slow the hand on his shaft down, because he really wanted to last long enough to wait for Mark, so instead he pinned Jinyoung’s hands down on the couch again, while that one got closer and closer to his limits.  
Jackson caught him thrusting up into Mark just a little bit and he let him have that bit of control, because he was already more obedient than he’d thought.

Mark seemed to enjoy that Jinyoung met him halfway, finally being able to rest just a little bit.

The oldest was moaning regularly now, with his dick bouncing heavily with every movement and his head falling back slightly.  
  
Jackson watched in torture, how Jinyoung reached his limits and his body tensed up under Mark.  
He arched his back and his hips jerked up hard, when he came with a long drawn whine, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.  
Jackson held his wrists in a tight grip and watched how the boy panted himself through his orgasm and how Mark slowed down again.

  
“Ah fuck…” Jinyoung cursed in awe, looking thoroughly wrecked and exhausted, but satisfied at the same amount.  
Mark let him slip out of himself and then instead of collapsing on the couch, he waddled into their bedroom quickly, leaving Jackson with Jinyoung, who was still in his own little world of his aftermath.  
  
“See, it’s not so bad…” Jackson mumbled, amused at Jinyoung’s dramatic facial expressions.  
  
“He’s so fucking good.” Jinyoung panted mindlessly and Jackson was surprised to hear that much praise come out of his mouth, as he wasn’t usually the one to be this appreciating about others.  
“You better take good care of him.”  
  
Jackson nodded eagerly.  
His whole body reminded him what he was about to experience and it would be mild to say that he was excited.  
He could not wait.  
  
And he didn’t have to, because that moment Mark was rushing back to the couch with a condom in his hand and the same amount of excitement in his face, that Jackson felt in his whole body.

He indicated Jackson to sit on the couch and that one happily did. Jinyoung made space for them and his eyes were following their every step, but Jackson was sure he meant it, when he said he was okay with this.  
 He did not look like he regretted his decision.

So Jackson sat on the couch, his cock pulsing and hard and his heart racing, when Mark straddled him once again, just like he had done it earlier, after he had come out of the kitchen.  
 Just.  
With no clothes between them and with Mark’s ass sticky and lubed up, sitting on Jackson’s thighs and taking his length in his hand, so he could roll the condom over him with his free one.

Of course Jackson could have done this himself, but watching Mark’s slim fingers work was more than he could have asked for.  
  
It was embarrassing how nervous he was, but the boys didn’t have to know about it.  
After all, he had never done this and it was pretty exciting to have Mark being the experienced one. He spread a little bit of lube on Jackson and Jackson’s hands were awkwardly resting on Mark’s hips, while he did it.  
Then it got serious and Jackson felt his heart racing, when Mark smiled at him shyly and drew a few tiny circles with his hips on his coated length, before he lifted them up and held Jackson in place, just like how he had done it with Jinyoung earlier.  
  
There was not half of the teasing though.  
Maybe because Mark was needy and close to the edge already, maybe because he didn’t want to wreck Jackson’s nerves any longer and maybe because of both these reasons.  
Mark just placed himself on his tip and then let himself sink down on it, slowly and controlled, inch for inch.  
The tightness was amazing.  
  
It was in some ways similar to sex with someone with a vagina, but it was also completely different somehow. Jackson took the sensation in and he still had his hands on Mark’s hips, while that one pressed them down on his length.  
The moment he was completely buried inside of him, Mark looked at him.  
Then at Jinyoung.  
Jackson didn’t really know why.  
  
And he didn’t care, because Mark apparently remembered how horny he was, so he steadied himself on Jackson’s shoulder with one hand and grasped his chin with the other, pulling him into a passionate kiss and catching Jackson completely off guard.  
Not only could he hear himself moan Mark’s name in surprise, but he also felt hundreds of butterflies in his stomach, taking over his whole body in seconds.  
  
He kissed back and his mind turned into pudding, so all he could concentrate on, was the way Mark pounded his hips down on him in a steady rhythm, but not nearly as lightly as he started.  
The passion behind his kiss felt like it would leave Jackson’s lips bruised, but he’d never complain. All he could do was grabbing Mark’s waist a bit harder and helping him hold his body up.  
He wasn’t surprised, that he couldn’t keep up the pace.  
Mark’s naked torso was already coated in sweat and he was panting heavily and when his movements got weaker, Jackson knew he had to help him out for a change.

But even though he told Jinyoung, he wouldn’t hold back, he looked over to him quickly, just to see him nodding and watching their every move in awe.

So he wrapped his arms around Mark and with one strong move, he turned them around, so Mark was half lying- half sitting on the couch instead and Jackson was kneeling on the edge of the couch.  
  
And while Mark looked surprised, he was more than ready to go with the flow and Jackson had to bite back a moan, when he spread his legs for him shyly.  
So he grabbed Mark’s thighs and he pulled his body closer to him and then for the first time, he could see everything.  
Completely exposed.

  
He positioned himself at Mark’s entrance and he watched how his cock slowly disappeared inside of him.  It was quite the view and Jackson was so distracted by the new sensation, that he didn’t notice how Jinyoung sat down closer to Mark and started kissing him lazily, while his hand was wrapped around Mark’s dick.  
As soon as Jackson caught the act, he was motivated to give his everything now.

This was something he was good at for once. Maybe he hadn’t sucked as many dicks as they had, but he definitely had some good sex before and he knew how to fuck someone into oblivion.  
So he did.

He thrusted into Mark without holding back, digging his nails into Mark’s thighs, while he held them up and quietly growling with every push…

Mark was nearly whimpering by the way he was being tortured and caressed at the same time.  
Jackson’s strong hips stood in great contrast to Jinyoung’s soft, exhausted nibbling and his hand jerking Mark off lazily.  
Jackson also caught Jinyoung cooing some words to Mark here and sinfully moaning close to his ear there.  
But Jackson was in no way curious enough to concentrate on what he assumed had to be dirty talk between lovers.  
  
 Not while he was fucking into Mark and watching the way Mark’s body was shook by his thrusts.  
The older one looked up at him weakly, his eyes nearly begging for some release.

“Jinyoung…I’m…” he sputtered between moans, and as if that was his time to shine, Jinyoung readjusted himself on the couch, until he was lying on his stomach, so he could wrap his lips around Mark’s length, while Jackson and Mark were getting closer by the second.  
Jackson’s eyes were glued on Jinyoung’s skilled tongue and lips and the way he sloppily worked Mark’s cock with them.  
But it was Mark whining Jackson’s name, what got him over the edge. With a deep grunt he pushed into Mark a few more times and spilled everything he had into him, nearly violently.  
  
 His climax had him trembling and panting and gasping for air and he didn’t realize how hard he was gripping Mark’s thighs, while he was far gone in his orgasm.  
He opened his eyes just in time, to see Jinyoung pump Mark a few more times and a wave of shivers and a loud whine going through Mark’s body, when he released into his boyfriend’s mouth.  
It was a mixture of words and moans that fell from Mark’s lips, while he arched his back and buried his hand in Jinyoung’s hair.  
Jackson pulled out of him now, so he could finally put his hips down again. Mark’s skin was red, where Jackson’s fingers had held him and his arms went limp, as soon as he let go of Mark.  
  
“Jesus...” Jackson brought out, while he collapsed beside them on the couch, leaning back on the armrest in exhaustion, still breathing heavily.  
  
Jinyoung looked up at Jackson and he saw the younger one wiping a bit of Mark’s fluid away, that tried to drip out of the corner of his mouth and he had to admit that it looked nothing less than stunning.  
He would have said beautiful, but that would be more than cheesy and Jackson didn’t want to get cheesy over a bit of cum.

“You alright there?” Jinyoung chuckled.  
  
“Ask me again in like…five minutes…” he breathed out weakly.

  
  
He felt more than alright after five minutes.  
  
The atmosphere was so incredibly different from the last time and the boys were more at ease and things were a little bit awkward, but in a completely different way.  
None of them seemed to fear that something between them had just drastically changed and none of them seemed to be hurt or dying of jealousy this time. It was more that they were mutually surprised at how far they had gone once again and maybe by how natural it had felt once again.  
And Jackson could only speak for himself, but this being his first anal sex experience of any kind ever, was more than satisfying.

  
And Jackson didn’t only feel alright five minutes afterwards, but also thirty minutes afterwards, after they had hung around on Mark’s couch in their underwear and watched some bad late afternoon TV for a while, pretty much in silence.  
  
And Jackson still felt alright after about three hours, when they had just finished eating the pizza they had ordered and after Mark had spent a bit more time in Jackson’s lap on the couch, just to get teased by Jinyoung for his neediness.  
But as soon as Mark was back at his boyfriend’s side, Jackson dared to pull Jinyoung into a kiss and while Mark was surprised, he didn’t seem as irritated as the last time.  
Jackson didn’t want to push his luck, so he soon let go of Jinyoung’s lips again, but he definitely was happy that he managed to fluster the youngest a little bit with the action.  
  
And somehow he still felt alright late at night when the boys were heading to bed and he announced that he would go home now.  
  
He was just about to stand up from the couch, when Jinyoung held him back by his wrist and Mark smiled at him warmly and then, as if there had been some inner dialogue between the two of them, that Jackson had missed, Jinyoung asked,  
  
“It’s late, why don’t you stay the night?”  
  
“Nah…” he denied politely, even though his heart was beating faster, hearing the younger one ask him, “it’s alright, I don’t have to…”   
  
But the boys still looked at him, as if he somehow missed the point.  
Jinyoung took a deep breath and Mark still smiled at him awkwardly.

  
“No, Jackson…” Jinyoung started to talk softly, “All we’re saying is… if you want to stay the night, you can…we want you to…I mean… mostly Mark of course.”  
  
Jinyoung grinned at Jackson sheepishly and there was another little tingling party of butterflies in his stomach, which had nothing to do with the beer he had drunk to the pizza and that could not be dick driven either, because his cock was satisfied and soft and probably asleep already.  
  
And it was that tingling in his stomach that made him agree on the offer.  
It was just a night.  
And they had done this before, because that’s what friends sometimes did, wasn’t it?  
 And you might think that after they already had sex, simply sleeping over at Mark’s place was not a big deal, but something about it made Jackson feel uneasy.  
  
And late at night, when he lay in bed and when the boyfriends besides him were asleep soundly and Mark’s arm was wrapped around his waist loosely, he did not feel that alright anymore.  
   
He was wide awake and his mind was screaming at him and the more he tried to ignore the words it was screaming, the clearer they got.  
  
_What are you doing?_  
  
_What are you doing here, Jackson?_  
  
_What the hell are you doing??_  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this chapter and just feel free to ramble, it would mean the world to hear your thoughts!! <3
> 
> I'll update as soon as possible, but I can make no promises, because I'm writing a few things at the same time... (really clever, I know)


	5. Step Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning** : Alcohol and a hint of transphobia in this chapter.

  
**Step Five- Jackson**  
  


  
“I don’t wanna say that I told you,” Jaebum sighed, while he took a few fries at once and stuffed them in his mouth.  
“But I told you, man…” he looked up at Jackson, shaking his head a little, “Stuff like that sounds great in theory, but things always get weird.”

  
Jackson watched him in disbelief.  
How could Jaebum sit there and scroll through his phone, while Jackson was close to an identity crisis?  
He had just told him that he stayed overnight at Mark’s house one or two times over the past few weeks or maybe it was more like eleven times.  
It was definitely exactly eleven times - Jackson kept count- but Jaebum didn’t have to know how bad it already was.  
 And every single time it happened, he had told himself he still had it under control. He found excuses, not to leave Mark’s apartment in the evening and every single time he told himself it would be the last night he shared their bed.  
  
But then it happened that he spent a long Friday with the boys and they had been grocery shopping together and then they had tried cooking a difficult recipe.  
It didn’t exactly look like the example on the cooking website and Jackson would argue if the result was worth the work and the bickering in the kitchen, but it tasted nice.  
They had continued watching the series they had started and Jinyoung was stressing over uni and Mark was tired, so it didn’t even come to sex.  
And most strangely that didn’t bother Jackson at all.  
 He enjoyed being with them and he found himself sitting on the couch,  making out with Mark, who sat in his lap, while Jinyoung was working on his essay at the kitchen table and told them to be quiet, so he could concentrate on it.  
  
And he had found himself cuddled up to Jinyoung’s side in the night, one arm around him, letting his thumb caress his waist a little.  
He knew how tense Jinyoung had been over that philosophy class and he had already understood that in those moments it was best not to try to talk him out of his mood, but to show him his support through little actions like that.  
Jinyoung had hummed comfortably on his side and it had made Jackson’s heart race, to the point where he fled into the living room, as soon as Jinyoung had fallen asleep.  
And Jackson found himself sitting on Mark’s couch in the middle of the night, not able to fall asleep while he asked himself why he hadn’t gone home.  
  
That was just one day ago.  
  
And now it was midday and Jaebum just looked at him as if he was the biggest idiot known to human race.  
  
Jackson groaned. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that he got himself into this situation.  
  
“What am I supposed to do now?” Jackson whined grumpily, not happy with the advice he had gotten so far.

 

It was obvious enough that his friend didn’t quite understand Jackson’s lifestyle or the way gender didn’t really influence his attraction to people.  
And even less did he seem to understand what his problem was right now and why it wasn’t that easy to just turn around and call it quits.  
  
“I can’t tell you what to do, Jackson…” Jaebum answered, “But if I was you I’d try to get out of there before I end up actually falling for one of them…”  he looked like he found the idea absurd, but tried his best not to let it show.  
Jackson released another grunt that had been stuck in his throat for too long.

If he had any alternatives, he wouldn’t be talking to Im Jaebum about this.  
  
“About that…” Jackson cleared his throat and he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to keep talking, but he simply had to get rid of the words, “it’s kind of…a bit too late for that.”  
  
And for the first time since him and Jaebum had sat down in that fast food restaurant, he had his undivided attention. He even laid his phone down.  
Jaebum looked at him with widened eyes and he obviously tried to judge if Jackson was just joking around, like he often did. But Jackson looked back in defeat, seeking for help or at least a little bit of empathy.

  
“Jesus, Jackson…” Jaebum brought out, when he understood the younger boy was serious, “it’s Mark, isn’t it?”  
  
And Jackson let out the most dramatic sigh he was capable of and buried his face in his crossed arms, that he had lying on the table.  
  
“I think it’s both of them…” he admitted awkwardly and when he saw Jaebum’s disbelieving expression, he added, “and listen, I’m not here to be judged by you…so please just try to help me.”

It felt so incredibly weird to make that confession, because he hadn’t told anyone about it yet and he only just had figured it out himself.  
Kind of.  
  
“But we’re talking about Jinyoungie… you guys hate each other…”  
  
Jackson nodded agreeing.  
But then he thought about Jinyoung for a second, with his eye wrinkles and the dramatic facial expressions he put on when he tried to win a verbal battle against Jackson and his chest felt warm and fuzzy and he had to force himself, not to grin like an idiot, when he mumbled into his arms,  
  
“But he’s really hot when he’s lying there in front of me and he said he’d even let me-“  
  
“Jesus Christ, Jackson…” Jaebum interrupted him, “too much information… like, way too much!”  He screwed his face up a little, as if he tried with all of his strength not to let any mental images build,  
 “He’s my friend, too and I’m already trying not to picture him with Mark…”  
  
“Yeah… same…” Jackson whined in torture.  
  
“No, you know what I mean!”  
  
They remained silent for a while and Jackson started to regret sharing any of his worries with Jaebum, but then that one broke the silence.  
  
“Listen… I’m not gonna tell you if what you feel is real or not, but maybe you’re just… y’know… lonely…or frustrated… they’re both pretty boys I guess, so maybe you’re just-“

 

“No! Fuck… I know the difference between wanting someone and kind of actually really liking someone…” His voice got quieter with every word and he started to feel vulnerable around the older boy.  
It sounded absurd.  
When he heard himself speak, he knew it sounded ridiculous and he knew he couldn’t hope for someone to understand him. He wasn’t even sure if Jaebum believed him.  
  
“Jinyoung isn’t just hot, y’know… he’s really caring and smart...” Jackson didn’t know where he was going with that sentence, so he decided to stop talking, before he completely embarrassed himself. When he looked up from his arms again, he saw Jaebum’s attentive eyes on him and he imagined seeing a bit of sympathy in them.  
  
So he dared to talk again.  
“But they’re together, y’know…and I’m just not sure if I can simply go now. I don’t want to…”  
  
Jaebum nodded, as if what Jackson said made sense, even though he couldn’t really put himself in his situation.  
  
“And you really like both of them?” he wanted to know carefully and Jackson just nodded.  
  
“That’s tough, man…” Jaebum then sighed,  
 “But I wanna be real with you…don’t get your hopes up too much.”

 

♥  


  
When Jackson got home, he didn’t know what to do with himself and his free time.  
The opened word document on his laptop stared at him from across his dark room, sitting on his desk, waiting to be filled with academic sounding nonsense for his English class.  
Jinyoung would not have this much trouble with this.  
He was great with articulation, he even liked to write and read, while Jackson wasn’t really a fan of books.  
 It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in what they had to say, but sitting still and scanning pages and pages of words just wasn’t his thing.  
He could read a page three times, without knowing what it was telling him and putting his thoughts into words on a page seemed close to impossible.  
He had to write about the effects of bilingual education and while he should have a lot to say about the topic, his mind was blank when it came to writing his thoughts down.  
  
He let himself fall onto his bed.  
It had barely been a day, since he left Mark’s apartment, but he already started missing the boys’ presence.  
He had spent so much time with them in the past weeks, that it felt weird to sit in his silent little room and it would be so nice to kiss Mark for a while to distract himself and just because he really enjoyed kissing him.  
Jackson would also be down to disturb Jinyoung’s peace a little. He would like to sit down between his thighs while he was watching TV and he would even let him keep watching his stupid boring shows, while he would suck him off.

 Bonus points if Mark was watching.

But Jackson also would be more than happy if they were just here to help him write that stupid essay.

♥  
  
It was late in the evening, when he had finished the first draft. He felt like nothing in his writing made sense and he really couldn’t believe he spent his whole Saturday working on it, so he was more than annoyed when the sun was setting.  
 Annoyed and a tiny bit proud, because he had never written this much at once.  
And the deadline wasn’t even as close as usual.  
But concentrating on using the right words and sentences and just getting lost in the topic a little had been distracting him from thinking too much about his Mark and Jinyoung related thoughts.  
  
Now that the daylight was gone, his room was drowning in darkness and when he turned on the lights, they flickered pathetically for a moment, before they gave up the ghost completely.  
  
“Fucking useless crap…” he cussed, while he unscrewed the light with clumsy fingers.

Then he spent about fifteen minutes trying to find the spare ones and he could watch his mood dropping with every single minute that passed.

“Fucking shit!” he yelled out frustrated, as he slammed the door to his storage chamber and a bit of plaster rippled from the ceiling.  
  
The next moment he found himself dialing a number on his phone.  
  
“Yah, Jaebum…” he tried to control his voice, but still ended up snarling his words “Are you free tonight?”

 

♥

Jackson hadn’t been out in too long and he felt the adrenaline in his veins, when he and Jaebum stood at the bar of a small club together, laughing and drinking, like they often had in the past.

  
“Are you still dancing?” Jackson wanted to know, nearly yelling at Jaebum to drown out the loud music around them.  
Jaebum just looked back at him confused.  
  
“What do you mean still? I haven’t even started!” Jaebum exclaimed loudly and Jackson needed a moment until the words reached his brain.

  
“Not now you idiot… I mean in general… do you still practice?”  


“Oh…” Jaebum giggled a little, “Yeah, like once a week… wanna see?”  
  
Before Jackson could answer, Jaebum tried to stand up from his bar stool and Jackson had to grab him by his arm, so he wouldn’t fall flat on his face in the process.  
  
Jaebum was one of the most thoughtful, collected people Jackson knew. It was a mystery who this tragic drunk mess in front of him was.

  
“I think you had enough…” he mumbled, not caring about the way Jaebum rolled his eyes at him, when he took the cocktail out of his hand and started sipping on it himself.  
Jackson was used to this.  
 For some reason his body had a high tolerance and he had to try hard to actually get drunk. Now he was tipsy at best.  
His eyes wandered through the crowd, finding many drunken people dancing to the loud music  
 Many pretty people.  
A thousand stories behind every single one of them.  
 So many overall attractive people and he was there with this knob of a friend.  
  
It didn’t take him long to find the person that was the most interesting.  
They had short, ruffled up hair and a delicate figure, their eyes closed while moving slightly off the beat.  
Even after watching that person dance for at least ten minutes, only looking away to answer Jaebum’s questions, he couldn’t quite figure out if the person was a girl or a boy.  
Or neither.  
Jackson didn’t necessarily have to know what they would introduce themselves as. He was simply hooked on the way the person moved.  
  
“Hey…Jackson…” Jaebum tore him away from the view again, “Where are you looking…?”  
  
After Jackson showed him, awkwardly pointing a finger at the person, while they didn’t look, Jaebum raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Not my type…” he simply said, but Jackson ignored him.  


“Should I say hi?” Jackson mumbled and it felt weird. He had been thinking about Mark and Jinyoung the whole day and when he was watching this cute person dance, he couldn’t ignore the weird feeling in his gut.  
Was he trying too hard?  
And what did he even try to prove?  
And didn’t that person kind of have Mark’s ruffled up hair?  
Jinyoung’s slim, but curvy figure?  
  
“I don’t know…” Jaebum slurred and then looked at him with a small smirk, “…are your boyfriends okay with this?”  
  
Jackson felt sick, when he looked at Jaebum’s face.  
  
“They’re not my boyfriends…” he hissed, sounding more intimidating than he had planned to and the grin vanished from Jaebum’s face.  
He kept his eyes pinned to the crowd instead, not wanting to meet his friend’s eyes again.  
They stood there in silence for a while, until Jackson chose to break it.  
  
“Sorry...” he mumbled without looking at him.  
  
And then he took a deep breath and jumped off his stool.  
  
“Fuck it… I’m going over.” He proclaimed.  
  
And he felt Jaebum’s glance following him, while he made his way to the person with the cute body language and the offbeat dance moves.

 

**  
Step Five- Jinyoung**

 

Jinyoung sat in the library of his university. He had an extra hour to waste, until his final lecture that day began.  
So he was sitting at his usual spot, sort of hidden between bookshelves.  
His essay was written and proof-read , but nothing could be perfect enough, right?  
So Jinyoung was reading over it again, but his mind trailed off.  
He had spent too much time milking his mind for thoughts and words to put into it and he was exhausted.

He had a lot of reasons to be in the library again. It just was a nice, welcoming place. No annoying noises, lots of comfortable seats and most of all just books everywhere.  
The perfect place to read and write and collect your thoughts and the perfect place to forget about the world for a while.  
But the reason he was there that day had nothing to do with any of these things.  
 His reason to be there was the librarian, who would start her shift in about seven minutes.  
Librarian and childhood friend Jimin.  
The one friend he could count on when he had relationship-related troubles. Not because she was especially experienced- quite the contrary- but just because she knew what was going on in his life most of the time.  
Just like he knew about hers.  
  
When she came through the door she looked a bit annoyed.  
She walked straight to his desk and made herself a place, throwing her jacket over one of the seats and sighing.  
  
“You know I should be working right now…” she hissed.  
  
“I know… sorry…” Jinyoung smiled brightly, probably acting a little bit cuter than necessary, because she just rolled her eyes at him.  
Jimin gave him the feeling of having a little sister that he wanted to protect from the world, but that also had to serve as a listener, when he needed to rant about something.  
  
“Is this about Mark again?” she whispered way too loudly, “You know I don’t get him…”  
  
“No…” Jinyoung sighed, “I just need your opinion on something.”  
  
He kept silent for a moment, pondering over the words he wanted to use. Jimin looked at him impatiently, tapping a quiet rhythm onto the table with her long, painted nails, while she waited for him to go on.  
  
“Let’s say...you and this guy are something like, uh, friends with benefits…”  
  
Jimin looked at him curiously now, as if she had expected to hear everything but this.  
Usually it was Jinyoung giving her advice and not the other way around. And he couldn’t remember ever really talking about sex with her either.  


“Yeah…?” she asked warily.  
  
“And…you kind of fooled around a few times…and you’re kind of really turned on by him…and,” he sighed, while he caught himself playing around with the pages of a book in front of him,  “And now he starts to stay overnight…”  
  
Jinyoung hated the way his cheeks heated up while talking about it. He didn’t want to lose his role as a big brother in Jimin’s eyes.

  
“You’re not cheating on Mark, are you?” she hissed with actual worry in her tone, looking at him, ready to be disappointed.  
  
“Are you crazy?” he huffed and he felt a tiny bit of anger swell up in his chest, “Do you really think I could do that?”  
  
“Then what’s this about?” Jimin wanted to know, ignoring his question.

  
“Can we maybe just pretend this isn’t about me?” Jinyoung begged. He should have known how difficult talking about it would be.  
  
“Sure…If that helps you.” Jimin sighed.  
  
“Okay… so, he spends the night with you…with and without sex…what do you think?”  
Jinyoung’s heart was beating like crazy at this point.  
Speaking about it made things suddenly feel so much more real.  
  
Jimin looked like she was honestly trying to imagine the situation and then she hummed.  
  
“Do I like it when he stays over night?” she asked.  
  
Jinyoung gulped.  
He looked at her, trying to judge if she would make fun of him. But even though she could be extremely sassy, she knew when to be serious.  
  
“You like it.” Jinyoung told her.  
  
She kept thinking for a moment, but then she shrugged her shoulders, as if she had expected something more difficult to answer.  
  
“Well then I’d say I’m probably falling for him…”

 

♥

 

No way.  
There was no way Jinyoung was falling in love with Jackson.  
Out of all people!

He lay on his bed at his own home for a change, staring at the ceiling and finding patterns in the stucco on it.  
  
Jinyoung was not stupid; he knew it before he had met up with Jimin, but there had still been hope that maybe he was just over-thinking stuff again.  
But now she had confirmed his worry and Jinyoung had no idea what to do with that information.  
Impossible.  
It was impossible.  
He knew it was the only thing that made sense, but still - impossible.  
  
“This is all my fault.” He mumbled to himself.

He should have never started this whole thing. He should have never been curious and he should not have treated things as lightly as he had.  
What had he been thinking?  
Jinyoung remembered spending weeks and weeks accepting the fact, that Mark had eyes for somebody else, but he hadn’t lost a single thought on the possibility, that the same thing could happen to him.  
  
This was bad.  
Jackson was supposed to make Mark hot and turn him and Jinyoung on and he was supposed to be adventure and experiment…  
Excitement.  
He was not supposed to be in his thoughts this much and he was not supposed to make his stomach feel tingly.  
He could not forget about the way Jackson’s arm was wrapped around him, when they tried to fall asleep and he could not forget how his heart had been jumping in his chest and he could not forget about the stinging feeling of loss that had been left in him, when Jackson sneaked out of their bedroom at night, thinking the other boys were asleep.  
  
Jinyoung had wanted to just go after him and comfort him and talk to him and maybe kiss him a little, but he had been like paralyzed. His body not able to move and his thoughts swirling through his mind.

He was such a coward.  
Going after Jackson that night would have meant looking him in the eyes and seeing what they did to him.  
Jinyoung knew things were slowly changing. He knew it was his duty to speak up about it.  
To end it now, before one of them ended up seriously hurt.  
But he couldn’t.  
He was already too afraid of missing Jackson, when he wasn’t with them like this anymore.  
Jinyoung only just started to see what huge part Jackson had taken in their lives.  
  
  
♥  
  
When Jinyoung sat in class the next day he was in a bad mood.  
His mood hadn’t been this bad in weeks and it came close to a miracle that he actually made it outside.  
He found himself glaring at people that didn’t deserve it and he couldn’t tell if he was being sassy or borderline mean when he talked to his classmates.  
  
As soon as the class ended, he hurried to get out of the building.  
When a familiar voice called his name.  
  
“Jinyoung-ah!! Wait!”  


He turned around unwillingly and looked at Jaebum, rushing through a small group of people, to get closer to him.

Why did he always look like he knew too much?  
  
“Hey...” he brought out.  
  
“Hi.” Jaebum smiled, “You’re taking the bus, right…?”  


  
They walked in silence for a while and Jinyoung could feel his friend’s attentive eyes glued to him from the side, but he chose to ignore him.  
But that’s simply not how things worked with Jaebum.  
  
“So, what happened?” he asked with a sigh.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jinyoung grumbled.  
  
“I mean…” he stressed, “first Jackson, now you…What happened?”  
  
“Nothing happened.” Jinyoung insisted, “I’m just having a bad day…”  
  
They remained silent for a moment, but Jaebum started talking again.  
  
“Y’know I was out with him yesterday…” Jaebum told him and Jinyoung imagined hearing something provocative in his voice.  
  
“What do you mean ‘out’?” he wanted to know, trying not to sound too interested in his story, even though his stomach was already turning.  
Jaebum obviously had a plan and Jinyoung didn’t yet understand what it consisted of, but he knew the boy too long.  
 He was definitely playing right now…  
  
“At a club…just him and me, y’know… it was nice, you should’ve been there.”  
  
“Sure…” Jinyoung hissed.  
He didn’t want to walk into his trap. He was already close to committing murder that day; he didn’t need Jaebum to tempt him.  


“Oh and he met that pretty boy…or at least I think it was a boy…” Jaebum rambled, “…Jackson should know by now…”  
  
Jinyoung’s stomach twisted at his words and he screwed up his face a little. He stopped walking and stared right at Jaebum.  
  
“What are you saying, Hyung…” he spit the words out, “I’m not really in the mood to be made fun of right now…”  
  
Jinyoung was a little bit surprised at how harsh he sounded.  
  
“I’m saying that I have no idea what you guys agreed on, but it doesn’t really surprise me that he wants to have fun on his own again…you’re hurting him.”  
  
Jinyoung stared at him, not able to say a word. He had to concentrate with all of his strength, to keep his mouth shut, because he really had no idea what would spill out of it, if he opened it.  
He felt tears of anger swell up inside of him and all he wanted was to get away from Jaebum.  
  
“He can have fun on his own… nobody is stopping him.” Jinyoung spit out the words and his chest felt tight.  
Then he looked around for a moment and added, “Now that I think about it… I’m not taking the bus. See you.”  
  
“Yeah, see you.” Jaebum sighed, when Jinyoung had already turned his back on him.

 

♥

  
  
Jinyoung was rushing through the streets. He didn’t want to go home and he didn’t want to sit in the next bus full of people, so he walked all the way to Mark’s apartment and it already took twenty minutes and he hadn’t even gotten half the way over with.  
  
Why did it bother him so much?  
They never specified hookups in their rules and logically thinking it would be more than unfair to deny him that bit of freedom, while Mark and Jinyoung were a couple and he was just… well, just Jackson.  
His mind knew that this was a completely logical part of whatever they were doing, so why did it bother him so much?  
Did Jaebum really have to call that person pretty? Did he really have to plant the thought of potentially drunk Jackson flirting with some attractive stranger in his mind?  
Jinyoung hated not knowing what happened.  
Did they go to his place or their place?  
Jinyoung hadn’t been to Jackson’s tiny basement flat in what felt like over a year, who knows how it looked like now?  
And while he was walking way too fast and crossing streets, simply forgetting to watch out for cars, he couldn’t stop picturing all the possible scenarios of Jackson with anyone else but Mark or him.

  
He hated it, he hated it, he hated it.

Of course he couldn’t tell Jackson what to do, but he had just hoped that the two of them were enough for him at the moment. He had naively wished that Jackson found them as interesting as they found him.  
The thought of him fucking someone else, touching their body, teasing them, and maybe even being rough with them made him feel sick.  
Jinyoung kind of wished those things were saved for Mark and him.  
And that made him think about all the things he didn’t know about Jackson… Maybe there were other people, he bickered with and he teased for their neediness. Maybe Jinyoung wasn’t the only person he pretended to hate, while jerking them off.  
  
And those thoughts made his anger mix with something else… he couldn’t tell what it was right away, but he slowed down his steps unknowingly and the energy was slowly fading. Suddenly he wasn’t so sure anymore if he wanted to go to Mark’s place.  
Because he hadn’t been this jealous in weeks.  
So why, when he felt the feeling taking over his chest again, wasn’t it because of his boyfriend?  
  
  
**Step Five – Mark**  
  
Mark sat at home in his pajamas.  
Yes, he could have gone to class today.  
  
Yes, it would probably have been the best thing to do with his day, if he didn’t want to make things harder for himself.  
  
But no, he did not feel like leaving the house.  
  
He had to go the next day and he also had to work his shift in the supermarket the next day, so he kind of took the day to wallow in comfortable clothes and lots of food.  
  
He was drowning himself in cartoons and silly comedy shows, so he wouldn’t go back to feeling unsure again.  
If Mark was being honest to himself, he was afraid.  
The feeling in his gut was there a lot lately. It came and went over the past weeks and he had avoided thinking about it, but now that he was alone and had nothing to do, it tried to take over him.  
   
He found himself analyzing every single time he had been with Jinyoung and Jackson.  
Did his boyfriend kiss Jackson more than him?  
Did Jackson look at Jinyoung with more passion in his eyes?  
Was Jinyoung moaning louder when Jackson sucked him off?  
Everything.  
Mark hated himself for it and he wondered what was wrong with him.  
Was it healthy to feel this way? Did he not trust them enough?  
And most of all...did they not have this problem at all?  
  
He was scared.  
Because there started to be a tension between them that wasn’t all fun and games any more.  
Mark found it difficult to relax, because he didn’t want to miss any of the little hints that told him what was going on. He wished he could send the universe a letter, asking for a chart with all of their affections towards each other listed and clearly rationed in percentages.  
  
Was it possible to get 100% of Jinyoung’s love if there was Jackson with them?  
Did love work like that?  
Or did he have to share that 100% with Jackson and settle for 60% after all?  
What if Jinyoung didn’t even have 60% of love for him anymore?  
Or was love maybe limitless and inexhaustible?  
Was it very greedy to want 100% of somebody’s love in the first place?  
And did Jackson like Jinyoung more than him?  
How much of Jackson’s wanting was saved for Mark?  
Was it more than 50%?  
Or less?  
Mark found himself thinking about things he had never thought about before and it scared him that he couldn’t get a clear answer to them.  
  
But he liked Jackson.  
He liked Jackson a lot.  
So much.  
And if you had asked Mark how much of his affection Jackson got, it didn’t quite make sense anymore, because while he started to like Jackson more and more, his love for his boyfriend wasn’t getting less.  
It was exhausting to think about love this way.  
And the only reason he hadn’t yet told Jinyoung that he couldn’t do this anymore, was because of Jackson.  
And the way he had been waddling out of their bedroom in the morning a few times already, stretching, to wake his body up.  
 His hair all ruffled up and his eyes barely opened. The way he had sleepily asked if there was coffee and the way Jinyoung had chuckled at him, before he stood up to make some.  
  
There had been a lot of those little moments lately and Mark found himself addicted to the way they made him feel.  
The sex was one thing- one breathtakingly exiting, hot thing- but those little moments of everyday life were definitely there, too.  
And when he for once did not count percentages or overanalyze the others’ actions, he felt warm and fuzzy when he saw Jackson kiss Jinyoung goodbye.  
Because he had done that.  
One time.  
Casually.  
But it hadn’t gone unnoticed.  
  
They kissed a lot, sometimes switching, sometimes just two of them, while the third wasn’t in the mood or simply busy doing other things. But it was usually a part of foreplay, a part of heating each other up or a part of lazily killing time.  
Jackson had kissed Mark while he fucked him.

That goodbye kiss though, it had something domestic.  
And Mark got one, too, of course.

It made him think, that he never wanted to end this.  
It made Mark want this to work.  
Whatever this was.  
  
He had no idea what this was. His emotions were all over the place and now that he was alone at home, he was so overwhelmed.  
It was paralyzing, that feeling.  
Because he didn’t want to lose either of his boys.  
…  
His boys?  
  
“Shit…” Mark cussed, when he forced himself to stand up and put away the dirty dishes that had piled up on the coffee table over the day.  
Then he sat down on the kitchen table and he opened his laptop, while the noise of the TV was still in the background.  
Mark did the only thing he knew to do, whenever he was in serious need of answers. He tried to compare his feelings to the norm. Tried to fit in and tried to get a clear answer of what was real and what was in his head.  
He was thankful for every kind of guidance he could get.  
  
He typed different words and awkward phrases into his search box and his heart was beating faster than necessary, because it was the first time he actually tried to give his struggle a name.  
  
>liking two people<

Mark clicked on a few different websites, most of them psychology based, including studies and polls, which were trying to find out if it is possible to romantically like two people at the same time.  
  
And there were also step by step guides on how to decide on one person, if you find yourself liking two, but that was not was Mark was trying to do.  
There was no deciding.  
 He would never leave Jinyoung because of this.  
  
Then he found a girl asking the internet for help, because she fell in love with another man, while still being in love with her husband.  
  
Mark scrolled down to look at the comments and he should have known better, because a minute later he was reading one ignorant, even rude comment after the next.

Things like “How can you even like someone else when you’re already in a relationship?” and “you obviously don’t love your husband enough” and “Can’t you be happy with one man loving you?”  
  
Mark screwed up his face. Why did people have to be rude to her, when she’s obviously struggling?  
This didn’t help at all- it just made Mark feel bad about himself and his feelings.  
He closed the tab and tried one more search.  
  
>Wanting to be with two people<

  
Most of the results were the same, but just as Mark wanted to close his laptop again in defeat, he stumbled over a last website that looked interesting.  
He clicked through it and there seemed to be a few of the questions he was asking himself and he read the word polyamory quite a lot, which he had heard before but he had never really been sure what it meant.  
Polyamory.  
Weird word.  
  
And just like that he spent at least two hours on that website, reading through every article, that caught his eye and Mark felt like a whole new world got opened to him. He had had no idea that half of these things he was reading about were things people out there were involved in. And apparently some of them made them work?  
Mark’s heart was beating in excitement and it mixed with all the fear that was already there and he had no idea how to feel in the end, but he definitely felt like he learned more about the world and it was helpful to know that he wasn’t the first one to be in this kind of situation. Looking at this website, he understood, that it was not just something that was wrong with his feelings.  
  
He copied one paragraph that he found especially reassuring and pasted it into an empty document on his laptop, before he closed it again.  
  
_“Love is not the same thing as money. With money, you have only a limited amount to spend, and when you give it to one person you have less left to give to another. But love behaves in wonderful and unpredictable and counterintuitive ways. When you love more than one person, you soon realize that the more love you give away, the more love you have to give. Yes, you CAN give your whole heart to more than one person, and when you do, you realize it’s the most beautiful feeling in all the world.”_

♥  
  
  
Mark was just about to shower, when the doorbell rang.  
He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, waddling to the kitchen window, from where he could usually see who was standing at the door downstairs.  
When he awkwardly looked down, he saw Jinyoung standing at the front door of the row house and he wore a coat, and even though the days already got warmer again and winter was basically over, his boyfriend looked like he was freezing.  
  
Mark hurried to the door and let him in. Then he waited for Jinyoung to come up the stairs and he could tell right away that his boyfriend wasn’t in a good mood.  
He looked stressed.  
  
“Hi.” Jinyoung smiled, but his smile didn’t wrinkle up the skin beneath his eyes.

“Hey…”  Mark hummed, pulling him into a quick kiss, “Is it cold outside?”  
  
“It is when you walk the whole way here from uni…” Jinyoung mumbled.  
  
“Why didn’t you take the bus?” Mark wanted to know, while he watched Jinyoung wriggle out of his coat.  
  
“It’s a stupid story…” his boyfriend huffed, then he pointed to the towel around Mark’s waist and he raised one eyebrow, “Did you just shower?”

“I was just about to get in…wanna come?” Mark smiled softly, “It would warm you up…”  
  
Jinyoung sighed for a moment, as if he wasn’t sure if the effort of taking off his clothes was worth it, but then he nodded.  
  
Mark smiled. Showering together was something they had only just discovered a few weeks ago, but it was one of Mark’s favorite things, because of many reasons.  


Jinyoung followed him into the bathroom and while Mark put the towel aside and adjusted the temperature of the water, Jinyoung started to undress himself.  
  
Mark was already in the shower, when Jinyoung was done and he welcomed him warmly.

There was just something about standing under the hot, pouring water with another person that felt really nice.  
  
“Had a bad day?” Mark wanted to know, while he covered his hair in shampoo and started massaging it in.  
  
“Yeah… I don’t know…” Jinyoung mumbled, while he took a bit of shower gel and started to rub it onto Mark’s back mindlessly. He didn’t seem too interested in getting himself cleaned up.  
  
Instead he stepped closer behind Mark and he rested his head on his shoulder, while he let his hands cover Mark’s torso in shower gel. And he let his hands wander over Mark’s body so naturally and Mark hummed comfortably, when Jinyoung wrapped his hand around his shaft from behind, playing with it half heartedly.  
Mark enjoyed his hands on him, while the bathroom started to fill with steam and he grew harder in Jinyoung’s hand.  
  
He only pulled away from his boyfriend, to wash out the shampoo in his hair.  
  
“Did something happen?” Mark wanted to know carefully, while he turned around to face him and to rub little shampoo circles onto Jinyoung’s stomach.  
  
“Fuck, I don’t know…” Jinyoung brought out and Mark feared he had said something wrong. “Everything is so weird…”  
  
“Yeah…” Mark agreed, even though he wasn’t sure what his boyfriend was talking about.

  
“I love you.” Jinyoung suddenly said with stress in his voice, “You know I love you, right?”  
  
“Of course…” Mark answered, sounding not as sure as he wanted to, his voice drowned out by the downpour of water on their bodies.  
But it seemed to be enough.  
Jinyoung’s lips were pressed against his in a heartbeat and Mark felt his big hands grabbing the sides of his shoulders.  
There was so much desperation in the way he held him and it surprised Mark. He knew his boyfriend was stressed, but now there was something else.  
 Insecurity?  
More than that…  
  
“Mark…” Jinyoung breathed out between hot, sloppy kisses, “I really love you.”  
  
“I know you do, babe…“ Mark brought out. He was confused and the way his boyfriend kept telling him those words, made him feel more insecure than reassured.  
  
They started kissing again, their tongues playing around, while Jinyoung’s hands wandered down Mark’s sides. He pulled him closer by his hips, so their lengths were pressing against each other.  
 Already hard, like every single time they showered together. There was no way Mark wouldn’t get aroused when his boy was wet and naked right in front of him.  
But he felt unsure. He felt like he missed an important clue to understanding why Jinyoung was so churned up.  
His movements were so pushy and kind of desperate.

He wanted to calm his boyfriend down, wanted to see his usual steadiness again.  
So he tried his best to give him what he needed and if that meant, blabbering nonsense and getting off, he would happily help him with those things.  
  
Jinyoung’s hands were all over Mark, his touches getting more demanding and impatient.  
Mark was overwhelmed by the sensations around him, the hot steam lulling him in comfortable coziness and the water massaging his back and Jinyoung’s hot breath on his neck and on his jaw and in his mouth and everywhere his lips were wandering.  
He easily turned them around, so he could press Mark against the wet tiles of the shower and Mark gasped for air.  
  
“Jinyoung…” Mark breathed out, when he felt Jinyoung’s leg between his thighs, pressing against his cock, while he was sucking on his neck in a needy way.  
  
“Is this alright?” Jinyoung whispered, only letting go of Mark’s neck for a moment, to kiss up his jaw again and to let his hands caress Mark’s sides and his dick and everything he could get his hands on. Mark was moaning because of his sudden passion.  
  
“Yeah…” Mark purred, hot water dripping from his lips, while he looked his boyfriend in the eyes. That one swallowed at the sight and then he sucked Mark’s bottom lip into his mouth, until the last bit of water was replaced by saliva. He pressed his body closer against Mark’s, their cocks rubbing together sloppily.  
And while Jinyoung seemed to concentrate on exploring every inch of Mark’s body as if it was the first time, Mark couldn’t relax completely. He still wondered what had triggered this outburst of emotion.

  
“Did…did you talk to Jackson…?” He brought out, while Jinyoung turned Mark’s body around, so he could caress his shoulder blades and neck with his lips. Mark could feel Jinyoung’s hard on pressing against his ass.  
  
“No…I just met Jaebum…” Jinyoung breathed out, as if he wasn’t interested in getting further into the topic.  
He reached around Mark to stroke his length a little more eagerly.  
  
“Fuck…” Mark brought out, when Jinyoung’s cock was sliding between his thighs from behind.  
  
“Let’s not talk about Jaebum…or Jackson.” Jinyoung breathed and one of his hands found its way into Marks wet hair and he slightly tilted his head, so he could suck on his neck a little more. Mark’s skin already felt sensitive on that spot, but Jinyoung obviously planned to leave a bruise.  
Mark swallowed down a moan.  
  
“You’re my baby boy…” Jinyoung rasped, while his hands started to massage Mark’s ass cheeks and spread them a little bit roughly.  
Mark found himself moaning against the wet walls in reaction. His thoughts slowly drifted away and made place for some next level greediness.  
  
“Jinyoungie…” he mewled, arching his back and pressing back against Jinyoung’s thighs  
  
Jinyoung groaned against his neck and it sent shivers down Mark’s spine.  
  
 “Let’s just…” he nodded to the bottle of waterproof lube that was waiting between their shampoo and Shower gel bottles, abandoned for too long.  
  
When Mark thought about it, it’s been a while since they had sex- just the two of them. Actually, he was pretty sure they hadn’t had sex without Jackson at all in those weeks.  
Yes, there had been mutual masturbation and blowjobs and all of that, but sex was kind of a special thing between the three of them now.  
 Not that they ever made a rule about it.  
  
“Is this alright?”Mark wondered aloud, “Without him?”  
  
Jinyoung just huffed behind him, pressing Mark against the wet tiles a bit more passionately, educing a surprised moan out of the older one.  
  
“You’re my boyfriend, of course it’s alright…” Jinyoung brought out, while he reached down for the lube and Mark could hear the lid click open,  
“He probably fucks others, too.”  
  
Mark startled at how harsh Jinyoung spit out the words behind him. And he knew he was probably right, but the sudden energy in his words made him realize it for the first time.  
Jackson was a hot guy.  
Nobody said that Mark and Jinyoung were the only ones that got to have sex with him. Mark had never really thought about it like this before and he didn’t want to imagine it.  
But he didn’t have the chance to think about it anyway, because Jinyoung’s fingers wandered back between his ass cheeks, now fully coated in lube.  
 And he wasn’t as careful as usually, when he pushed one finger into him.  
Mark moaned out against the wall. The water was pouring down on him and his body felt so hot.  
And while Jinyoung worked him loose, he sucked on his neck again and Mark automatically bent his body a little, so Jinyoung could work the next finger into him.  
  
“How do you know?” Mark heard himself ask suddenly, his words not more than breathy moans, while Jinyoung kept finger-fucking him and while he sucked the skin of his neck into his mouth. Mark even imagined feeling his teeth nibbling on him.  
  
“Jaebum told me,” Jinyoung brought out, while his fingers rubbed over Mark’s sweet spot and made him mewl at the feeling.  
Then he stopped and Mark was about to turn around to see why, but before he could do so, he felt Jinyoung’s hands grabbing his hips and he felt him spread his cheeks again.  
And then his cock slid into him.  
Just like that, with a little bit of pressure and lots of lube.  
  
“Shit, Jinyoung…” Mark moaned out, his body shook by pleasure and the feeling of being filled up so quickly making his mind turn to pudding.  
  
“Yeah…” Jinyoung hummed, while he started moving his hips, “I missed this.”  
Mark steadied himself on the wall, his arms pressed against it and his ass pressed back against Jinyoung.  
The steam in the room made him feel dizzy.   
Or was it his boyfriend’s passion?  
Anger?  
 Whatever it was, Mark’s heart was racing, while Jinyoung pushed harder into him, making throaty moans escape his mouth.  
He felt one of Jinyoung’s hands splayed out over his back and the other holding his hips in a tight grip.  
If he wasn’t being fucked senseless, Mark would have worried about slipping on the wet bath mat, but he could only let out long drawn moans and try to push back into the movements a little.  
  
“Fuck…” he could hear Jinyoung groan, “You’re so hot, babe…”  
  
Mark only answered with more moans and you could hear Jinyoung’s thrusts shaking his voice.  
“I love this…” Jinyoung breathed out, while he knead Mark’s ass with one hand, “I love you…”  
Mark mewled at his words, but then Jinyoung slowed down his movements.  
  
“Can I… can you turn around?”Jinyoung brought out and when Mark did as he was told, Jinyoung looked at him with the same amount of passion and fond.  
“Wanna see you…” he smiled.  
  
Mark pulled his boyfriend into a wet, sloppy kiss, a bit of water coming into his mouth in the process.  
But Jinyoung already pulled up one of Mark’s legs, so he could wrap it around his waist, while he pressed him against the wall and with one hand he guided his cock back into him.  
Mark moaned against his lips and Jinyoung muffled his sounds with his tongue.  
They kissed sloppily and desperately for a moment, before Jinyoung started to get back to his quick thrusts, holding Mark’s leg in a tight grip and steadying them both on the wall.

Mark reached down to jerk himself up and he watched Jinyoung’s strained expression through heavy lashes, seeing him clench his teeth and seeing his muscles move with every push and Mark’s moans got whinier, whenever he brushed his prostrate extra hard.    
Mark had his arms wrapped around Jinyoung’s neck, searching for support and he looked stunning with his wet hair and the water pouring down his body and with his toned torso, steadying Mark’s leg.  
And while his eyelids got heavier, the needier he got, he forced himself to look at Jinyoung, while he pumped himself closer to his limits.  
  
“I love you…” Mark moaned weakly, “So much…”  
And he saw himself cumming all over Jinyoung’s wet torso and there was an explosion of tingles and pleasure in his stomach, when he heard his boyfriend moan at the sight.  
Jinyoung fucked into him even harder and while Mark was dizzy by his climax, he watched his face and he could see bliss take over it, when he finally thrusted into him a few last times, shooting his load into him.  
Jinyoung was panting heavily, while he let Mark’s leg down, so he could finally stand on his two feet again and Mark was already cleaning Jinyoung’s stomach up with water, while that one still had trouble catching his breath.  
  
“I think I need to sit down…” Jinyoung panted, “Jesus Christ…”  
  
Mark just chuckled.  
“Are you feeling better?”  
  
“Yeah…” Jinyoung mumbled, “Thank you…I love you, babe.”

 

 

♥

 

Later that night neither of them was able to fall asleep, so Mark found himself cuddled up in Jinyoung’s arms.

They had spent the last hour talking about everything and nothing, both avoiding the important topics, but now they had fallen into a comfortable silence.  
  
Jinyoung was playing with Mark’s hair mindlessly and Mark could hear his heart beat, where his head was lying on his chest.  
Jinyoung’s chest moved steadily, calmingly.

It would have probably lulled him to sleep soon, if there wasn’t something he really wanted to ask. He wanted to know about that Jackson thing, he wanted to know exactly what Jaebum had told him.  
And Mark was trying to find a way to say it, without looking too jealous again and without disturbing their peace so late at night.

And when he just opened his mouth, to ask the question, Jinyoung tore the silence apart before he had the chance to.  
With a thin, regretful voice, more a whisper than anything else, his boyfriend said,  
  
“I think I might be falling for Jackson…”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The article I was referring to in Mark's part is from the website [morethantwo.com](http://www.morethantwo.com) (which is a great website that offers amazing insight in polyamory, so check it out) and the part I quoted was from their polyamory FAQ, you can find it [here](https://www.morethantwo.com/polyamory.html)


	6. Step Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm.  
> I really don't know what to say but I kinda decided to finish this thing... I know it's been... a year (not even joking, it's actually been that long) but... I don't even have a good excuse, but I finished the thing and that's all that matters, right?  
> hahahahahaimreallysorryohmygodpleasedonthateme

  
  
**STEP SIX- Mark**

  
Mark’s heart was racing, fear and confusion taking over him again.  
He lay in bed beside his boyfriend and he tried to breathe, a heavy weight on his chest.  
It wasn’t that he hadn’t known it.  
 Known that Jinyoung liked Jackson more and more with every day.  
He knew it. And it was still scary.

‘ I might be falling for Jackson’  
  
The words resounded in Mark’s head and his emotions were churned up and after a long minute of silence and being unable to get a word out, he finally remembered how to speak.  
  
“I know.” He breathed, gently wriggling out of his boyfriend’s embrace, so he could look at him and sit up on the bed.  
Jinyoung did the same.  
He sat with crossed legs in front of him, looking like he had just seen a ghost and Mark had never seen him look this vulnerable. His face reflected the whole storm that had to be going on inside of him and that was the only thing that calmed Mark down a little.  
It had always been like this.  
  
If one of them was a storm for a while, the other could be the calm they both needed. Sometimes Mark was the storm, but now it was Jinyoung and his storm consisted of guilt and fear and regret and guilt and guilt and guilt.  
Mark could see it all on his face.  
His boyfriend sat there like he was frozen, but his eyes showed the whole turbulence by flickering and searching around for help hectically.  
Searching for answers and reassurance and support in Mark’s eyes.  
And Mark’s breath got steadier and his heart calmed down. He was scared and his chest felt tight, but seeing Jinyoung this churned up made him manage a little smile and made him want to take care of him, like his boyfriend usually did for him.  
  
“Hey…” he heard himself say. “We’re working through this, okay…”

His voice was a little shaky.  
  
“Please don’t hate me,” Jinyoung brought out, struggling with his voice and Mark imagined seeing him fighting back tears, so he reached out to cup his jaw.  
  
“I don’t hate you…Jinyoungie, of course I don’t hate you,” he told him.  
  
But there was this lump in his throat that changed the sound of his words. They came out sounding thin and vulnerable, even though Mark’s stomach and his chest were calm.

And he looked at him and he had no idea what triggered it, but suddenly the tears started rolling down Jinyoung’s cheeks. Mark stared at him, still expressionless and frozen and he watched how Jinyoung cried silently and how he screwed his face up just enough so Mark saw the guilt in them.  
  
“I fucked up,” he whispered, his voice not more than a throaty whimper. “This is all my fault, I’m sorry...”  
  
“Only a little bit…” Mark sighed.  
 He didn’t see the point in playing the guilt game. Because there was no way to make things un-happen.  
 And even if there was a way, Mark was sure they would have done it again.  
Dived right into it again.  
It would maybe have helped to know a little bit about the dangers that their little adventure held, but Mark doubted that they would have been more reasonable.  
  
“Hey…C’mere…” he said and he was surprised at how comforting he sounded, because he felt mostly overwhelmed.  
He took a pillow and put it between his back and the wall, so he could lean back on it comfortably. Then he patted the empty space between his legs and indicated his boyfriend to come and sit there.  
Mark remembered sitting like this in his big sister’s lap whenever he had a nightmare. He was a little kid back then, but things like that don’t stop being comforting just because you get older.

He pulled Jinyoung in his lap, so he could lean back on his chest. Mark wrapped his arms around him from behind and held him close for a moment.  
  
“Jinyoung…do you still love me?” he wanted to know and he was more tensed about it than he’d thought. His heart was racing again.  
  
“Yes,” Jinyoung answered.  
 He took Mark’s hand and plastered little kisses on it, every single one full of meaning.  
“I love you, Mark…” he repeated.  
  
“That’s what’s important…” Mark brought out, while he held his boy a little closer, nearly koala hugging him from behind. As if Jinyoung might vanish if he let go.  
  
“I love you, too. And we’ll figure things with Jackson out… okay?”

  
“But how?” Jinyoung whispered, a tiny sob forcing its way out of his throat. “I don’t wanna lose you…”  
  
Mark’s throat felt constricted, because there it was- he said it out loud and now there was no going back. There were decisions to make and feelings to accept and there was so much insecurity. And now that the words made it past their lips, they couldn’t ignore them any longer.  
  
“You’re not gonna lose me…” Mark breathed, his voice stuck somewhere in his throat, where a familiar lump was sitting. He didn’t know what else to say, so he remained silent and held Jinyoung’s hands in his and watched how his boyfriend slowly calmed down.  
He wiped one or two tears from his cheeks.  
  
“Mark…” Jinyoung whispered after a while and Mark just hummed into his hair, “Earlier… in the shower... I was so scared of losing you…“

“I know…” Mark mumbled. “Me too…”

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, both of them lost in their own thoughts and Jinyoung’s thumb drew little circles on Mark’s arm.  
Now and then he took Mark’s hand and lifted it, to press more of his little, meaningful kisses onto it, but they didn’t say a word.  
Mark knew what he wanted to say, but whenever he thought his voice was ready to be heard, he just couldn’t get his mouth to open.  
  
He wondered if Jinyoung felt the struggle in him, because he turned his head towards Mark from where he was leaning against his chest, as if to tell him he would listen if there was something to say.  
So Mark spoke.  
And his heart was beating hectically and his hands started to sweat in Jinyoung’s and he hated the insecure sound of his voice, like that of a schoolboy who had to present a paper in front of the whole class.  
  
“Can I say something even if it sounds completely stupid?”  
  
“Sure…” Jinyoung squeezed his hand in support.  
  
“We could… change the rules…” Mark stopped. How the hell did you say something like this?  
  
“I mean, we have to, after all that chaos…” Jinyoung huffed.  
  
“No. That’s not what I mean… We could change the rules to relationship rules...with Jackson…”  
  
That’s when Jinyoung sat up, gently unwrapping Mark’s arms of his body and turning around. His face completely blank. There wasn’t half the surprise or even shock that Mark had expected.  
  
“Are you saying you want a three-way relationship?”  
  
“I’m just saying…I don’t know…fuck, this is scary…” Mark rubbed his tired eyes and took a deep breath and he readjusted the cushion on his back to calm his nerves. “Maybe it’s stupid...”  
  
“No… “Jinyoung sighed, “I thought about it, too.”  
And Mark wasn’t as good at hiding his surprise. He looked at him completely dumbstruck.  
  
“You did?”

  
“Yeah…I wouldn’t tell Jackson, but it was nice to have him around…it made me think that it could work…”  
  
“Really?”  Mark brought out. Not once had he thought about this happening.  
Jinyoung just nodded. His poker face wasn’t there anymore, now he just looked like he tried to solve the world’s most difficult math problem in his head.  
  
“But is it really possible…?” He mumbled, more to himself than Mark.  
  
Mark sighed.  
There wasn’t much left from the calm in him. He felt like every single human emotion was acting up inside of him at the same time.  
His chest felt tight from fear and it was so weird to sit on the bed with his boyfriend and to talk about ending their relationship the way it had been for months. Even though they loved each other just the same.  
  
“Promise that you love me.” Mark’s voice was thin. Jinyoung looked at him, letting the solving of his riddle go to readjust himself, so he was sitting in Mark’s lap, legs on each side of him.  
  
“So much,” Jinyoung whispered. “I love you so much.”  
  
Mark looked up at him and managed a smile.  
“Okay. Because I love you, too.”  
  
“Let’s think about it…”  Jinyoung leaned down to press his lips onto Mark’s and his arms lay on his shoulders and Mark found that the kiss tasted bittersweet.  
 Similar to that one time Jinyoung kissed him goodbye, before he went on a three week trip to Europe.  
But back then Mark had known that everything would be back to normal after he’d be back.  
Now the kiss tasted like leaving safe havens behind and sailing towards new, unexplored land. Together, but never the same as before.

And Mark felt an unfamiliar need in Jinyoung’s kiss and it made him wrap his arms closer around him, holding him tightly.  
  
♥  
  
During the morning of the next day, Mark was full of hope.  
Nothing was solved and there was still the scary atmosphere of change in the air, but it made all the difference that he wasn’t alone with all those fears and questions anymore. Now that Jinyoung knew what he knew, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders and he found it easier to walk through his little flat and be productive.  
  
It was only 9am and he found himself in the kitchen, making pancakes for the both of them and wondering where all of this energy had been over the past days.  
While his boyfriend was still asleep, Mark’s fears mixed with excitement.  
  
He couldn’t get the image out of his mind of Jackson and Jinyoung sitting at the breakfast table with him, eating his pancakes. He imagined them play-fighting over the first one and the last one and he imagined them trying to manipulate Mark into taking a side like they often did.  
These images were so warm in his chest and so close to reach that just for those few minutes in the kitchen Mark thought it was actually possible.  
He could have that.  
They could.  
It would require so much work and a lot of luck would have to be involved, but it was not impossible. Now that Jinyoung was thinking about it, too, it was not impossible.  
All he could think about was seeing Jackson again.  
He needed to know if Jackson felt the same.

When Jinyoung woke up, he was calmer as well. Instead of the storm inside of his boyfriend, Mark could feel uneasiness, but not half as bad as the evening before.  
He stood in the doorframe with wide eyes.  
  
“Good Morning?” Jinyoung asked.  
  
“Morning!” Mark smiled. ” Start without me, they’re getting cold!”  
  
“You’re such a catalog boyfriend sometimes.”  
  
But Jinyoung did as he was told and while Mark made the last few pancakes, he started eating and continued reading the book he had stored at Mark’s place.  
When Mark joined him with his own plate, he laid it aside.  
  
“You can keep reading if you want.” Mark said.  
  
“No. I can’t concentrate anyway.”  
  
  
Mark could tell that Jinyoung was still in thoughts and pondering over everything and Mark could nearly reach out and grab the fear streaming out of him, but not as much as the night before. Daylight always had a way to make the demons of the night look smaller and less frightening.

  
  
Jinyoung was clingier than usually and he was constantly pulling Mark into kisses and holding his hand, as if they just got together freshly. As if he needed to try everything out again and as if he needed to prove to himself that all of it still felt right.  
  
They were watching ridiculous afternoon TV and Jinyoung was cuddled to Mark’s side and for once Mark felt like he was the older one in the relationship, taking care of his boyfriend. While he watched a horrendous court show his fingers played with Jinyoung’s hair where that one leant on his shoulder.  
Probably still in thoughts.  
Mark was getting more tired with the second and he just thought about taking a nap, when Jinyoung’s hand found its way under his shirt, feeling up his torso and leaning in even closer.  
  
“Babe… Can we turn that off?” Jinyoung purred and Mark was surprised at the whiney tone in his voice. He didn’t get to hear it often.  
  
“Why?” He wanted to know, while Jinyoung readjusted himself next to him, so he could reach Mark’s neck and breathe tiny, wet kisses against it.

“Because…” Jinyoung’s hand played with the waistband of Mark’s shorts, “you hate court shows and you love me.”  
  
“I do.” Mark smiled.  
  
And he turned off the noise and he pulled Jinyoung onto his lap and Jinyoung’s kisses were demanding and his hands were needy and his voice just a bit whiney.  
  
“Mark…” He breathed against his neck, while his hand slipped into Mark’s pants and cupped his bulge.  
  
“What?” Mark whispered back, helping Jinyoung out of his shirt.  
  
“I want you to fuck me today.” Jinyoung’s lips pressed against Mark’s and his tongue slipped into his mouth easily, his teeth nibbling on Mark’s bottom lip.  
  
“Yeah…” Mark breathed into Jinyoung’s mouth. “I can do that.”

  
Mark’s heart hammered in his chest.  
Why had he been so afraid of change when things had already started to change weeks ago?  
 

**STEP SIX - Jackson**

**  
**  
Jackson lay on a bench in the fitness studio and he hadn’t moved the weight in minutes, because he was busy staring holes into the ceiling.  
What was he doing here anyway?  
The best body in the world wouldn’t solve his problems. And he had many of them at the moment. Or if he was thinking about it logically they all could be cut down to two problems.  
Two boys.  
Two names that were in his head all day long and made it hard to fall asleep most nights.  
Mark and Jinyoung, who had made his life a mess in a terrifyingly short amount of time.  
It was their fault that he couldn’t concentrate on his school work anymore and it was their fault that he was a waste of space in the fitness studio and it was most definitely their fault that he backed out of what could’ve been the best one night stand of his life.  
And he couldn’t even have told you why.

  
But what was the meaning of sex if it didn’t involve the two boys he was thinking of most of his waking hours? They had given him standards and Jackson didn’t like being disappointed.  
Plus tipsy sex with a stranger wasn’t a good idea in the first place.  
Those were the things he told himself while he weakly tried to lift his weights a few times, before he laid them down again.  
  
There was also the fact that as soon as he stood in front of the stranger’s house, it weirdly started to feel as if he was trying to prove something. His chest had felt tight and there had been a familiar lump in his throat.  
It started to feel like he was drowning out something. It started to feel a lot like something someone would do when their heart was about to break.  
And Jackson’s heart wasn’t breaking.  
It was a little scared and careful at most.  
No need for desperate one night stands.  
Not yet.  
As soon as either Mark or Jinyoung decided to dump him, he’d have enough time for desperate actions.  
  
When he was walking home from the studio, he didn’t feel as energized as usually. The thinking and feeling left him exhausted.  
His body heavier than usually.  
He wondered what the two of them were doing.  
Wondered, if they were as churned up as him.  
Or if they cared at all.

 

♥  
  
His apartment was dark as usually and he actually considered throwing his TV out of the window when it didn’t turn on.  
  
“I hate this piece of shit,” he cursed while he made himself comfortable on his bed. There were some shitty late afternoon shows on.  
A cooking show, a court show, an army of reality shows. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. While the voices coming out of the TV gave him enough noise in his small apartment to not even think about getting lonely, he never really paid attention to the shows that were on.  
Sixteen and pregnant.  
He couldn’t exactly relate. He wasn’t sixteen and he was even less pregnant.  
He was mostly just stupid and he got himself into things lightheartedly and managed to get hurt along the way. Some would call it a talent.  
He scrolled through his social media on his phone.  
Twitter. He never understood twitter.  
Instagram. So full of bullshit.  
And Facebook, his personal worst enemy.  
  
Like always when he was in a bitter, self-pitying mood, he ended up looking through his friend’s Facebook profiles.  
Lies.  
So many lies and everyone just showed their best sides and everyone put so much effort into showing the world that their life was amazing and adventurous.  
Including himself.  
And his ex. Whose profile picture now showed her and her new boyfriend posing at a huge expensive hotel poolside in a place where the sun was shining and where the ocean couldn’t be far.  
  
While Jackson still hadn’t bought new light-bulbs and was currently using his phone flashlight when he needed to get anywhere inside his apartment after six pm.  
 It was alright, because his ex didn’t even look like herself anymore. Not that Jackson had ever really known her. He hadn’t even known that she was sleeping with another man.  
  
It only took him a few clicks to land on Jinyoung’s profile. He had a cartoon version of himself as his profile picture. Jackson even knew the website where you could create those in a few clicks. It was so lame, but Jinyoung probably thought he was being creative.  
There were a few interactions between him and Jackson on his page. Mostly Jackson leaving snarky comments whenever Jinyoung posted another movie or book quote.  
  
And then there was Mark’s profile and he had that stunning picture in which he wore that black leather jacket and looked nothing like the kinda awkward boy he was. It was the picture Jackson had come back to too many times.  
He had saved it to his phone months ago, together with a picture of Mark and Jinyoung together, somewhere in a club, cheeks flushed and eyes shiny, but it was the only picture they were tagged in.  
If you had asked Jackson back then why exactly he felt the need to have that particular photo of two of his best friends on his phone, he couldn’t have told you.  
And now that he knew why, he was tempted to delete it.  
  
But his phone started ringing.  
His chest felt a little tight when he saw Jinyoung’s name light up on his screen. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk to him.  
To any of those two.  
 Actually he didn’t want to talk to a single person in this or other universes.  
He wanted to be bitter and drown in his negativity a little longer and sulk about the sick feeling in his stomach that made it difficult to eat these days.  
  
“Jinyoung,” he said.  
  
“Hey… Jackson.” Jinyoung’s voice sounded casual. Somehow restrained.

  
“What do you need?” Jackson said a little too harsh.  
  
“We… can you come over?” Jinyoung said, “Like, now. I’ll come to Mark’s.”  
  
Jackson didn’t answer. He clenched his teeth.  
Was he serious?  
Just like that?  
After everything?  
  
“No.”  
  
“What?” Jinyoung huffed. “Why not?”  
  
“I’m not just coming over whenever you need me…” Jackson explained.  
  
“What are you-“  
  
“Listen…I don’t wanna talk right now.”  
  
Suddenly his heart was hammering and he heard his blood rushing though his veins. There was all the energy he had missed the past days and there was anger and Jackson feared it might stream out of his every pore if he kept talking.  
_I can’t do this anymore,_ he thought.  
But the words didn’t make it past his lips.  
  
“ _You_ were the one who said we should talk about things, Jackson!” Jinyoung sounded confused. And defensive.  
  
“You’re going to fucking do whatever you want anyway, aren’t you?” Jackson hissed. “You always do that!”  
  
“You’re being unfair now…”

“ _I_ am being unfair?” Jackson’s voice was loud and vibrating with hurt, he felt the pressure in his chest. “You know what, Jinyoung, get lost!”  
  
He hung up.

Then he threw his phone on the bed. Rougher than he intended to, but not as rough as he’d like to.  
There was a huge lump in his throat and the feeling of anger and fear mixed together into a toxic cocktail inside his stomach.  
  
“Fuck!” he yelled, kicking against the frame of his cheap bed and hearing it clattering. Jackson felt pathetic when tears swelled up inside of him. In the dark of his room he could disguise his feelings as anger all he wanted, but the tears betrayed him, as they forced their way out of his eyes.  
_I’m not a toy.  
I’m not your fucking toy.  
_  
He stared at the phone on his bed when it started vibrating again. Jinyoung.  
Then Mark.  
They tried to call him several times and Jackson just lay down on his bed in defeat. The anger wasn’t strong enough to stay in its place where it hid all the fear. It faded away and made space for scarier emotions and thoughts.  
And his thoughts were battling.  
‘ _I can’t be hurt again’_  fought against ‘ _I don’t wanna lose them’_.  
And ‘ _I fucking hate them’_ silently argued with ‘ _but I’m in love with them’.  
_  
And Jackson just kept himself busy by wiping as many of his tears from his cheeks as he could, using the sleeve of his sweater and he felt small.  
The teenage voices that came out of the TV, talking about plastic surgeries and model careers- they seemed to mock him.

At some point the strength left him the way anger had left him before and he drifted into a uneasy sleep, in his uncomfortable skinny jeans and still sweaty from the fitness studio.

 

♥  
  
He got woken up by a vibrating on his arm and he needed a moment to identify it as a phone call.  
Mark’s grinning face lit up his screen.

Jackson ignored him.  
He was just about to get up and see if there was another frozen pizza, when the doorbell rang.  
Jackson stood in his room dumbfounded.  
A weird feeling spread in his chest when he went to the door.  
  
“It’s me, Mark,” Mark’s voice yelled through the door. “Please let me in, I really need to pee.”  
  
Jackson sighed. He was tired.  
 And then he was too tired to stay strong.  
 He quickly checked his face in the small bathroom mirror and tried rubbing away the dried tear stains on his cheeks, but he just ended up making the rest of his face look as red as his eyes. He cursed.  
  
Then he opened the door. And Mark rushed in and he mumbled something about “Give me a minute,” before he quickly walked past Jackson and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him hectically.  
  
“Jesus, that was close…” he heard him say. Jackson caught himself smiling tiredly, until he continued what he had started earlier and looked for something edible in his little home.  
He found pizza and ramen and a last plate of rice and meat and he chose to warm up all of that, because fuck it, drastic feelings call for drastic meals.    
  
Mark joined him in the kitchen and Jackson’s feelings were so torn when he felt his arms shyly reaching around his waist from behind.  
  
“Can I have a kiss?” Mark mumbled, quiet and shameful and Jackson’s heart fluttered a little.  
  
“No. I’m trying to be mad at you,” he said.  
  
“Why me? It was Jinyoung who fucked it up on the phone.” Mark pouted.

  
Jackson sighed. Then he deemed Mark worthy of just a little peck on his cheek.  
  
“Aren’t you a package deal after all?” he hissed sarcastically.  
  
Mark smiled and squeezed his waist a little, before he started to get out plates and glasses and prepared them on the tiny, round table that barely fit into the kitchen. He had to free it from cornflakes cartons and a bunch of tools that still laid there from when Jackson tried to repair the sink by himself.  
  
“I haven’t been here in ages,” Mark mumbled, more to himself.

  
“Is Jinyoung okay with you being here?” Jackson asked and the words tasted bitter.  
  
“Yeah…we talked about everything...” Mark smiled, but his voice was shaking and there was vulnerability, so much of it that it made Jackson anxious. “But let’s eat first.”  
  
They ate in silence.  
The pizza tasted tragic. There was restaurant pizza, there was amazing frozen pizza and then there was this tragic mess on Jackson’s plate.  
He wasn’t quite sure what the greenish paste on it was and he wasn’t sure why there was greenish paste on pizza in the first place, but it comfortingly fit his mental state of self pity, so he munched on it without a lot of appetite, while Mark stuffed his face with the ramen noodles and obviously enjoyed it.  
  
“Didn’t you eat anything again?” Jackson sighed.  
  
“I kinda forgot,” Mark mumbled with his mouth full, “and suddenly it was 6pm and Jinyoung was whining about how you hate him. Then he told me to come here.”    
  
“Is he coming, too?”  
  
“Yeah, later. He had to go back to college.”  
  
They had finished eating and Jackson hoped it wasn’t too obvious that he left over a bit of his pizza and a bit of rice and meat and put it back into the fridge. He might be mad at Jinyoung, but he was not a bad host when he had guests.  
Excuses.  
And not even good ones.

  
  
Mark was making himself comfortable on Jackson’s bed and when Jackson joined him, his heart raced again. There was this tension and there was nothing that kept them distracted anymore apart from the annoying TV that still served as background noise.  
  
“So…Jinyoung told you to come here…?” Jackson said, while he sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the screen instead of Mark.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I don’t wanna see him,” he said.  
  
“Jackson...” Mark’s voice was soft, lingering in the air and Jackson felt his stare in his neck. “I might be in love with you…”  
  
Jackson turned around.  
There was nothing that would justify looking at the screen any longer. There was nothing that could keep him from looking at Mark, even if just to make sure that he heard right. To see if he was trying to be funny - not exactly Mark’s forte if you’d ask Jackson.  
  
When he looked at Mark, who was sitting at the end of the bed, leaning against the wall, looking like a kid that expected a lecture, Jackson’s heart pounded faster.  
  
“Is this was this is all about?” Jackson whispered. “Does Jinyoung want to kill me because you’re-“  
  
“No, that’s not it…” Mark closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, “he told me he feels the same.”  
  
Jackson’s heart tried to jump out of his chest. He stared at Mark, just because he was afraid he’d wake up from a dream if he let his eyes wander off him.  
  
“You’re not fucking with me?” Jackson breathed out, his voice raspy and tortured. “If you’re fucking with me, Mark Tuan, I’m never talking to you again.”  
  
Mark shook his head. He patted the space beside him on the bed and Jackson slowly crawled to sit there.  
He looked at him warily.  
  
“How about you?” Mark’s voice wasn’t more than a breath. So thin that Jackson nearly didn’t understand his words.  
His eyes looked at him unsure.  
Jackson looked back and he just nodded. He couldn’t believe that any of this was happening. It was harder to speak than he thought.  
  
“Yeah,” he mumbled. “I’ve been going crazy…”  
  
A smile spread over Mark’s face, his eyes sparkling. Jackson could feel his pulse in every part of his body. He dared to take Mark’s hand in his and that one sheepishly looked at him.  
Their faces slowly got closer and Jackson looked into the deep black of Mark’s eyes.

  
“Don’t get scared now,” Jackson said, his own anxious heart racing in his chest. “You’ve been the bravest of us all.”  
  
“Yeah.” Mark took a deep breath. “But I need to ask you something else. I want you to think about it.”  
  
“Okay.”

  
“Could you… imagine being in a relationship with both of us?”  
  
Jackson looked at Mark and he felt his hand shaking a little in his, so he squeezed it.  
  
“I’m going to think about it.” He managed a thin smile, even though the excitement in his body nearly made him feel sick. “Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Yeah, we talked it all out.”  
  
So Jackson closed the distance between them and it was so different from their first kiss or their second kiss or any of all the hazy sex-kisses he was used to. It was just a little more careful and a bit more meaningful and Jackson realized how well their lips fit and how naturally they moved by now. Mark melted a little, slowly relaxing into the touch, so Jackson held his face with one hand while the other wandered to his waist and Mark’s warmth and his softness spread through Jackson’s body like wildflowers blooming in every of his cells.  
  
Jackson was disappointed when Mark pulled away.  
  
“Were you crying earlier?” Mark’s slim fingers found their way to Jackson’s cheeks and he gently stroked over his skin. Jackson allowed himself to lean into the touch a little.  
  
“Don’t point it out,” he just mumbled.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“No, I mean...I’m sorry we hurt you like that.”  
  
Jackson nodded. Then he pulled Mark into his arms, closer than it was physically comfortable, but just as close as he had wanted him all those weeks and just as close as he needed him to really understand that this was reality.

  
They sat there kissing and touching and listening to the distant noises of the TV and one or two times Jackson felt like he might burst from the storms inside his stomach, but there was Mark and he smiled at him and it was okay.

 

♥

After an hour of quiet cuddling and kissing and little outbursts of Jackson tickling Mark whenever he looked too serious, the doorbell rang.  
  
“Shit,” Jackson whispered against Mark’s ear from where he sat behind him. “I’m scared.”  
  
They parted unwillingly.  
  
“He’s probably more scared than you,” Mark said.

 

Jackson went to the door.  
He took a deep breath and he stood there for a moment, his hand lingering over the doorknob and when he opened the door, Jinyoung stood in front of him and looked at him unsure.  
His clothes were soaked in rain and he looked like he hurried on his way there, his cheeks, ears and nose red from the cold. He was breathing heavily.

  
“Come in,” Jackson said. Mark’s words resounded in his mind. And if he believed him, Jinyoung actually liked him back.  
That thought made him take a deep breath and put his fear aside. He reached around Jinyoung to help him out of his coat and he brushed his cold hands in the process. Jackson’s heart was racing and his hands were sweating just a bit too much and looking at Jinyoung had the same effect on him as usual, like a magnet that wasn’t quite sure which side it should show him this time, so it attracted and pushed him away at the same time.  
But Jinyoung looked into his eyes just a little too vulnerable and Jackson threw his worries over board.  
  
“You absolute idiot,” he said, but it sounded too fond and too soft and anything but angry.

  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
They looked at each other for a long second, before Jackson took a step forwards and claimed Jinyoung’s waist and he pulled him close to himself and before he knew what he was doing their lips were pressed together and Jinyoung’s mouth was cold on his skin, but he vibrated with passion.  
Then Jinyoung’s hands were in his hair, holding him in a firm grip, while their tongues swirled around each other and Jackson walked Jinyoung back against the closed door with a dull bang and he could feel Jinyoung’s hands holding onto his sweater desperately, clawing his fingers into Jackson’s back.  
  
“I thought we’d talk,” Jinyoung breathed between hasty kisses and Jackson went for his neck instead, sucking the skin into his mouth and pressing Jinyoung harder against the door.  
  
“I’m bad at talking,” Jackson purred.  
  
“What did Mark tell you?” Jinyoung brought out, while Jackson’s leg found its way between his thighs.  
  
“A lot,” Jackson breathed, before he connected their tongues again. Jinyoung’s fingers clawed so hard into his arms that it hurt a little, but he still wanted him closer. And closer.  
  
“And…” Jinyoung freed himself from Jackson’s lips once more. “What’s your answer?”  
  
”That you’re an idiot!” Jackson said and then he let go off him, loosened his grip on Jinyoung’s waist and took a little step back to look at his face. “You don’t expect me to confess first, do you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said, I’m not confessing first,” Jackson repeated. “This is the least you can do to make up for being an idiot.”  
  
“What do you want to hear?” Jinyoung huffed.  
  
“That you have feelings for me…” Jackson whispered.  
  
Jinyoung avoided his gaze, biting his lips and Jackson leaned in again, calmer this time. Jinyoung’s body was still cold, but Jackson couldn’t find it in him to care. He just started breathing soft little kisses against his neck and jaw and Jinyoung closed his eyes.  
  
“C’mon.” Jackson breathed against his slightly wet skin. “Tell me.”  
  
“I have…” Jinyoung swallowed, “have…fuck.”  
  
Jackson’s hands had his hips in a tight grip again, but his touches were soft and careful.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“I might have feelings for you,” Jinyoung whispered, his voice heavy with struggle.  
  
“Me too,” Jackson said. “I like you more than you deserve.”  
  
“Okay,” Mark’s voice joined them and Jackson smiled when he saw him standing in the hallway, “There’s food, Jinyoungie.”  
  
But Jinyoung was still out of breath and struggling to stand straight and when Jackson let go of him too quickly, he looked after him dumbstruck.  
And Jackson joined Mark in a heartbeat and wrapped his arm around his waist and they left Jinyoung standing in the hallway, red like a tomato and wet from the rain and for the first time in forever Jackson felt like eating something.

♥

 

Jackson was exhausted.  
They had eaten and talked about nothing and everything and his insides were still churned up in a silent storm, but his breathing was calm. They sat on the bed, leaning against the wall and he felt warmth in his chest when he looked at the two boys on his sides, cuddling onto him like it was the most normal thing on earth.  
They watched a documentary about the Pacific Ocean and they had to try hard to fit on Jackson’s tiny bed together, but this way they were forced to cuddle and Jackson wouldn’t complain.  
Mark had his hand in his and played with his fingers while he looked at the screen.  
  
“I read that they live for 40 years,” Jinyoung said when they showed a colorful fish in the blue of the seas, but Jackson couldn’t really concentrate.  
  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Mark commented.  
  
Jackson had trouble keeping his eyes open and when he opened them, he looked at Mark and Jinyoung on his sides.  
  
“Yeah,” he agreed.

 

♥

 

When Jackson woke up, he was sweating.  
He had no space to turn around, because there were two bodies pressing against his sides and he grunted, trying to sit up.  
The room was completely dark. It wasn’t worth waiting for the sunlight to wake you up, when you live in a basement flat and Jackson was used to it. But he knew it was morning when he glanced at the little alarm clock on his bedside table.  
His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness and then he could make out the two boys on his sides.

Jinyoung snored a little bit, his back to Jackson and his hair splayed out on the blue pillow. Mark looked like a prince, even when he was sleeping. Jackson already knew that, but it was so different waking up between them in his own four walls.  
  
Mark had his arms wrapped around Jackson’s waist loosely and opened his eyes when Jackson sat up.  
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled.  
  
Mark just shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What time is it?”  
  
“9 am.”

  
“Urgh, let’s stay in bed a little longer.” Mark pulled Jackson back down by his waist and cuddled himself closer to him. His shirt was wrinkled up and slipped out of place and Jackson felt his warm skin against himself. A tiny bit sweaty as well.  
Mark wrapped his leg around Jackson’s and he could feel his morning wood pressing against his.  
  
“I’m awake, y’know,” Jinyoung’s voice interrupted the silence and Jackson tried to turn around.  
  
“Morning.” Mark chuckled.  
  
“You kept stealing my blanket.”  
 Jinyoung poked into Jackson’s side, but then he cuddled closer to him, too, as if the heat wasn’t already nearly suffocating.  
 Jackson felt it in his whole body now.  
Because the past weeks he used to flee in the morning, half an hour after the others woke up, trying not to think about waking up beside the two of them, but this time was different. It was his flat and his boys planned to stay and there was currently Jinyoung’s hard on brushing against his ass and Mark’s against his own.  
  
“You two are really too much,” he sighed.

  
But Jinyoung just laughed a silent laugh and his hands found their way under Jackson’s shirt and he felt his hot breath on his neck.  
  
“We have lots of time,” he purred and Jackson melted a little at the softness in his voice.  
  
Mark smiled up at him and then he claimed Jackson’s lips and their morning breath wasn’t that bad compared to how aroused he was.  
And while Mark lazily kissed Jackson and Jinyoung plastered his neck with little wet marks, he felt all the tingles explode in his stomach. He grew even harder and all he wanted was to have his boys as close as possible, the heat be damned.  
  
Just when Jackson thought he’d suffocate in the heat between them, Jinyoung rolled around and sat up on the edge of Jackson’s bed.  
  
“Can I use your shower?” he wanted to know and yawned lazily.  
  
“Uhm, sure,” Jackson nodded. “Go ahead.”  
  
Mark was still pressed to his front, playing with his sleep shirt and giving off needy vibes, while Jackson watched Jinyoung walking through the room.  
“Can I warm him up a little?” Mark said and while Jackson looked forth and back between them, Jinyoung just nodded and smiled.  
  
“Sure, but don’t you two dare fall asleep before I’m back.”

Then he left the room and they heard the shower being turned on and as if that was his cue, Mark started kissing Jackson’s neck and cuddling closer to him.  
  
“Is this some kinda evil plan?” Jackson asked warily.  
  
Mark smiled and wriggled the blanket off of them both.  
“Nah, we just missed you and I have a feeling that Jinyoung might wanna make up to you.”  
  
“Make up…?”  
  
“You know,” Mark cooed. “He got hornier since you weren’t around that much.”  
  
“Oh wow,” Jackson swallowed, “well now I’m awake.”

  
“Good,” Mark let his hand wander down Jackson’s body and felt over his abs and stomach, down to the waistband of his boxers. “Cause I missed you too.”  
  
And before Jackson knew what that was supposed to mean, Mark’s hand had crossed the line and was softly caressing his bulge, stroking over the fabric and feeling how hard Jackson was.  
He tilted Jackson’s head towards him and breathed little butterfly kisses onto the edge of his mouth, making Jackson purr n reach out to touch Mark’s waist.

“Wanna suck you off,” Mark mumbled between lazy kisses. “Missed it so much.”  
  
Jackson closed his eyes and swallowed down a moan. “God, sure baby, go ahead.”  
  
And after a few more kisses and greedy hands exploring each other’s bodies, Mark crawled down the bed and Jackson readjusted himself until he lay comfortably and while he wondered if he could have a slight oral fixation when it came to Mark Tuan, he watched his slim fingers fumbling down Jackson’s briefs and then his own and the view was spectacular.  
Jackson’s breathing was still calm and his head still fuzzy from sleep when Mark started kissing up his thighs and taking his time sucking on his skin here and there.    
  
While he seemed to have found a spot that he especially liked, his hand found its way to Jackson’s length and his fingers curled around it softly, but he didn’t let go off his thigh.  
It already stung a little, when Mark was done and when Jackson looked down again he saw a light red mark on his skin and Mark’s proud smile.  
  
But before he could say anything, Mark stopped playing around and brought his lips to Jackson’s tip, licking the precum away curiously and making Jackson shudder.  
He sighed and remembered how beautiful Mark looked when his lips were all stretched out around him. And Mark’s bed hair didn’t make it any better; it just made him look even softer.  
And Jackson didn’t doubt that Mark missed this, because the way he sucked him into his mouth was greedy and shameless. He kissed and licked and slurped and his lips were all shiny from a mixture of spit and precum.  
And there was an itch in the pit of Jackson’s stomach and the way Mark swirled his tongue and took him in deeper with every try made his head feel dizzy.  
  
And Mark was eager and he took him in deep and nearly choked himself on Jackson’s cock and Jackson had to close his eyes if he didn’t wanna cum there and then.  
  
Jackson had his hand buried in Mark’s hair and his head fallen aback when he felt his climax building up.  
  
Mark let him cum all over his face and Jackson watched it all while he moaned himself through his orgasm.  
When he lay there all spent and Mark crawled back up to him, using his boxers to wipe his face, he realized that he couldn’t hear the shower anymore.

 

**STEP SIX – Jinyoung**

Jinyoung took his time in the shower. He didn’t do this often, so he made sure he was properly prepared and cleaned out for his boys. He was nervous, he wouldn’t lie.  
Because he trusted them more than anyone, but he wasn’t used to this and it scared him a little how much he wanted to just throw himself at them and let them have their way with him.  
The hot water felt good on his skin and he couldn’t stop imagining the things Jackson did with Mark in that very moment and he was torn between wanting to finger himself a little longer and running back to them as quickly as humanly possible.

His rosy cheeks probably gave him away when he walked back into Jackson’s bedroom with only a towel around his waist and his hair wet. His cock still hard, because he didn’t dare to cum all on his own yet, but the arousal slowly taking over his body.  
The position he found his boys in was worth photographing and he cursed the fact that he didn’t have a camera at hand.  
They were both kneeling on the bed, Jackson right behind Mark, kissing his neck from behind and one hand holding Mark’s wrists together behind his back, the other hand wrapped around Mark’s shaft, stroking it slowly and making him squirm and beg for more.    
  
“He won’t let me cum,” Mark whined and Jinyoung swallowed. A sight indeed.  
  
“Good,” Jinyoung just said.  
He joined them and his heart was rebelling in his chest. Forgotten was all the worry because all he needed now was to be filled up as soon as possible and to get some of Jackson’s attention and Mark’s familiar warmth.  
  
“You took your time,” Jackson commented and Jinyoung cursed the blush creeping onto his face when he took the towel off and his cock was hard and desperate. He tried to make it look casual when he threw the bottle of lube onto the bed.  
  
“I…” he mumbled. “Yeah…I got carried away.”  
  
“Told you,” Mark said. “Hornier than usually.”  
  
Jackson let go of Mark and didn’t complain when he started touching himself the moment his hands were free.  
  
“C’mere Jinyoungie,” Mark cooed. “I wanna go first.”  
  
“First?”  Jackson repeated curiously, but the boys didn’t answer him.  
  
Jinyoung crawled onto the bed and made himself at home on top of Mark. It was embarrassing how he leaked precum onto Mark’s stomach before anyone even touched him, but he was more than ready.  
Mark pulled him down into a kiss and his hand automatically found its way to Jinyoung’s ass, kneading it gently and finding a bit of lube already dripping out.  
  
“Fuck. You really prepared, huh,” Mark breathed, letting his index finger slip in easily and Jinyoung moaned out.  
  
That’s when Jackson understood, too.  
Jinyoung looked over to him and found him staring at him with a spark in his eyes and he was just about to say something sassy when Mark pressed a second finger into him. Jinyoung’s words got replaced by a lewd moan and the way Mark slowly moved his fingers made him forget about everything else.  
Jinyoung still looked at Jackson and that one came closer on the bed.  
  
“You don’t have to be so careful,” Jinyoung told Mark and his hips were already rocking down on Mark’s fingers desperately.  
  
Jinyoung took Mark’s length into his hand and let a bit more lube dribble down onto it.  
Mark groaned when Jinyoung coated his cock in it and held it in place right under him.  
He sunk down on him like it was nothing. The lube made it easy for Mark to slide in and they both moaned a little.  
  
Before Jinyoung could start to fuck himself on Mark, Jackson was there and knelt beside Jinyoung and reached out to gently turn his head.  
The way Jackson kissed him slowly and passionately while Jinyoung tried to get moving on Mark's cock was nearly too much. He didn’t have the strength to keep up some kind of act or pretend he was in control when all he wanted was for the two of them to ravish his body.  
Mark was already a panting mess under him when he slowly bobbed down on his length, feeling him slide in and out and making him feel so filled up and perfect.  
Jackson’s tongue worked magic in his mouth and Jinyoung didn’t even try to hold back the whiny noises that escaped his throat.  
  
“Shit,” Mark cursed and Jinyoung felt his hands digging into his hips, pulling him down harder on himself. “I won’t last long.”  
  
Jinyoung felt the heat in his whole body when one of Jackson’s hands slid down his sides and stopped at his ass, his fingers curiously feeling around where Mark slid in and out of Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung felt filthy in the best of ways and just when he felt heat coiling in his stomach, Mark came inside of him and stopped moving, digging his nails in Jinyoung’s skin and pressing hard into him.  
  
He could hear Mark groan and he could feel his thighs jerking and he unwillingly parted from Jackson just to see Mark fall apart under him.  
Jackson watched him too and Jinyoung noticed that he was getting hard again.  
Jinyoung mourned his own climax because it had been so close and now the heat was vanishing again, but he let Mark slip out of him and leaned down to kiss him, his lips tasting sweet from arousal and Mark panting against his skin, still recovering from his high.  
  
“Don’t fall asleep now,” he told his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, before he rolled off of him and Jackson was already waiting impatiently. “You might wanna watch.”  
  
Jackson had one hand wrapped around his half hard length already and Jinyoung kneeled before him, gently pushing it away and replacing it with his own.  
He started stroking him slowly and Jackson dared to reach around him to let his fingers ghost over Jinyoung’s hole. Jinyoung’s breath hitched when Jackson let a finger slide in and Jinyoung could feel a bit of Mark’s cum drip out when he pulled it out again.  
  
“I feel like I’m in heaven,” Jackson mumbled and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don’t ruin the moment,” he said.  
  
But Jackson was quick with silencing Jinyoung by claiming his lips again and kissing him while he played with his ass and let Jinyoung stroke him. He grew harder and harder in Jinyoung’s hand and it made his wanting nearly unbearable.  
When he got too impatient he pushed Jackson down by his torso, so he was lying on the sheets before him and Jinyoung was hovering over him the next second.  
He decided that he needed him to be ready quicker and sat down on his lap, letting his ass dance over him, rubbing along his length and grinding down on him in a needy way.  
  
“Fuck, Jinyoung,” Mark breathed from the side. He was watching their every move and there was something like pride dripping in his voice.  
  
“That’s the plan,” Jackson brought out and Mark chuckled a little.  
Jinyoung seriously didn’t understand how they both could be so calm and casual when he was falling apart and about to explode from arousal. He felt weirdly exposed, being the neediest in the room for once and he’d pretty much do anything to finally get some relief.  
  
When Jackson saw the frustration in Jinyoung’s face, he licked his lips.  
  
“Sorry,” he smiled and then, with one smooth move he rolled them both around, so Jinyoung was lying under him, looking surprised and feeling so good with Jackson over him.  
“My turn now,” Jackson added and it made a whole bomb of butterflies explode in Jinyoung’s stomach and he had to force himself not to start begging for his cock there and then.  
Jackson took Jinyoung’s thighs and pulled him closer, kneeling between his legs and looking illegally stunning in the dark room.  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw Mark moving closer to them and Jinyoung reached out to hold his hand and tried his best to just let himself fall.  
The way Jackson lifted his hips and placed himself at Jinyoung’s hole made it weirdly easy to be submissive. He’d never admit it, but he wouldn’t mind being torn into pieces by him right now.  
  
Jinyoung did start whining when Jackson rubbed little circles on his cum dripping ass. His tip pressed in just a little and was gone again.  
  
“Jackson,” Jinyoung started to pant, “please.”  
Mark squeezed his hand and lay next to Jinyoung lazily and then he started sucking on his nipple and biting it a little, making Jinyoung squirm in the mattress.

  
“Okay babyboy,” Jackson said and it was the sweetest thing he’d ever heard.  
He finally slid in, filling Jinyoung up and making him moan with his mouth hanging open.  
Now he seemed to be done with teasing, too, as he started to build a slow rhythm, thrusting into Jinyoung and holding his thighs in a firm grip, bending him over a little to get the right angle.  
Jinyoung could watch Jackson’s muscles move with every thrust, his torso and his arms and he could feel the tingles in his body and he was leaking more precum, but Mark was there to curl his slim fingers around his cock and tease his tip a little.  
  
Jackson moved smoothly and quick and Jinyoung tried to keep his climax away a little longer.  
When he felt the heat coiling in his stomach again he reached out to stop Mark’s hand and Jackson too stopped for a moment.  
They let Jinyoung calm down and his orgasm slip away again and he whined at the loss of it, but he wanted to enjoy this a little longer.  
  
“You’re doing good,” Jackson cooed and Mark hummed on his side. Agreeing.  
  
“Just a little longer,” Mark said and went back to sucking on his nipple, licking over it and nibbling it with his teeth. Leaving his flushed dick abandoned again.  
Jinyoung’s body was aching to release and to let go, the tension in all of his bones and muscles like torture but the voices of his boys so soothing.  
  
He took a deep breath and another one and then he nodded.  
“Keep going,” he breathed.  
  
And slower, deeper, Jackson started pushing inside again, pushing against his sweet spot and making it impossible for Jinyoung to hold his voice back.  
He was already whimpering like he’d never heard himself before when Mark decided to taste those moans himself and started kissing him messily, his tongue muffling Jinyoung’s noises and Jinyoung was overwhelmed by the sensation.  
And his voice broke when he moaned Jackson’s name into Mark’s mouth and Jackson understood and stopped moving again.  
  
“Fuck,” Jinyoung whined, when he tried his best to force his climax back, but it was building up and with Jackson deep inside him and Mark’s face close to his, he came and spilled his load all over his tummy, his muscles jerking, profanities slipping his tongue, his hands grabbing for something to hold on to and before he was through half of it, Jackson thrusted harder into him, grabbing his hips and speeding up, until he finally spilled into him, too.

Jinyoung was still panting and whimpering when Jackson pulled out of him and lay down on his other side.  
He felt used in the best way possible, cum and lube dripping out of him and down his thighs and it took him minutes to catch his breath and calm his heart.  
Mark was still planting little kisses to his neck and torso and everything in reach and Jackson was breathing heavily on his other side.  
  
♥♥♥

 

Their one month anniversary date as a triad was so cliché.  
Jinyoung had insisted on movie and dinner because it was “a classic” and while Jackson begged for them to go paragliding or something because it “has to be special, guys”, he finally gave up on his plans and they found themselves watching a bad romantic comedy instead. Looking forward to eating dinner in a small restaurant in Mark’s street.  
They were in the second to last row and the room was dark, but the lights from the screen kept flickering in a wild action scene, the protagonist on his way to chase the love of his life in an overdramatic car race.  
  
They’d spent some time together in the past few weeks, outside of their apartments and meeting up in cafés to keep each other updated about school and whatever else was going on.  
On some days Jackson and Mark sat with Jinyoung in the college library and did a phenomenal job distracting him and making sure he got as little work done as possible.  
  
When they met up they decided to spend a day at home they still preferred Mark’s flat over the other’s and Jinyoung made up with Jaebum, who called them “the weirdest relationship he’d ever heard of”, but the three of them knew he supported them no matter what.  
  
And there was still jealousy now and then. Mark needed lots of reassurance from the other two that yes, they were as passionate about him as he was about them and no they didn’t get bored of him.  
 Jinyoung did his very best to trust the other two and to not need to know what’s going on 100% of the time and Jackson needed some time to actually understand that all of this was happening and that it wasn’t one of his idealistic daydreams anymore.  
He also had trouble not to feel like he had to catch up on something and now and then it hurt a little when Mark and Jinyoung talked about old times when he hadn’t been a part of their relationship yet, but it was okay.  
They were okay and the good parts were worth all of the work and difficult feelings.  
If Jinyoung learned anything while studying for his psychology exam, it was that humans are creatures of habit after all and with every day the three of them spent together and every issue they worked out, they got used to it more and at some point it just started to make sense. For them and anyone they came out to, which were only their closest friends and one or two members of their families.  
  
The only thing that Jackson hadn’t figured out yet was how to hold two hands- one on each side- and a bag of popcorn at the same time while still concentrating on the movie.  
But he would never complain.  
  
He’d rather learn how to multitask than let go off one of the warm hands of his boyfriends.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and again... I'm sorry it took me forever.  
> Feedback is highly appreciated and thanks to everyone who read all of it- you're the real MVPs guys ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have suggestions for improvement or just critic... It helps me a lot and keeps me motivated to keep writing! <3  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
